escapando
by alacar neko
Summary: hinata, es vendida por su padre en un trato con un empresario poderoso, pero ella no esta dispuesta a estar con alguien como el y escapara, y tratara de no volver con ese demonio pelinegro
1. Chapter 1

Pues hoy regreso con una nueva historia

Capitulo 1: el trato

-olvídalo uchiha no creas que estoy tan desesperado como para entregarte a mi heredera-le grito levantándose el patriarca de lo hyuga, a un muchacho de 25 años de edad de cabello y ojos negros inexpresivos

-entonces, eso quiere decir que no desea la ayuda de las empresas sharingan-dijo levantándose igual, solo que calmadamente tomando la carpeta negra de la mesa, estaba en el lugar privado de un lujosos restaurante por lo que nadie escuchaba sus intensa charla

-debe de haber algo más que desee-dijo sintiendo la ira, si no fuera por que si empresa estaba cayendo a la quiebra él no se vería en esa situación

-no lo ahí, hyuga, ya se lo dije a menos que no me entregue a su heredera, no estoy dispuesto a soltar un solo centavo para ayudar a la empresas byakugan-dijo con una voz tan serena que desespero al mayor hyuga-usted sabe que sin la mi ayuda su empresa quebrara y se quedaran en la calle, por que no firma y terminamos con esto hiashi hyuga-dijo extendiéndole la carpeta al dudosos hombre, quien miraba con rencor dicha carpeta

-sabes que no solo me pides a mi hija, si no que me pides que me olvide completamente de ella, que no la vea ni le hable en todo lo que reste de la vida-dijo totalmente insatisfecho

-entonces entenderé que prefiere perder años de arduo trabajo levantando todo su imperio, que el perder toda comunicación con su hija?-dijo sonriendo de lado con burla-en verdad se nota que es un buena padre, pero por desgraciadamente un muy pésimo empresario-dijo retirando la carpeta abriendo su portafolio metiendo la carpeta en ella-soy un hombre ocupado hiashi, y no puedo perder mi tiempo con alguien que no está dispuesto a acepar lo que le ofrezco, con su permiso-dijo dando un asentimiento de cabeza y una media vuelta comenzando a caminar

-espere-una sonrisa que el hyuga no pudo ver surco en el rostro del uchiha, quien se detuvo-acepto el trato uchiha-dijo logrando que el pelinegro se volteara borrando su sonrisa y sustituirla con su característico rostro inexpresivo, sacando de nuevo la carpeta y entregándosela a hyuga quien al abrirla saca un bolígrafo y dudoso, terminaba de firma

-tomo una sabia decisión hiashi hyuga-tomo la carpeta ya cerro y la guardo, extendiéndole el brazo para cerrar el trato como se hace en el mundo mundano-mandare por su hija mañana mismo, al igual que recibirá el depósito esta misma tarde-hiashi miro con rencor su mano y le correspondió cerrando su puño con el de el-adiós

-adiós-contesto como escupiendo las últimas palabras-sasuke uchiha-al ver la espalda del traje negro que llevaba alejarse de su vista una vez que lo perdió de vista se dejo caer en la silla con pesar y sin poder contenerlo las lagrimas salieron

-perdón, perdóname hija, jamás hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran así-decía para si mismo tratando de contener la furia y tristeza que crecía en su interior-perdóname hinata

::::::::

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Japón un chico de cabello rubio llegaba a la gran ciudad de Tokio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo se, lo se muy corto el capitulo, pero no se preocupen subiré muy rápido el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2: eres mia

Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta intensa historia

Capitulo 2: eres mía

Hiashi hyuga llegó con pesadez a su mansión, no sabía cómo le daría la noticia a su hermosa hija, en verdad que solo deseaba salir huyendo y que todos sus problemas desaparecieran, pero sus problemas estaban ahí y tenía que afrontarlos

-bienvenido, señor hyuga-le recibió el mayordomo, al que no se tomo la molestia de contestarle, sus mente tenía otras cosas en que ocuparse

-donde esta hinata?-pregunto a la sirvienta que iba bajando las escaleras-esta solo le dio una reverencia y contesto

-se encuentras en su alcoba, junto a la señorita hanabi-le respondió y sin más hiashi se dirigió a Dónde sabia era la habitación de su hija mayor, al encontrarse enfrente de la puerta de esta escucho las risas de sus dos hijas, se reprimió la ganas de llorar al recordar que no podría volver a escuchar esa dulce sonrisa de su hija

-adelante-le contesto una vez que toco, entro encontrándose con la escena de hinata con sus 23 años de edad, haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana de tan solo 15 años

-oto-san, hola como te fue en la reunión con uchiha-pregunto a lo que a hiashi se le detuvo el corazón y sin decir mas miro a su hija menor

-hanabi, podrías dejarnos solos a tu hermana y a mi, necesito infórmale algo importante-la castaña de ojos perlas mirando extrañada a su padre por sus extrema seriedad asintió y se retiro cerrando la puerta en el acto

-sucedió algo malo papá-pregunto hinata preocupada a cercándose a su padre, hiashi miro a su hija muy detenidamente, ya que esa seria de las últimas veces que la vería, su largo cabello negro azulado, idéntico al de su fallecida madre, sus ojos perlas con tonos violetas, su delgado y proporcionado cuerpo, por el que había tenido que rechazar muchas propuestas de matrimonios de otros empresarios, tanto que la había cuidado y ahora por el futuro de su empresa se atrevía a venderla, se sentía un basura de padre y un adefesio de persona-acaso no quiso apoyarnos?-pregunto a lo que hiashi negó

-el nos ayudara-el rostro de hinata se ilumino ante eso, ella sabía lo importante que era esa empresa para su padre y se alegraba por el-pero me pido algo a cambio

-y que fue-su rostro se torno un poco preocupado al verlo casi a punto de llorar, mas el no dijo nada-papá que fue lo que te pidió?-volvió a preguntar un poco más desesperada ante el silencio de su padre, y más al ver su mirada dirigida a ella con una arrepentimiento que jamás vio-¡papá contéstame que te pidió?¡-dijo levantando un poco más la voz-

-a ti-el corazón de hinata se detuvo y sus ojos de humedecieron abriéndose con asombro, sin poder mantener la fuerza en sus piernas se tambalea hacia a tras cayendo sentada al borde de su cama

-que?-pregunto con la esperanza de haber escuchado mas

-el quiere te quiere a ti-repitió con voz dolida

-aceptaste?-lo pregunto con una voz ten baja que a hiashi casi le costo escuchar pero al no obtener respuesta levanto su voz-¡dime lo aceptaste?¡

Hiashi al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza

-no, no, no, no-pronunciaba hinata negando con la cabeza con frustración, y deteniéndose a mirar a su padre-cómo pudiste, soy tu hija, no soy un maldito mueble que puedes cambiar, soy un ser humano por el amor de dios-exclamo molesta, ella conocía a sasuke uchiha, un ser prepotente, presumido y con aires de grandeza, y hasta cierto punto un hombre de temer, y ella no era la excepción, por que si ella le tenía un pavor enorme a el, y su padre esperaba que se fuera así como así con el-

-perdóname hija, yo no quería, le dije que le daría lo que fuera menos eso, pero el no acepto, y sin su ayuda el no nos ayudaría-dijo un poco desesperado al ver el estado de su hija

-nos? Perdóname pero en ese "nos" tu ya no me estas incluyendo-informo dolida con cada palabra

-hija, si no aceptaba las empresa byakugan quebrarían, y terminaríamos en la calle, que pasaría con nuestro futuro, con el futuro de hanabi que sigue estudiando-eso pareció calmar a hinata que aun que seguía molesta respiro tratando de tranquilizarse-

-entonces espera que me case con el, y vengo a visitarlos presentándoles un matrimonio falso en infeliz-lo vio ponerse un poco pálido, y eso le dio a entender que venían mas cosas

-en el contrato, especifica que no tendrás tu ni nosotros ningún tipo de contacto de ahora en adelante, y no especifica un matrimonio-la lagrimas de hinata no tardaron en salir sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago, ósea que ya no vería a su hermana, ni a su padre, ¿en verdad eso le estaba pasando a ella¡

-cuando será?-pregunto y hiashi contesto

-vendrán por ti mañana-miro a su hija, como parecía debatirse en su mente

-que quede claro que solo lo hago por hanabi-chan, por que por mi tu empresa pueden irse al demonio-dijo saliendo del cuarto a donde fuera que sus piernas le permitían, llegando hasta un jardín, donde se sentó y al verlo el jardín desierto comenzó a llorar, no sabia como podía soportar un vida con esa clase de persona, pero por su hermana lo aria, lo dejaría todo para que hanabi no pasara martirios, ese día y noche lloro como nunca después de la muerte de su madre

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con pesadez, su padre y ella acordaron no decirle nada a hanabi hasta que ella estuviera con el uchiha, hizo sus maletas y espero a que quienes fueran por ella llegaran después de unas horas, dos hombre llegaron por ella, era un chico castaño con tatuajes rojos en cada mejilla, y ojos negros afilados, junto a un chico de cabello negro en forma de hongo

-señor hyuga venimos por hinata hyuga-le informo el castaño al jefe de lo hyugas, quien asintió con pesar y tristeza

-aquí estoy-dijo hinata bajando las escaleras con un maleta negra-adiós papá, despídeme de hanabi cuando regrese de la secundaria-dijo y y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a su padre, soltando pequeñas lagrimas

-cuídate mucho hinata, y recuerda que a pesar de todo, te amo-hinata no dijo nada, solo asintió y se fue con esos dos hombres dejando un vacio en el corazón de hiashi hyuga

-señorita hyuga, mi nombre es lee y mi compañero es kiba, nosotros la llevaremos a la mansión uchiha, donde el señor la estará esperando

-hai-dijo con voz baja, subiendo al auto negro que la llevaría a su miseria , una vez que el auto avanzo saco de su cartera la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le habia entregado en la noche cuando hablaron

 _Flash back_

 _Después de llorar en el jardín, regreso a la mansión donde el mayordomo le informo que su padre la buscaba, ella sin decir nada se dirigió al despacho de su papá_

 _-adelante-le contesto, entro y lo vio con un par de cosas en su escritorio-hinata siéntate-ella sin dirigirle la palabra asintió_

 _-que necesitas padre-le pregunto_

 _-hinata se que lo que hice fue la peor bazofia del mundo, pero quiero decirte algo-hinata levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos-jamás dejare que mi hija pase un infelicidad por un acto egoísta, y por eso quiero decirte esto-tomo una pequeña tarjeta de crédito plateada entregándosela-hija quiero que si tu vida con sasuke uchiha no es lo que esperas, si te trata mal o te hace infeliz-_

 _Hinata lo miro atenta a lo que sea que fuera a decir_

 _-quiero que salgas de ahí y escapes de sasuke uchiha, en esa tarjeta hai suficiente dinero para que puedas viajar a otro país, conozco el poder que tiene sasuke uchiha por lo que en cuanto te escapes dará aviso a todos los aeropuertos para evitar tu salida, y por eso te daré esto-dijo entregándole un pasaporte al abrirlo noto su foto, y un nombre diferente al de ella, lo miro con confusión entendiendo lo que su padre le quería decir_

 _-pero papá-mas su padre le interrumpió_

 _-tienes que viajar con ese pasaporte no se darán cuenta que no es tu nombre no te preocupes, tienes que viajar a América, específicamente nueva york, y buscaras a gaara sobaku no, es un socio mío y un buen amigo de tu primo por lo que no te negara la ayuda, explícale todo lo que pasa y el te ayudara-calló por un momento y se acerco a su hinata y hinata por primera vez vio llorar a su padre-te amo hinata, siempre fuiste un hija estupenda y comprensible, y me odio por lo que hice, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos es ayudarte a alejarte de el, si es que eres infeliz-hinata volvió a llorar junto a su padre y lo abrazo deseando que eso fuera un pesadilla de la cual pudiese en algún momento despertar_

Fin de flash back

Volvió a guarda la tarjeta en su cartera, no se había cado cuenta el tiempo que paso en el auto, y ante ella se podía divisar la enorme mansión uchiha, su corazón se acelero, sintió nauseas con solo contemplar ese lugar, el auto se detuvo en frente de esta, kiba le abrió la ayudándola a bajar

-bienvenida a la mansión uchiha-le dijo con amabilidad y hinata sintió como si le hubieran dicho su sentencia de muerte, entraron y aun que la mansión era muy grande y hermosa tenia cierta aura lúgubre y tenebrosa

-el joven uchiha desea que la señorita vaya a su habitación-hinata sintió un descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir miedo-por aquí-le dijo la sirvienta mas sin embargo al ver que esta no se movía la jalo un poco para incitarla a que la siguiera, hinata al poder mover la piernas siguió a la chica, tendría unos 21 años le calculaba su cabello era de color rubio y sus ojos azules muy hermosa y delgada, llegaron hasta un puerta donde la chica toco

-entra-dijo una voz tan tenebrosa como hinata la recordaba, respiro tratando de encontrar valor, sin embargo la chica abrió la puerta y dándole un pequeño empujoncito la hizo entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si y retirándose dejando a ambos pelinegro solos

Hinata lo vio en su cama con un computador en sus piernas, y unos lentes muy discretos, no le prestó atención a su presencia hasta que termino lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora, cerrándola y posándola en una mesa que estaba alado de la enorme cama de sabanas azules y blancas, la miro con sus ojos negros inexpresivos, sintió su mirada penetrándola como un diamante

Se acerco a ella lentamente, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa de manga larga de botones blanca, con los primeros tres botones abierto, mostrando parte de su trabajado cuerpo, lo vio quitarse lo lente y dejarlo en el tocador, se veía extremadamente guapo y sexy, pero a hinata eso poco le importaba, ella sentía miedo, y enojo ante su presencia, por el ella había tenido que dejar a su familia atrás, ella lo despreciaba

Llego hasta su presencia y sin que ella se lo esperara, la tomo de la muñecas y la empujo hacia la puerta, presionándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, sintió miedo, no se lo había esperado, lo desafío con la mirada, parecía un perro ladrando con la cola entre las patas, cuando estaba dispuesta a gritarle que la saltara, los labios de esta callaron su deseo, el beso era un beso hambriento, y hasta cierto punto un poco doloroso, sintió las lagrimas acumularse, se removía tratando se zafarse, sentía asco de sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, pero entre mas se movía, el más la presionaba, al punto que dejo de moverse, y el dejo de hacer presión degustando de los labios de la oji-perla, quien solo se limitaba a llorar, esperando que eso acabara

Mientras que sasuke al darse cuenta de que esta no correspondía, ni resistía, ni forcejeaba, NADA, ella no hacia nada mas que llorar, con molesta y soltando un gruñido se separa de ella, hinata al verse libre sintió sus piernas débiles y cayo de rodillas al piso

-por que?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio tratando de acallar lo gemidos del llanto-por que a mi?-termino de preguntar mirando al pelinegro enfrente de ella

-te contare una historia-le dijo captando la atención de hinata, quien trataba de limpiarse la lagrimas y escuchar-sobre un chico, que conocía a la más bella chica en una fiesta, el se acerco a ella, notando que no solo era una belleza en la superficie, sino que también por dentro, ella era amable, dulce, y fuerte, ella lo recibió con alegría y una hermosa sonrisa, pero entonces un imbécil se le ocurrió tirar un copa de vino sobre el traje del chico, consiguiendo que este se molestara, y lo humillara, lo arruinara por el resto de su vida, desde ese momento, la chica que lo veía con alegría y amabilidad, lo miro con miedo y enojo ante su actuar, el trato en muchas ocasiones de disculparse por su actitud, el solo quería verla otra vez, pero ella se negaba a asistir a las fiestas y reuniones que el hacía con la intención de volver a verla-decía con una voz tan clara

Hinata sintió un poco de miedo, esa historia se trataba de el y ella, era verdad que cuando lo conocía lo trato amable como a todos, pero al ver su actuar ella simplemente ya no quiso trato con el uchiha, por lo que cuando su padre la invitaba a ir ella simplemente se negaba

-con el tiempo, la ansiedad se volvió curiosidad, por que no quería verlo, el era un chico, atractivo, rico, y dueño de su propio imperio, la curiosidad se volvió desesperación, por que no asistía a su invitaciones, y la desesperación de volvió molestia, molestia de que lo rechazara, de que no deseara tratarlo, de que ella lo juzgara sin dejarse disculpar, y al final hubo una oportunidad de vengarse de esa chica-hinata lo miro con terror al escucharlo decir eso, con dificultad se levanto y se recargo en la puerta

El que se había sentado en la cama se levanto acercándose con ojos llenos de ira

-la familia de la chica tenía problemas financieros al punto de la quiebra, y si el le proponía a su padre ayuda a cambio de tenerla, no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, la volvería suya, la apartaría de quienes ama, y la obligaría a quererlo-golpeo la puerta con las palmas a cada lado de hinata, provocándole un pequeño salta de miedo-así como el la quiso-ante esto se acerco lentamente con la intención de besarla, sin embargo ella viro su rostro evitando tal contacto

-jamás-dijo contra su miedo, y volteando de nuevo merándolo con furiosa- ¡jamás seré tuya, y jamás te querré¡-exclamo levantando la voz, noto un brillo de malicia en sus ojos negros que la hicieron temblar, la tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza lastimándola, jalándola y aventándola hacia la cama

Hinata sintió terror, al verlo subirse encima de ella, acerco su rostro a su cuello, comenzando a besarlo, morderlo y succionando, dejando una que otra marca rojiza en su nívea piel, logra safar una de sus manos, propinándole un puñetazo a su rostro asiéndole voltear el rostro ante el impacto, sintió ardor en su labio, la muy maldita le había roto el labio, ante el coraje le propino una tremenda bofetada, que igual le abrió el labio a ella

Sasuke sentía furia, descontrol, ira, pero no sentía excitación, a pesar de tener a la chica que siempre quiso, no sentía deseos de poseerla, por que? Simple, por que la estaba forzando a estar con el, y aun que el no sintiera culpa por forzar a un mujer a estar con el, con ella era distinto, el había fantaseado mucho con hacerla suya, pero en ninguna fantasía ella se resistía como lo hacía en ese momento

Pero aun así no se detuvo, por que a pesar de saber que no violaría, ella debía saber con quién estaba tratando y a quien le pertenecía a partir de ese momento, y a no tomarse a la ligera sus acciones

Le presiono las muñecas, sacándole un pequeño grito de dolor, y se detuvo, miro su labio roto, e inconscientemente lamio el suyo, sintiendo la sangre de su herida provocada por ella, junto las muñecas de ella arriba de su cabeza y las sostuvo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra abría un cajón del mueble de alado y sacaba una navaja, sintió el miedo en ella, pero no le importo ella sabría a quien le pertenecía y era será algo permanente, la sintió removerse con mas fuerza tratando de librarse, mas sin embargo basto un apretón en ambas muñecas para que dejara de mover, y con cuidado y tortuosamente lento, rompía la camisa blanca que llevaba la chica, empezando desde el nacimiento de sus pechos, comenzando a dejarlo poco a poco libres, rompiendo en el transcurso el sostén negro

Sasuke se deleito con la visión de esos dos montes, sus tamaño era considerable, sus pezones hermosamente rosados y apetecibles, se notaban suaves y firmes, continuo su camino comenzando a romper su pantalón negro, quitándose de encima para continuar su labor, rompió la pantaletas negra, y una vez roto, con su mano simplemente lo desprendió dejándola totalmente desnuda y vulnerable ante el, la miro, y entonces si noto como su excitación despertaba, pero no duro mucho al escuchar un sollozo de su parte la miro, y sus hermosos ojos estaba cubierto de lagrimas , borrando algún rastro de excitación

Gruño ante esa visión pero no dijo mas que

-escúchame bien, te voy a soltar pero si corres o te mueves te encajare la navaja en la pierna oíste, hinata asintió conteniendo los sollozos, se vio liberada, mas no hizo nada, no dudaba que cumpliera su amenaza-ahora no te muevas si no quieres que duela de mas-miro alarmada como acercaba la punta de la navaja a su muslo izquierdo, estaba por levantarse pero la mirada de advertencia del uchiha la detuvo-no te muevas-y soltó un grito al sentir el filo cortar su delicada piel, trato de moverse pero el la sujeto antes de hacerlo, fueron los 10 minutos mas tortuosos y largos de su vida, pero una vez que el dolor seso observo como atreves de la sangre, se notaba la imagen de un abanico en su pierna( **n.a: es el emblema de los uchiha)** , sasuke ya se había levantado, y con trapo limpiaba la navaja

-eso es la muestras de a quien le perteneces, y me perteneces a mi-dijo mirándola-tu eres MIA

Hinata toco con dolor la herida que tenia y entonces fue como si esa herida le recordara que no tenia libertad, se sintió como un maldito ganado marcado, sintió deseos de gritar, pero solo se limito a observar lo hecho por el demonio que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa torcida

-te odio-fue todo lo que dijo, que mas podía hacerle, pensó la oji perla-

-me odia?-hablo con una voz tan burlesca y prepotente que le dieron ganas de golpearlo-esto no es nada con lo que te espera el resto de tu vida, si te sigues negando a amarme y a entregarte a mi-le dijo levantando la voz y acercándose a ella tomándola de nuevo del brazo y arrastrándola a fuera, del cuarto- sabrás lo que es la humillación-dijo al verla cubrirse su cuerpo desnudo ante la mirada de las sirvientas-el dolor-le dijo presionando su brazo desfigurándole el rostro ante el dolor-y la soledad-dijo tirándola una vez llegado al living, se tambaleo hasta caer, nadie se acercaba a ayudarla por que?, las sirvientas solo se hacían las que no veían nada-y eso será solo el principio-ante eso el se dio media vuelta y entro por una puerta cerrándola en el acto, dejándola sola , desnuda y adolorida

Sus sollozos no paraban se cubrió sus pechos con sus piernas dobladas, siendo rodeadas por su brazos, sus pies cubrían su intimidad, que es lo había hecho ella para que le sucediera eso, por que a ella, sintió algo cubrirle desde la espalda, sobre saltada y temblorosa volteo encontrándose con unos ojos negros y un cabello castaño, que le cubría con su propio saco, era kiba uno de los chicos que había ido por ella

-te puedes levantar, ella asintió y cerrando el saco en su cuerpo se levanto agradecía que el saco le llegara hasta los muslos, pero por desgracia no cubría su herida, el chico al ver el sangrado sintió pena por eso chic

-ino-llamo kiba a la chica rubia que la había recibido al llegar-donde será su habitación?-pregunto a la chica que dudo si contestarle o no-

-está en el tercer piso las segunda puerta-le informo, este asintió y le agradeció, mas antes de que avanzaran la rubia hablo-no debería meter en los asuntos del jefe, y menos si se trata de una mujer-dijo acercándose a ambos-regresa a tu puesto yo la llevare-

-está bien, gracias-dijo mirando a hinata y después retirarse-

-vamos-le indico ino y hinata le siguió, continuaron subiendo las escaleras y aun que hinata sentía el ardor en el muslo continúo caminando, hasta llegar a donde sería su habitación, ino le abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba ya preparada, su maleta ya se encontraba ahí-por que no se un baño, mientras yo iré por un botiquín para curar su herida-le dijo amablemente mas hinata la tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera

-ayúdame a escapar por favor-le pido mas la rubio ni se inmuto

-lo siento señorita, no se por qué usted está en esta situación, pero yo no puedo ir en contra del joven uchiha sin arriesgarme a que me despida, y no yo no soy alguien de riesgos-dijo zafándose del agarre-volveré con el botiquín mientras dese un baño para que no se infecte su herida-dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando sola y triste a hinata

 _-eso es la muestras de a quien le perteneces, y me perteneces a mi-dijo mirándola-tu eres MIA_

Sus palabras le taladraron la mente, como odiaba a ese maldito dominio, pero ella no se quedaría ahí, ella escaparía de ese tormento, no sabía cómo pero sabía que encontraría la manera

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, que tal les gusto, es un poco intenso pero bueno no todo es un cuento de hadas si merece review déjenme uno siiiii


	3. Chapter 3: infierno o paraíso?

Aquí está la continuación de esta intensa historia, espero les guste

Capitulo 3: infierno o paraíso

después de haberse dado un baño y limpiar con cuidado su herida, tomo una bata que había en el baño y se la puso, al salir se encontró con ino quien al verla levanto la caja blanca con una cruz roja dibujada

-déjame curar su herida-hinata se acero a la cama y se sentó, levanto un poco la bata para ver su herida, esta ya no sangraba pero se notaba como seguía rojiza y abierta-antes de venir, le pedí permiso al joven uchiha para curarla, y me dijo que lo hiciera, pero que no tapara la herida con ninguna gasa ni nada mas-le informo y hinata entendió el por que, el muy cerdo quería poder observar su trabajo cada que la viera pero ella no le daría el gusto

-la verdad señorita amm…-ino espero a que hinata le dijera su nombre

-hinata-le respondió e ino sonrio

-hinata, el señor uchiha no es tan malo-hinata la miro incrédula, que acaso no veía tremenda marca en su muslo, que no veía su labio abierto, por la tremenda cachetada, que no había visto como la había humillado sacándola desnuda ante la servidumbre

-pues perdóname si no te creo-le contesto hinata molesta, mas ino solo rio ante su comentario

-se que no me creerá, pero el señor uchiha tiene razones para ser como es-hinata la miro confundida, es decir, no importaba lo malo que uno hubiese pasado, no creía que justificara el lastimar a una persona-

-el quiere que lo ame-contesto hinata bajando la mira, y sorprendiendo a ino, que detuvo lo que estaba asiendo para levantarse y mirar a hinata con los ojos muy abiertos

-el se lo dijo?-pregunto a un sorprendida

-si, por que?-pregunto queriendo saber la razón de la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia

Una vez que ino se recupero de su estado de asombro, volvió a ancarse y seguir curando su muslo

-veraz, el joven uchiha tiene una reputación con la mujeres muy extensa-hinata no expreso nada solo se mantenía mirándola con curiosidad-es un completo mujeriego, no a habido mujer que no se le resista, pero todas y cada una de ellas no pasan de una noche, para ser olvidadas por el joven-hinata frunció el ceño, ¿entonces por que diablos la quería a ella? ¿Seria para poseerla y satisfacer su curiosidad? No si fuese así no se abría tomada la molestia de apartarla de su padre, si no que hubiese dicho directamente que quería acostarse con ella, entonces ¿que es lo que quería de ella? Tal vez y si era venganza después de todo, pero como esperaba que lo quisiera si la hacia sufrir

-jamás eh visto que le preste atención de mas a una en especial, solo a la señorita haruno, pero ella solo es como su medio rápido para bajarse la calentura, pero jamás eh visto que le importe o que el se tomo el tiempo para enamorarla, esas son cosas que al joven nunca le han importado, es por eso que me sorprende que le haya dicho eso a usted-termino de decir, al igual que terminaba de curarla

-yo jamás podría amarlo jamás-dijo con una voz tan convincente que ino pensó que si lo que su jefe quería era amor por parte de ella tendría que dejar de hacer sufrir, pero eso era algo en lo que ella no tenia permitido meterse, aun sentía una enorme curiosidad y pena por esa muchacha, le recordaba a ella hace algunos años

-como termino en sus manos señorita?-pregunto al fin al ver que su curiosidad ganaba

Hinata la miro y termino por contarle todo, excepto la parte de la plática con su padre y su plan de escape, ino la miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que su jefe fuera capaz de tanto, la mira con lastima y después dudo sobre lo que iba a decir, quizás ella podía ser feliz en su lugar

-espere-dijo para salir y observar que nadie viniera, al asegurarse bien regreso cerrando la puerta tras de si-le daré un consejo, no soy tonta lo veo en sus ojos que desea escapar-hinata se asusto un poco, si esa chica se lo decía a sasuke seguro y le iría mal-no se lo diré al joven tranquila-esa parecía tranquilizarla-pero le diré esto, si quiere salir de aquí, tendrá que sucumbir ante el-

-jamás are eso-replico molesta

-entonces jamás saldrá de aquí, la única forma de salir es que usted se gane su confianza, y así deje de vigilarla las 24 horas del día, por que estoy casi segura que eso ara-hinata cayó y prefiero escucharla-

-te escucho-dijo e ino asintió y continúo

-gánese su confianza, deje que le haga el amor, trate de llevarse bien con el, pero no lo haga de un día para otro o el se dará cuenta de lo que trama, hágale creer que lo odia, pero que también puede sucumbir ante las caricias, y los besos, muéstrese rejega pero entregada y el no sospechara nada, también haga amistad con alguien de seguridad, para que la ayude de ser necesario, y entonces usted será libre, pero debe de huir lo más lejos posible y rápido por que le aseguro que en el momento que él se dé cuenta de su ausencia, moverá tierra y mar para encontrarla-

Hinata escuchaba atenta, ino tenía razón, en todo, pero ella no quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre, ella lo odiaba y no podría simplemente entregarle su cuerpo que aun que no era virgen ya que había tenido novios anteriormente y venga ella tenía 23 años no era una santa, aun así no quería, ella simplemente no podía

-tiene que hacerlo es la única forma-le dijo ino como si leyera su mente, tenía razón ese pequeño sacrificio valía su libertad y si era necesario para salir de ese lugar lo aria

-gracias ino, tiene razón, are lo que sea para largarme-dijo e ino le regreso la sonrisa

-tengo que irme pero lo mas seguro es que el joven venga a su cuarto una que le informe que ya le cure, y entonces tendrá que actuar-ante esto hinata asintió y la vio salir

Busco en su maleta, una camisa roja de manga larga con cuello en V y un short de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de las rodilla tapando su marca, se cepillo su cabello y se observo en el espejo, ella era muy bonito y no dejaría que alguien como el arruinara su felicidad, entonces no tuvo dudas aria lo que fuera por salir, entonces escucho la puerta abrirle y por el espejo lo observo

Por instinto se levanto un poco asustada

-que quieres-le dijo amenazantemente

-creo haberle dicho a yamanaka que no quería ver tapada esa marca-hinata supuso que se refería a ino, viro su rostro como dijo no le daría el gusto de ver la maldita marca que el había hecho

-pues yo no quiero verla-le dijo sin voltear a verlo, camino hasta la cama, necesitaba sentarse, mas sin embargo la mano de el en su muñeca la detuvo, el presiono un poco fuerte sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor, sin embargo ella lo miro desafiante, acercando su rostro al de el, mirándolo con odio, la mano de él se poso en su nuca, tomándola un poco fuerte de los cabellos, y acercando su rostro al de ella, sabía que la quería besar, ella trato de volar ale rostro más este le jalo más fuerte de los cabellos, para que lo mirara sin permitirle siquiera un quejido este la beso con furia

Hinata sintió el beso igual que el anterior, con dolo y sin sentimiento, pero si quería salir de ahí tendría que poner su plan en marcha, como pudo zafó su muñeca y y lo trato de empujar, abrió un poco la boca como si le fuera a gritar, pero ella sabía que no era su intención, el aprovecho ese acto para profundizar el beso, dejo de forcejear, y poco a poco se dejo llevar empezando a corresponder muy poco, aun que no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, al notar la sorpresa de el, supo que era el momento

Lo empujo separándolo de ella, y tapándose la boca fingiendo estar sorprendida por su actuar, el la miro un poco sorprendido, pero era obvio que casi no se notaba en su rostro

-no lo vuelas a hacer-le dijo hinata retrocediendo poco a poco como si realmente estuviera arrepentida de su actuar, lo vio acercarse de nuevo a ella y ella retrocedía

Lo había sentido, sintió como ella le había correspondida aun que hubiesen sido segundos, la vio como se sorprendía por su propio actuar, y entonces lo sintió, esa pequeña excitación al saber una parte de ella tal vez muy en el fondo había disfrutado de su beso

-no te acerque-dijo topando con el tocador y verse acorralada cuando, el sin previo aviso la volvió a besar, ella trato de quitarlo, pero algo cambio, eso beso no se comparaba con los dos anteriores, el la beso lento, suave y hasta cierto punto era una sensación extrañamente agradable, esta vez no forcejeo, y se dejo llevar, le correspondió de la misma forma, cerro sus ojos, y poso sus manos en los hombros de el, en verdad, le estaba agradando ese beso, lo sintió despegarse de ella, para bajar poco a poco hasta su cuello, donde tenia las marcas que anteriormente el le había provocada, pero esta vez el se tomaba su tiempo para saborearla, y sin poder evitarlo soltó un placentero gemido que fue como un despertador para ella y un detonante de excitación para el

-¡basta¡-le dijo separándola de nuevo con un empujón, esta vez no había sido actuación, ella había disfrutado del los labios del demonio, y eso no debía pasar, ella debía tener su mente fría en todo momento, vio su mirada, esta brillaba de deseo, un deseo dirigido a ella, tenía que aclarar su mente antes de seguir con eso-esto no puede pasar, yo te odio-dijo tratando de librarse de el y caminar hacia la puerta tenía que salir de esa habitación continuaría después con su plan mientras ella siguiera así de exaltada no podría

Pero claro está que en los planes del uchiha no estaba dejarla marchar, no cuando la sentía débil ante el, cuando estaba sucumbiendo a la tentación de su cuerpo, la tomo del brazo con fuerza de nuevo y la tira a la cama, se poso arriba de ella, y la mira su rostro sonrojado y asustado, se acerco para besarla de nuevo pero ella voltio el rostro, y no desaprovecharía nada, comenzó dando suaves besos a su níveo cuello, la sentía removerse tratando de quitarlo, pero el sentía como también trataba de callar los suaves gemidos de placer, tomo con su mano uno de sus pecho, se sentían tan suaves, necesitaba sentir más, pensó, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo su delicada piel, y llegando hasta el sostén, metiendo su mano por debajo de este, y entonces como si una bomba estañara en su interior, escucho un gemido que lo hizo explotar

Hinata trataba de callar los suspiros que luchaban por salir, y es que el estaba siendo tan dulce de alguna forma, y entonces lo decidió, si iba a perder sufrir ante alguien tan cruel como el al menos ella trataría de disfrutarlo lo que pudiera, ese al menos seria su foco en su cuarto oscuro, y cuando sintió su mano sobre su pecho entonces no pudo callar un gemido, y sabia que vendrían mas no quería gemir, una cosa era disfrutar y otra era dar a demostrar que lo hacía, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su boca tratando se callar esos gemidos traicioneros

-no, no los calles, lo quiero escuchar-dijo y le quito la mano de su boca, pero después sustituirla con sus labios, besándola con un poco más pasión, ella no correspondió al principio conforme el seguía termino cediendo, besándole de la misma forma, lo sintió relajarse, ella subió sus manos a su pecho tratando de apartarlo un poco, después de todo tenía que seguir fingiendo, pero este pego su cuerpo mas a ella evitando así su lejanía-olvídalo hinata, hoy tu serás mía-hinata lo miro con furia, aun que sintiera esas sensaciones, ella se sentía un tanto humillada de que el pensara que ella al fin había cedido, y sin poder controlarse, le dio una cachetada, pero esta vez el en vez de abofetearla como antes le dirigió una mirada de deseo, como su golpe en vez de herirlo le diera placer

Se sentía tan excitado que ni la bofetada le provoco dolor solo mas deseos de poseerla, cuando la vio entregarse tuvo dudas sobre el cambio pero al ver tan molesta y con lo bofetada, se dio cuenta que ella luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, por que podría ódialo, pero su cuerpo le exigía su cercanía, y esa vez en vez de regresarla el golpe, puso su rodilla en su entre pierna abriéndole sus piernas y arrancándole un gemido

Sus gemido oh dios, esos gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, quería seguir escuchándolos y el sabia como arrancarle varios, se separo de ella, y sin dejarla protestar le arranco la camisa, dejando ver un sostén blanco

-basta no-le decía pero el sabía lo que quería, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y bajo el cierre comenzando a quitárselo, el necesitaba escuchar esos placenteros gemidos a como diera lugar, por lo que bajo el pantalón junto a las bragas, dejando su intimidad expuesta, sonrio al verla totalmente depilada y apetecible para el, hinata lo miro avergonzada y deseo taparse con sus manos más el no se lo permitió, y las aparto acerco su rostro a su intimidad y hinata sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer-no sasuke por favor nooooooo-gimió al sentir como la lengua de sasuke entraba en su cavidad, era tan excitante, ella está a un paso del límite en el no podría parar, y dudaba querer hacerlo

Hinata era exquisita, la escuchaba soltar gemido uno seguido de otros, y eso hacia maravillas en su miembro que ya comenzaba a sentirse duro, pero antes de darle la atención que quería, tenia que terminar de saborear la ojiperla que tenía las manos presionando las sabanas ante la torturosa acción del pelinegro

-ahhh, bast…, ahhh,-los gemidos no cesaban y por el amor de dios sasuke si que sabia como hacer un buen sexo oral, entonces lo sintió secar de sus movimiento, y abrió los ojos ante la acción de el, sintió sus labios, en la marca de su herida, herida que el había hecho, lo miro confusa, como alguien como el podía ser tan malditamente cruel y después actuar así, sus besos comenzaron a subir hasta su abdomen, y después, hasta sus pechos, donde aun tenía el sostén, este al verlo se dio cuenta que el seguía vestido, y con tremenda lentitud, se desabrocho su camisa, y terminando por quitársela, dejando ver su abdomen marcado y sus brazos fuertes

Hinata sintió deseos de tocarlo, pero no, ella no lo aria, miro a sasuke admitía que era alguien muy guapo, y tenia un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, pero ella debía salir de el, por que la marca en su muslo era un recordatorio de su crueldad, sintió sus dedos, por sus hombros, bajando los tirantes de su sostén, y pasando su brazo por debajo de ella lo termino por desabrochar, aventándolo a algún lugar de la habitación, sus senos quedaron libre, y con sus manos comenzó a masajearlos, y subiendo su rostro para besarla de nuevo

-esto es un error-dijo hinata suspirando ante las caricias en sus pechos, sasuke termino con la distocia y la beso, una vez que ella correspondía cerrando sus ojos, el dejo sus pecho y la abrazo, presionando sus pechos con su cuerpo, sintiendo la exquisitez de su calor, y posando sus piernas entre las de ella, y esta se enredaran en la cintura de el, sin separar sus labios, la apretujaba mas a si mismo, era increíble como con solo sentir su cuerpo desnudo se ponía tan duro no podía esperar quería hacerla suya ya

Se separa de ella terminando de quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers, dejando expuesto su duro miembro ya erecto y deseoso de entrar en ella, hinata, siento una oleada de excitación, al ver lo grande y duro que se encontraba, solo pensaba en bien que se sentiría tener dentro, sasuke sintió un como su ego se incrementaba al ver en sus ojos el deseo, al verlo totalmente desnudo, el sabia que una vez que eso pasara ella volvería a odiarlo, quizás y más que nunca, pero ese momento el la proclamaría como suya

-tú eres mía-ante esas palabras el estuvo a punto de penetrarla, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo hinata tomo las fuerza suficientes para tirarlo a la cama y subirse a horcada arriba de el sin que hubiera penetración, y rodeaba sus manos en el cuello de el, presionándolo con molestia, ella no era suya, ella solo lo hacia para poder salir de ahí, lo miro con ira en sus ojos perlas y mas al verlo sonreír con burla, sintió sus manos en su cadera mas no hizo mas

-yo jamás seré tuy… ahhh- gimió al sentir como tomaba sus caderas y la empujaba hacia su pene, penetrándola de una sola estocada, sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba, y cerraba sus ojos ante el placer de tal penetración, lo vio cerrar lo ojos a el y lo escucho soltar un gemido

Diablo, sabia que seria completamente exquisito, pero al sentirla completamente fue mas de lo que se espero, soltó un suspiro sintiendo como las manos de ella que le tenia prisionero el cuello, le soltaban y se posaban a su pecho tratando de controlar su respirar, cuando abrió los ojos fue cuando se lo dijo

-tu eres mi…-pero antes de terminar la sintió levantarse para dejarse caer de nuevo, robándole un suspiro a ambos, no, sabia lo que el le diría y ella no le dejaría hacerlo, comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica con la caderas de el, sintió como subía sus manos a sus pechos que brincaban con cada penetración, gimió, estaba sintiendo tanto placer que no podía pensar en nada mas, cuando sin mas, sasuke abrazándola y buscando sus labios, sin dejar el vaivén de caderas, hinata se sentía desfallecer y el se sentía tan deseoso de mas y eso era lo que tendría, bajo sus besos a su cuello, y hasta llegar sus pechos, lo cueles disgusto a su antejos, la sintió gemir mas alto cuando succiono con fuerza uno de sus pezones

-ahhhh…., dios, mmmm- sintió sus manos femeninas sobre sus cabellos presionando un poco, queriendo hacer mas cercano el contacto

-eres hermosa-le escucho decir con voz con una voz ronca-tan perfecta-dijo tomándola de las cadera y haciendo los movimientos mas rítmicos y regresando a sus labios, que fueron recibidos por los de ella gustoso-ahhh- gimió el pelinegro, cuando sintió un movimiento tan rápido y profundo por parte de ella, la tomo del trasero y la recostó en la cama quedando el arriba de ella

-ahora es mi turno-dijo saliendo de ella y entrando tan rápido y profundo que los dos no pudieron callar los gemidos, entraba y salía, con movimientos tan placentero que hinata no podía creer que estuviera acostándose con él, sintió que pronto llegaría su orgasmo, demonios, a pesar de que lo esperaba con ansias, una parte de ella no quería creer que ese placer lo estuviera sitiando por el, trato de reprimirse, quería que el terminara para así ella no lo hiciera

-quiero que te vengas, hinata, quiero que te vengas para mi, quiero ver tus expresión cuando llegues a la cúspide del placer, placer que te estoy brindando yo-dijo haciendo sus estocada más rápidas y duras

\- no, ahhh, no lo are…, mmm, tu serás, ahhh, el que termine primero-dijo mirándolo desafiante, siendo devuelta por la misma mirada solo que esta tenía una mirada, un destello de diversión

Asi que ella esperaba que el terminara, rio en sus adentros, el era un hombre que habia esta con muchas mujeres, el conocía todo sobre el cuerpo humano femenino, dirigió una mano hacia la espalda de hinata y fue entonces cuando hinata abrió los ojos ante el placer y la sorpresa, sasuke toco un punto que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, pero lo malo fue que al tocarlo y sumándole las embestidas, sintió como la golpeaba su orgasmo

-ahhhhhhhhhhh- gimió tan fuerte que no dudaba que le hubieran escuchado en toda la mansión, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, se convulsiono debajo de sasuke que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de superioridad, y después de unas cuantos estocadas mas lo vio cerrar lo ojos y terminando por venirse

Sus respiraciones se acoplaron poco a poco, el seguía dentro de ella, una vez recuperados, el salió dejándose caer al lado de ella

Bien ya está hecho pensó hinata, sintiéndose terrible al saber cuánto lo había disfrutado, no quería mirarlo a la cara, no podía, sin decir nada, se envolvió en la sabana y se metió al baño cerrando con seguro, no quería que el entrara y tuvieran otro arranque, se metió al agua sin importarle lo fría que esta estuviera, solo quería quitarse la sensación de los besos y caricias de sasuke, escucho el golpe de la puerta y mira hacia esa dirección

-hyuga-escucho su voz, pero no le contesto-hyuga abre-dijo levantando un poco mas la voz

-¡no, lárgate, eso no debió pasar¡-le grito ino tenía razón si ella se mostraba cariñosa después de todo lo que el le hizo el sospecharía, tenía que trátalo mal, aun que para eso ella no tenia que fingir

-sasuke al escuchar eso sintió furia, como que no debió pasar, el bien que lo había disfrutado, al diablo la amabilidad, trato de ser amable y ella le tiraba la verdad en la cara, no esperaba que lo quisiera de un día para otro, de hecho eso sería algo muy raro, pero al menos esperaba que aceptara lo increíble que había sido

-abre la maldita puerta hyuga o te juro que te arrepentirás-grito molesto, ella así lo había querido

-no, lárgate-le repitió con el mismo tono de voz, escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, la muy maldita se estaba lavando sus carisias, eso en no lo toleraría, de una patada la puerta se abrió, vio su mirada asustada, el no sentía nada que no fuera ira, la saco de los cabellos de la ducha y la tiro al suelo de la recamara, se hinco a su altura y la tomo con fuerza de las mejillas, noto que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, el se había puesto su pantalón por lo que no estaba desnudo

Hinata estaba asustada, que había pasado con el chico con el que se había acostado, a hora estaba frente a ella solo el demonio que la maltrataba, sintió dolor cuando el pulgar de el presionaba la marca que aun no cerraba del todo, y comenzaba a sentir sangre

-esto te marca como mía hyuga-dijo presionando mas fuerte, hinata sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos y trato de quitar la mano que presionaba sus mejillas, pero era en vano-yo aquí soy el que manda, asi que no se te ocurra ordenarme que me largue, por que tu aras lo que yo diga y mande, y obedecerás, oíste-hinata lo miro con resentimiento, pero termino por asentir ante el miedo de que el le hiciera algo-eso espero-dijo soltándola bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación

Se quedo sin hacer nada ahí sola llorando y con la impotencia de lo hacer nada, desnuda y con la rabia mas fuerte que nunca, estaba decidido se largaría de ese lugar, aria lo que fuera para no hacerlo enojar una vez que tuviera su confianza de largaría de ese infierno, por que si por un momento se sintió en el paraíso al hacer el amor con el, ahora se había dado cuenta, que el le había cortado las alas y la había dejado caer en el putrefacto infierno

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

y hasta aquí el tercer capitulo si merece review déjenme uno por fa

se que sasuke es un hijo de p…, pero tranquilos no falta mucho para la historia se ponga mas interesante


	4. Chapter 4

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 4: me largo por que no soy un juguete

Después de lo sucedido con sasuke ese día, hinata empezó a tener mas cuidado con sasuke, por suerte el se iba en la mañanas a la empresa y había ocasiones en la que no regresaba por un dio o dos, aun que después de lo sucedido el ya no la había vuelto a buscar con intenciones de sexo, pero por desgraciada pereciera que le tenia mas odio que antes, pues siempre que tenia oportunidad la humillaba, le tiraba la comida en la cara enfrente de todos, le gritaba, y cuando estaban solos incluso la llegaba a lastimar físicamente, ella ya no lo soportaba, cuando sasuke no estaba ella aprovechaba ese tiempo para recorrer la mansión, los jardines y todo el terreno, sasuke había dado órdenes de no dejarla salir de la propiedad en ningún momento

Ella había hecho una gran amistad con ino y kiba, aun que claro que a escondidas del uchiha, hinata le había contado a kiba sobre su plan una vez que le tuvo la confianza y este para su sorpresa acepto ayudarle cuando lo necesitara, había hablado con ino sobre lo sucedido y como el ya no la buscaba, no sabía cómo ganarse su confianza si el ya no se le acercaba con otros fines que no fuera maltratarla, ino le dijo que tal vez ella tenía que buscar el contacto con el, pero hinata admitía que tenia cierto temor de acercársele

Ese día el no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, suponía que era la ventaja de ser jefe de tu propia empresa, ella estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, no podía concentrarse aun seguía dudando sobre las palabras de ino, tal ve y era verdad, y ella debía convencerlo de que quería estar con el, se levanto dejando el libro en la mesita pequeña, miro las escaleras y con paso dudoso las subió, se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, tenia miedo y si la lastimaba o golpeaba, al diablo ella tenia que salir de allí, toco recibiendo un delante de su parte, se reviso, llevaba puesta un falda blanca hasta los muslos que no ocultaba su marca el le había dejado en claro que quería verla siempre, y una camisa color negra sin mangas, abrió la puerta y lo vio concentrado en el computador

Levanto su mirada hacia ella, y se quito los lentes, pero sin cerrar la computadora, ella aun dudosa se acerco hasta llegar a su lado, con miedo lo miro y le cerro el computador, lo vio dirigirle una mirada de molestia ante tal acción, casi juraba que saldría corriendo pero se armo de valor y tomo el computador y lo dejo en la mesa de alado, vio sus lentes en sus manos y se le ocurrió una ida que esperaba no le provocara su muerte

Tomo los lentes y se los puso, el la mira con molestia y confusión

-hyuga que…-mas las palabras siguientes de hinata lo dejaron sin palabras

-hazme el amor-le pidió con un leve sonrojo, y eso sumándole los lentes, esa se le hizo la visión más sexy en toda su condenada vida-onegai, sasuke, hazme el amor-dijo y tomando el poco valor que le quedaba lo tomo del cuello y lo beso siendo correspondida al instante por el pelinegro, quien sin dudarlo la tomo y la recostó en la cama, mientras se besaban, sasuke dirigió su mano hacia el trasero de ella, sobre la blanca falda que se le ajustaba a las piernas, hinata sonrio en sus adentros, al parecer no la mataría, justo cuando las cosas se tornaron mas apasionada, se escucho el carraspeo de alguien haciendo que hinata se separara de sasuke para mirar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rosa

-almenos cierra la puerta cariño-le dijo la mujer a sasuke que al darse cuenta de quien se trataba cambio su rostro de furia por uno divertido

-tranquila solo es diversión no te enceles-le decía mientras paraba de la cama igual que hinata, esta al darse cuenta que tenia aun los lentes se los quito y los dejo arriba de la computadora

-yo encelarme por una mocosa como ella-dijo mirando a hinata con desprecio

-deberías conseguirte un juguete más excitante-dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a la peliazul, que frunció el ceño ante como la llamó la ojiverde, pero lo cambio por uno de sorpresa al ver como ella se acercaba a sasuke y lo besaba tan apasionadamente, e igual que sasuke

-me gustan lo juguetes variados-dijo sonriéndole después del beso

¿un juguete?, el muy cabron le había llamado juguete?

-oye mocosa, por que no nos dejas a solas tenemos mucho de que hablar no cariño-dijo mirando a sasuke que le sonrio y después con una mirada de desprecio dirigida a hinata contesto

-si, hyuga lárgate-hinata sintió un furia enorme, así que eso era, a pesar de que lo sabía era feo que te lo dijeran en la cara, y sin dirigirle mas que una mirada fulminante al ojinegro salió apresurada de la habitación dando un portazo, pues su juguete se le acabo, corrió a su habitación, tomo una pequeña bolsa donde metió su cartera verificando que estuviera la tarjeta de crédito, tomo el pasaporte y lo metió también, a pesar de que tenía miedo, también tenía ira, escucho entrar a alguien y por un momento se le paro el corazón al pensar que era sasuke pero suspiro al darse cuenta que era ino

-hinata que haces-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si-miro a hinata con miedo-dime que no haces lo que pienso que haces

-ino tengo que irme, no lo soporto mas, por favor ayúdame-la miro con suplica-

-pero el joven uchiha está en la mansión, como se te ocurre irte justamente hoy-le dijo como si estuviera loca

-por eso mismo ino, piénsalo si el está aquí la seguridad no esta tan activa, como cuando no está, a demás el esta ocupado con una chica-dijo con un deje de molestia que ino noto

-hinata te vas por que los viste?-pregunto y hinata negó molesta

-no ino, me largo porque no soy un juguete-dijo sorprendiendo a ino-por eso quiero irme, quiero ser libre, entiéndeme por favor-dijo casi con lagrimas, ino lo entendió y asintió

-de acuerdo, arregla todo iré con kiba para ver si puede distraer a los guardias de la entrada-dijo mas antes de salir hinata la detuvo

-ino, una vez que me vaya ocupo que le informes tu a sasuke-dijo confundiendo a la rubia

-pero si le informo te mandara a buscar y tu ocupas tiempo para huir-le informo

-no ino, yo sabré que hacer pero tienes que infórmale, para que así no sospeche que me ayudaste, ok-ante eso ino asintió y salió rumbo a buscar al castaño, hinata estaba nerviosa, tomo el papel donde venia la dirección y nombre del amigo de su padre en América, tendría que actuar pronto, lo guardo en el bolso, espero a ino, y esta llego informándole que kiba las ayudaría

-entrégale esto a sasuke cuando le informes de mi huida, dile que lo encontraste en mi alcoba cuando venias a dejarme de comer-dijo e ino asintió, ino asomo la cabeza al ver que no había monos en la costa, una vez en la puerta principal notaron a 2 guardias, kiba se estaba tardando, después de unos segundo notaron como al parecer les comunicaban algo y salían corriendo era ahora o nunca, ino la abrazo y hinata mirando a los alrededores corrió por todo el jardín hasta llegar al cancel, tomo la copia de la llave que le había dado kiba hace unos días, abrió la puerta del cancel, y miro por última vez la mansión

-espero no volver a verte, ante esto cerro y salió corriendo tenía que encontrar un taxi pronto

Ino espero diez minutos mientras llevaba comida al cuarto de hinata tenía que fingir que había llevado cuando descubrió su escape, regreso a la entrada y al ver como los guardias volvían a sus puesto subió hasta el cuarto de su jefe, escuchaba los gritos y gemidos de una mujer, rodo los ojos, que bueno que hinata se había librado de el y de una vida miserable, toco la puerta y los gemidos seguían

-largo-escucho el grito ronco de su jefe y sonrio solo quería ver la cara cuando se enterar

-joven uchiha es urgente-le dijo fingiendo preocupación

-dilo después, ahora lárgate-los gemidos siguieron y esta vez lo soltó

-joven uchiha, se trata de la señorita hyuga, ha escapado-al decir eso escucho un bufido femenino seguido de pasos, después la puerta siendo abierta por un sasuke con sorprendido y furioso, se notaba que se había puesta con prisa el pantalón

-que dijiste-le exigió, se notaba muy pero muy molesto

-fui a dejarle la bandeja de comida a la señorita y no había nadie, y encontré esto en su cama-le dijo entregándole el pedazo de papel

Sasuke tomo el papel con rapidez, leyéndolo, sintiendo como la furia crecía mas y mas en su interior

 _-espero y te pudras en el infierno, no soy tu juguete imbécil, búscate uno que se quede a tu lado-_

Termino de leer el papel y salió del cuarto furioso

-KIBAAA, KIBAAA-grito por toda la mansión hasta que llego el castaño

-a sus ordenes joven-le dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo sasuke lo tomo de las solapas de su traje

-donde demonios estas?-pregunto frustrado

-disculpe señor?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido sintiendo felicidad por su amiga que al parecer si había escapado

-donde esta hinata hyuga-pregunto y lo que es castaño respondió

-no lo se señor, hubo un pequeño incidente en el jardín trasero, alguien incendio el pasto, por lo que varios guardias fueron ayudar-informo

-¡pues en ese tiempo ella se largo, quiero todos los guardias, salga a buscarla y me la traigan aquí¡-grito tan fuerte e imponente que kiba solo pudo asentir y correr informando las ordenes, ino solo deseaba que hinata hubiera logrado escapar

Corría y corría y ningún maldito taxi, de seguir así la seguiría y la atraparía fácilmente

-es ella, atrápenla-escucho a sus espaldas y vio a dos hombres de trajes negros, la adrenalina mesclada con el miedo se apoderaron comenzando a correr lo mas que pudo llego hasta un parque donde se encendió detrás de una banca, miro a los alrededores no había ni un alma, por que le pasaba eso a ella, fue cuando vio a alguien en una moto naranja con negro, llevaba casco por lo que no veía su rostro, pero era su única esperanza, corrió siendo vista por los hombres siendo nuevamente perseguida, se puso enfrente de la moto, que se freno de golpe, a centímetros de ella, voltio y vio a los guardias a unos 60 metros de ella, y sintió desesperación

-que diablos te pasa podría a verte atropellado-su voz era de un hombre pero eso poco le importo

-ayúdame por favor-dijo temblando y casi al colapso- me persiguen-lo vio voltear hacia los hombres y sin preguntar dijo

-toma sube-dijo entregándole un casco que se pudo a un velocidad increíble y subió justo a 10 metros de ellos, arranco la moto antes de que lo guardias llegaran a ellos, hinata voltio viendo como se alejaban suspiro y todas su emociones explotaron comenzando a llorar, tenia abrazado al chico que al escucharla llorar prefirió no decir nada

-crees poder perderlos, lo más seguro es que te sigan-dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto

-oye hablas con un experto-dijo y enseguida tomo varia rutas hasta que llego a una mansión enorme, hinata supuso que era su casa, entro con la moto aparcándola en una enorme cochera donde tenía varia motos mas y dos autos increíblemente geniales, hinata bajo aun tenia los pelos de punta, que bueno que se había cambiado la falda por un pantalón antes de salir, así podía ocultar su marca y correr con libertad y sin dificultades, lo vio bajar el chico llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y debajo un camiseta gris, junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros con naranja, se quito el casco revelando un manta de cabellos rubios y unos hermosísimos ojos azules, que si no fuera por lo alterada que esta estaba seguro la hubieran hipnotizado, tenia tres marcas en cada mejillas que se le hicieron tiernas, y su sonrisa, al ver su sonrisa, sintió como si sus problemas desaparecieran pero por desgracia ahí seguían

-mi nombre es naruto, naruto uzumaki-se presento sacando las llaves de la moto y dejando el casco en el espejo de esta

-s-soy hinata-no quiso decir su apellido, además suponía que ya no podía-muchas gracias por ayudarme, enserio estoy completamente en deuda contigo-el rostro de el se torno serio y hinata se preocupo suponía que le debía una explicación

-te ayude por que la verdad te veía muy asustada, y no lo pensé, pero quiero pensar que no rescate a un criminal y que esos hombres no eran policías o algo así-dijo alarmando a hinata

-no, no soy una criminal y mucho menos eran policías esos hombres, la verdad es una muy larga historia-dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado esas últimas 2 semanas y media

-entonces por que no entramos y me lo cuentas, te gusta el ramen?-dijo sorprendiendo a hinata, no esperaba que le abriera las puertas de su casa, pero algo estaba segura y es que estaría más segura con el que en la calle

-nunca lo eh probado-confeso recibiendo un mira divertida de el, que la miraba como si le hubiera confesado el más grande de los pecados

-entonces no sabes de lo que te has perdido-dijo comenzando a guiarla dentro de la mansión, mientras le decía lo delicioso que era ese platillo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke regreso a su cuarto donde estaba sakura fumándose tranquilamente un cigarrillo, era un idiota, en ese momento odiaba a sakura por haber aparecido, justo cuando hinata estaba dispuesta a entregársele justo como el lo había deseado desde hace tanto aparecía sakura y se lo arruinaba, se sintió un idiota al pensar que tal vez se había ido por haber preferido a sakura que a ella, cuando estaba dispuesta a estar con el

-continuamos cariño-en ese momento no deseaba escuchar su voz ni siquiera quería verla

-sakura tienes 20 segundo para largarte si no quieres salir mal parada-ante lo dicho la pelirosa se alarmo, conocía a sasuke y no se pensaba arriesgarse, tomo sus ropas que estaban en el suelo y salió dejándole solo

-maldita sea-grito tirando las cosas del tocador-cuando escucho el sonido de su celular, estaba por tirarlo al pensar que sería alguna llamada de la empresa, pero lo cogio al ver que se trataba de uno de seguridad

-la encontraron?-pregunto con una voz tan desesperada como macabramente amenazadora

-si-sasuke suspiro pero el alivio no duro mucho ante lo siguiente-pero escapo, detuvo a un motociclista y subió a la moto con él, la seguimos pero el motociclista logro perdernos-sasuke sintió como el celular crujía ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo

-entonces escapo-dijo ira contenida en su voz

-si señor, por desgracia la motocicleta no tenia placas y el casco tapaba la cabeza del que la manejaba por lo que no podemos identificar de quien se trata-ante esto sasuke no lo soporto mas y tiro el teléfono al suelo destrozándose, paso su mano por su cabello con frustración-donde estas hinata-pregunto al aire y se poso frente al espejo del tocador-espero que sepas esconderte bien hinata, por que cuando te atrape juro que te are pagar todas y cada una de los días que te busque-dijo dándole un puñetazo al espejo despedazándole

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y hasta aquí, bueno tengo una confesión, lo cierto es que cuando escribí la escena del escape, mis nervios estaban muy alterados era como si sintiera el miedo de hinata, no se si le paso a ustedes por que ami si

Bueno que les pareció ya salió naruto, y la cosa se pone aun mejor, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5: ayudame por favor

Y bueno les traigo la esperada conti espero la disfruten

Capitulo: 5 ayúdame

Naruto guio a hinata dentro de la mansión, cuando se bajaron noto que la chica era muy bonita, esos ojos perlas y su cabello negro largo, pero se le notaba con algunas ojeras y un tanto delgada, además que, podía ver el pequeño morete en el cuello, llevaba un chaqueta que cubría sus brazos pero no se sorprendería si encontraba mas en ellos, entraron y noto como le maravillaba la mansión

-tu casa es muy bonita-le alago a lo que el sonrio

-bueno en realidad no es mi casa-hinata voltio a verlo, ¿entonces entraron sin permiso?, el al notar la razón de su mirada se apresuro a aclararle

-oh no, no es lo que piensas, esta es la casa de mi padrino, mi casa está en estado unidos-hinata sonrio por el hecho de pensar que habían entrado sin autorización a una casa ajena-vamos acompáñame-ese chico a hinata le daba extrañamente un sensación de alegría y protección, suponía era de la edad de sasuke unos 24 o 25 años, lo siguió hasta una cocina a hinata le extrañaba como una casa tan grande no tenia servidumbre

-no ahí nadie aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar, el chico saco varias cosas para cocinar y sin mirarla le contesto

-normalmente tenemos servidumbre, pero mi padrino y su familia fueron a nevada de vacaciones, yo vine por un asunto de trabajo por lo que le pedí que me dejara quedarme unos día aquí, pero con la condición no tener trabajadores domésticos, ya que sería un desperdicio para una sola persona-hinata se sentó en una mesa que había ahí

-quieres ayuda?-pregunto a lo que el chico negó

-gracias pero, no tardare mucho porque no me cuentas por que te perseguían esos hombres-dijo sentándose enfrente de ella, ella asintió

Le conto como su padre resumidamente la vendió, excluyo el hecho de quien era su familia y que sasuke uchiha era el protagonista de su relato, no sabía si el chico iría a decirle y aun que no se viera como alguien malo era mejor no arriesgarse, conto como tuvo que acostarse con el para ganar su confianza, como la maltrataba y humillaba y como al final decidió escapar gracias a una sirvienta y un guardia de seguridad

Naruto escuchaba sin hacer preguntas cada que la chica hablaba sentía ira y frustración, como alguien podía pasar por eso

-por que no lo demandas?-pregunto el rubio

-no puedo, en el contrato especifica como yo le pertenezco a el, y que el puede hacer lo que le plazca conmigo-dijo intentando no llorar

-y que harás-dijo a lo hinata contesto

-mi padre me entrego una tarjeta de crédito con suficiente dinero para irme a América, nueva york y busque a un amigo de el que me dará su ayuda-le dijo y naruto se paro para seguir con la comida, y sin decir nada sirvió dos platos de esos fideos, hinata sintió sus estomago rugir sonrojándose en el acto, naruto sonrio ante esto, hinata probo la comida y sonrio estaba deliciosa

-te gusta?-pregunto naruto a la chica sonriendo

-si, esta delicioso, te gusta cocinar?-pregunto tratando de abrir un tema de conversación

-la verdad soy pésimo, en la cocina, pero como me encanta el ramen aprendí a cocinarlo, es lo único que se cocinar-dijo un poco avergonzado, y ambos comenzaron a reír ante eso

:::::::::::::::

Sasuke miraba como un león enjaulado a todos sus empleados

-y bien quiero saber cómo diablos escapo y nadie la vio-dijo sasuke esperando un respuesta

-la señorita sakura nos pidió que no molestáramos, por lo que nos dijo que no nos apreciáramos por los pasillos-informo una de las sirvientas mas grandes

-entonces por que fuiste a llevarle de comer a hinata?-pregunto sasuke a ino que le contesto con rapidez

-mis disculpas, pero yo estaba en la lavandería cuando la señorita sakura llegó y ninguna me informo-dijo ino mirando con el ceño fruncido a todas, ya que en realidad no mentía en eso

-bien, ahora, porque demonios ustedes no estaban en su posición?-pregunto a los guardias de la entrada

-el guardia en jefe, nos llamo ya que al parecer alguien había empezado un incendio en el jardín, el lugar coincide con el cuarto de la señorita tal vez aventó un fosforo o algo para provocarlo-anuncio el guardia, sasuke sentía frustración y necesitaba encontrarla para poder desquitarla con ella

-voy a salir si vienen a buscarme díganle que me llamen a mi teléfono-dijo tomando las llaves del auto y comenzando a recorrer la cuidad, cuando la encontrara, lo primero que aria seria hacerle el amor sin compasión y piedad, después ella se enteraría de quien era sasuke uchiha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez que terminaron de comer hinata se levanto, debía seguir, tenía que ir a sacar el dinero y después al aeropuerto, tenía miedo pero era lo único que podía hacer

-muchas gracias por salvarme-le dijo regalándole una reverencia-pero me tengo que ir-le dijo tomando su bolso, naruto quería detenerla ofrecerle esa casa de hospedaje y su ayuda, pero no quería involucrarse, no de nuevo

-toma-dijo entregándole un celular-si necesitas mi ayuda, llama al número que dice ero-sannin-hinata lo miro asombrada y sonriendo asintió

-muchas gracias nuevamente-dijo saliendo de la mansión y después de ese terreno

Camino durante varios minutos hasta que encontró un cajero automático, saco lo que necesitaba y lo guardo en el bolso, mas antes de voltearse sintió la respiración de alguien seguida de esa voz que le provocaba terror

-me has hecho pasar un mal rato preciosa-hinata sintió el corazón acelerado y sintió que se detuvo cuando una mano la volteo encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de sasuke uchiha-sube al carro-dijo jalándola sin embargo hinata se resistió, al diablo pensó propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna que la soltó doblándose de dolor el uchiha, hinata no desaprovecho la oportunidad para correr, como pudo saco el teléfono que naruto le entrego, busco en número que le dijo y marco, siendo contestado a los dos timbrazos

-naruto soy hinata, el me encontró, ayúdame por favor-le pidió con la falta de aire

-donde estas?-pregunto preocupado, hinata le contesto y enseguida escucho-voy para allá

Escucho las llantas de un auto y supo que se trataba de sasuke corrió lo mas que pudo, escucho el auto frenar y voltio encontrándose a un furico sasuke que bajaba de el, el miedo le dio fuerzas de correr mas rápido, sasuke pronto la alcanzaría pero al doblar la esquina diviso a naruto en la moto y con el casco puesto, el al verla se acerco y sin impórtale el casco subió a la moto justo cuando sasuke daba vuelta a la esquina deteniéndose al ver a hinata arriba de la motocicleta junto a alguien, sasuke no sabía si era hombre o mujer, pero por la voz de este se dio cuenta que hombre

-se acabo niño, ella se queda conmigo-esas palabras bastaron para que sasuke explotara de ira, al ver como la moto se alejaba de el, vio a hinata voltear a verlo, antes de perder de vista a ambos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto sintió una culpa muy grande sabia que debía haber ofrecido su ayuda pero en vez eso el la dejo irse a su suerte y a causa de eso, ahora tenía a una hinata temblando de miedo, regreso a su casa al ver que no lo seguían, una vez dentro le dio a beber té a hinata para que se calmara, estaban sentados en la sala

-hinata perdón, pude haberte ofrecido quedarte aquí, pero en vez de eso, te deje a tu suerte, aun sabiendo tu situación-hinata sintió ternura al verlo tan triste por algo que no fue su culpa

-no naruto, no fue tu culpa, y al contrario gracias, si no fuera por ti, no se que me abría pasado a hora-dijo mirando su té

-no es nada hinata, por cierto, me comentaste que quieres ir a nueva york cierto?-pregunto y hinata asintió

-si tengo que buscar a un amigo de mi padre ahí-le repitió

-pues veras, yo vivo en nueva york con mi hermano menma, de hecho lo que tenia que hacer lo terminare en dos días, si quieres te puedes ir conmigo, digo si quieres y también podría ayudarte a buscar esa persona, yo conozco las calles de nueva york-dijo sobándose la nuca esperando la respuesta de la chica, quien después de digerir la propuesta sonrio y sin pensarlo se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio

-si naruto-san, si, me gustaría mucho tu ayuda, muchas gracias-naruto no se espero ese abrazo pero igual lo respondió sonriendo

-entonces ven te mostrare dónde vas a dormir-le dijo separándose de la chica con un leve sonroja, igual que el de hinata, al darse cuenta de su acción

-si-dijo comenzando a seguirlo hasta una recamara donde dejo su bolsa en la cama

-espero y te sientas cómoda, puedes usar todo lo que desees-le informo naruto-estaré en mi cuarto que esta a lado de este si ocupas algo avísame si?-asintió con la cabeza y seguido naruto se retiro dejándola sola

Saco el único cambio de ropa que había guardado y lo dejo en la cama, entro al baño, necesitaba relajarse y que mejor que una ducha, entro, se desvistió y al abrir la llave sintiendo el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, pensó en sasuke, en lo enojado que se veía, solo deseaba que no la encontrara, por que de ser así, sabía que no terminaría bien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no te importa, ya te lo dije, quiero que me informes si hinata hyuga compra un boleto de avión, y que de aviso de que me llamen en ese momento, y no la dejen viajar-sasuke la vio sacar dinero del cajero lo que significaba que tenía pensado irse u hospedarse en algún hotel, ya había dado aviso a todos los hoteles y posadas, y aun que suponía se había quedado con el motociclista tenía que asegurarse de sus posibles paraderos

-gracias adiós-termino la llamada, y se recostó en su cama, tomo el teléfono y volvió a llamar

-alo?-escucho del otro lado de teléfono

-soy sasuke uchiha-contesto directamente, del otro lado del teléfono hiashi hyuga esperaba que sasuke hablara-quiero saber donde esta hinata-dijo yendo al grano, hiashi sonreía ante eso, entonces soy hija había logrado escapar de manos de ese crio

-y como espera que yo lo sepa, si usted me prohibió total comunicación con mi hija-dijo escuchando un pequeño gruñido por parte de sasuke haciéndole sonreír a un mas

-ella tenía una tarjeta de crédito, y esa tarjeta yo no se la di-dijo como si probara algo obvio

-ella tenía tarjetas de crédito antes de irse con usted-le contesto

-no soy estúpido hyuga, cuando entraron en crisis esas tarjetas se vaciaron por completo, la tarjeta que tenia, llevaba dinero cargado y eso solo se lo podías dar tu-le dijo amenazadoramente baja

-usted lo ha dicho señor uchiha, nosotros nos quemas sin un quinto, yo no podría haberle dado dinero estando en la crisis en la que estaba-le dijo lo cierto es que esa tarjeta tenia los fondos y parte de la herencia que la madre de hinata que había dejado y había dejado en claro que no sería tocado por nadie que no fuera hinata, por lo que sasuke uchiha no podría culparlo de nada

-espero que diga la verdad hyuga, por que de ser mentira me encargare de arruinarlo por completo-dijo esto terminando de colgar, jamás se había sentido tan desesperado en toda su vida, sentía deseos de golpear a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente, de romper todo en su habitación, sentía un vacio en el estomago, por que diablos se fue?

Sabía que la trataba horrible, pero se lo merecía, ella lo había humillado, lo había hecho sentir tan desesperado y molesto cuando lo rechazaba a verlo, y ahora lo volvía a hacer sentir así, como la despreciaba, pero así como la despreciaba, la deseaba, y la quería a su lado, así fuera por voluntad o a la fuerza, por que estaba seguro que cuando la tuviera de nuevo a su lado, toda amabilidad hacia ella se iba a ir

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se adentro a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, se sentía un imbécil, no quiso comentarle a hinata acerca del chico que la había perseguido, pero el no era tonto y mucho menos un antisocial, conocía a esa persona, el era sasuke uchiha, uno de los empresarios más poderosos en Japón, y en el mundo, no lo había pensado en ese momento pero cuando supo que se trataba de el, simplemente no pudo decir otra cosa que no fuera lo que le dijo, apretó sus puños al recordar como el morete en el cuello de la oji perla, no podía creer que una persona fuera capaz de lastimar a alguien de esa forma, por eso es que no lo dudo y le ofreció su ayuda

Escucho el sonido de su teléfono y lo contesto

-mocoso, ya terminaste tu trabajo en Japón?-pregunto la voz de su padrino

-hola ero-sannin, la verdad no todavía no, me iba a ir ayer pero surgió algo de improvisto y me están pidiendo que me quede por una semana mas, pero menma me llamo diciendo que quería mi trasero en estados unidos en tres días, por lo que esto planeando dejar que shikamaru se haga cargo de todo cuando me vaya-le anuncio al teléfono

-si estoy de acuerdo con eso, no ahí mejor que shikamaru, pero la razón de mi llamada es otra-dijo, naruto se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se miro en el espejo esperando que su padrino hablara

-te escucho-le ínsito al ver que no decía nada

-has leído el periódico, o visto las noticias en la computadora últimamente-naruto se extraño ante eso

-ero-sannin, eh estado ocupado, crees que eh tenido tiempo para eso-dijo un poco molesto

-lo suponía, entonces te mantendré al tanto, se dio a conocer que las empresas byakugan se recuperaron de la crisis que estaba destinada a su quiebra, lo raro fue que eso sucedió en menos de tres semana-informo y naruto frunció el ceño

-tal vez hicieron un trato con otra empresa para buscar ayuda, aun que si es raro que se recuperaran tan pronto, no creo que ninguna empresa estuviera dispuesta a pagar todas sus deudas de jalón, al menos no sin recibir un gran parte de la ganancias de byakugan-dijo y escucho un gruñido del otro lado del auricular-jiraya que es lo sucede?

-haces dos semanas y media, se fue visto a hiashi hyuga con nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha, el dueño de las empresas sharingan-naruto vio sus propia cara de sorpresa en el espejo, y como si una pieza de rompecabezas se tratara, unió todo, la historia de hinata, el ver a sasuke persiguiendo a hinata, apretó el teléfono con su mano al ver el rompecabezas completo ante el

-jiraya, necesito un favor-dijo recibiendo un incógnita de parte de su padrino

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al terminarse de bañar, salió dispuesta a cambiarse, se sentó en la cama sin embargo el sonido de la puerta la hizo voltear encontrándose a un sorprendido rubio, pero estaba segura que no era por encontrarla solo cubierta con una toalla si no lo que esta no cubría, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su mulso cubriendo esa dibujo de abanico que aun que había ya había cicatrizado, se veía claro el dibujo

Naruto lo que menos se espero al entrar al cuarto de hinata para preguntarle sobre lo que se acaba de enterar fue encontrarla en toalla pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, fue el hecho de ver en sus brazos marcas rojas y una que otra morada, naruto sabía que se necesitaba hacer mucha presión para dejar así la piel, también vio el golpe del cuello y otro arriba de su pecho, sintió ganas de matar a sasuke uchiha, más ganas de las que antes tenía, la vio taparse rápidamente una parte de su muslo suponía que era otro golpe

-perdón debí tocar-se disculpo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta en el proceso-necesito hablar contigo, cuando te cambies podrías bajar a la sala?-pregunto al otro lado de la puerta

-si, en un momento bajo-dijo escuchando los pasos de naruto alejarse de ahí, suspiro aliviada, y retiro la palma de la marca mirándola con desprecio, como lo detestaba, siempre le agradecería a ino y a kiba por todo lo que habían hecho

Se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse poniéndose el mismo pantalón y una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, se puso sus tenis y salió del cuarto aun con el cabello mojado suelto

Lo vio en la sala revisando algo de su celular, pero al verla dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le señalo el sillón para que tomara asiento y así lo hizo

-hinata se que el que te persigue es sasuke uchiha-juro que su mundo se detenía y mas al escucharlo de nuevo-también se que eres hinata hyuga, hija de hiashi hyuga, dueño de la empresas byakugan-hinata frunció el ceño

-me investigaste?-pregunto que aun que estuviera agradecida con ese hombre no podía creer que la hubiera investigado

-no, claro que no, mira tú te abriste ami, un completo desconocido, y creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo a lo que hinata supuso que le contaría quien era el-mi nombre en naruto uzumaki, pero la mayoría me conoce como naruto Namikaze-los ojos de hinata se abrieron ante eso, sabía que los kamikazes eran los dueños de las empresas kyuubi, una de las empresas mas poderosas en Japón y mundialmente famosa, que competía con las empresas sharingan-por tu mirada eh de suponer que conoces quien soy-dijo sonriendo

-si, mi padre hablaba mucho sobre su empresa, en algunas reuniones-aclaro y naruto frunció el ceño ante eso

-y que decían?-pregunto curioso

-pues no mucho solo que cada semestre veían los puesto de los empresarios en el mundo financiero, y ustedes junto a las empresas sharingan y senju siempre estaban en los primeros lugares-respondió

\- bueno siguiendo con lo que decía, yo vivo en nueva york con mi hermano menma Namikaze, ambos somos dueños de las empresas kyuubi, mi padrino es el encargado de las empresas aquí en Japón, tengo 24 años-termino de decir-se quién eres y quien te persigue por que hace media hora mi padrino me llamo para informarme la noticia que hiashi hyuga se había recuperado de una crisis financiera muy grande, y fue visto con sasuke uchiha antes de eso, y bueno eso y sumándole a tu relato, supuse la cosas-termino de explicar

Hinata bajo la mirada tal vez y el ya no quería ayudarla para no meterse en líos con sasuke uchiha, y le había llamado para decirle eso

-hinata conociendo el poder de sasuke uchiha-hinata cerró los ojos esperando que dijera lo que tuviera que decir-tenemos que irnos mañana mismo, lo más seguro es que haya dado aviso a todos los aeropuertos pero todavía podemos…-callo al ver la cara de ingenuidad de hinata hacia el-¿sucede algo?-pregunto acercándose y sentándose a lado de ella

-aun sabiendo quien me persigue, tu quieres seguir ayudándome?-pregunto con incredulidad marcada

-hinata yo te prometí que te ayudaría, y yo jamás rompo mis promesas-dijo tan serio y convencido que casi dejaba a hinata sin aliento ante su confesión

-muchas, muchas gracias naruto, gracias por ayudarme-dijo tapando sus rostro con su flequillo, quería llorar de la alegría de conocer a alguien como el pero no lo aria, ahora no

-está bien hinata, solo espera un poco para hacer un llamada, nos vamos mañana para llegar en la noche a nueva york, sasuke debió haber dado aviso a los aeropuerto sobre ti, pero no le es posible detener un avión privado-dijo con una sonrisa de diversión y superioridad, que hinata contagio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el capitulo 5 les gusto, que pensaron que sasuke se la llevaría?, jejeje pues NO un no

Merece review? Si es así no duden en dejarme uno, me encanta leerlos

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6: lejos de el

Estoy de regreso con el capitulo de esta intensa historia disfruten

Capitulo 6: lejos de el

Naruto se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, hinata se levanto mirando la mansión y por una ventana notó que la noche había llegado, se noto unas pequeñas gotas de agua que anunciaba que pronoto llovería, se acerco a donde estaba un chimenea, donde arriba estaban recargadas varias fotografías, miro que en varias se notaba a un señor de cabellos blancos junto a un mujer rubia muy hermosa, y un niño de cabello negro mirando a un lado molesto, sonrio ante esa foto, en otras se encontraba el mismo niño pero de cabello rubio, miro a ambos niños, no se trataba de un mismo niño era dos, gemelos para ser exactos, suponía se trataba de naruto y su hermano, otra cosa que le sorprendió fue a una niña que sonreía en medio de ambos lado, era muy linda, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pensó en lo mucho que esa niña se parecía a ino, tomo la foto con sus manos y toco la foto de la niña, en verdad le recordaba a su salvadora

-ella es mi hermana-dijo una voz atrás de ella, voltio con la foto aun en sus manos, el parecía un poco perdido en su mente

-yo.. ahmm, perdón, no quise ser entrometida-dijo devolviendo la foto al buro arriba de la chimenea apagada, escucho con más fuerza las gotas de la lluvia, y anunciaron la lluvia que ya había empezado

-no te preocupes-le dijo naruto acercándose a ella y tomando la foto que hinata había regresado-su nombre es ino, ino Namikaze, nuestra hermana menor, un día desapareció como si la tierra se la tragara-dijo el rubio mirando con nostalgia la foto de la niña

Hinata no cavia de la sorpresa, Namikaze? Ino era una Namikaze?, pero entonces por que sasuke le llamaba yamanaka?, cuando estuvo a punto de contarle sobre la ino que conoció el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, hinata miro alarmada la entrada, y si era sasuke?, y si la había encontrado?

-tranquila espero algo, por que no vas a la cocina puse un poco de té a preparar-dijo sonriéndole y hinata sin dudarlo asintió y se retiro naruto fue hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un hombre con una caja con el dibujo de un zorro de nueve colas en sus manos y un aparato arriba de el

-naruto uzumaki?-pregunto el hombre ante la afirmación del rubio-firme aquí-le dijo entregándole el paquete y el aparato electrónico, naruto firmo en el aparato y el señor con un paragua se fue de ahí, naruto cerró la puerta y en ese momento paso lo que menos espero, un rayo se escucho cerca y la luz se fue dejando todo a oscuras, como pudo dejo la caja en un sillón saco un lámpara de un cajón y la encendió, busco en interruptor de la chimenea y al encontrarlo lo presiono logrando que la chimenea se encendiera e iluminara la sala, fue hacia la cocina encontrándose a hinata tratando de salir sin éxito, naruto la ilumino con la lámpara logrando encandilarla

-perdón, vamos a la sala, al parecer hubo un corto-dijo lo que claramente era obvio y hinata lo siguió hasta la levemente iluminada sala, hinata se acerco al fuego, sentía un poco de frio pues se acababa de bañar y su cabello húmedo no le ayudaba, sintió a naruto cerca de ella

-tienes frio?-pregunto tocándole el hombre

-solo un poco-contesto mirando el fuego y entonces se pregunto qué aria una vez que huyera seguro que no tardaría en encontrarla pronto y no podía huir por siempre, y aun estaba el tema de ino, sintió el calor en sus hombros y noto la chaqueta de cuera del rubio en sus hombros

-gracia-susurro y naruto le sonrio, en verdad admitía que hinata era muy hermosa, y le producía una tremendas ganas de protegerla-naruto-la escucho llamarlo, ella tenía la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea

-si?-pregunto esperando a que hablara

-por que me ayudaste?-pregunto curiosa sin despegar la mirada del fuego, naruto la miro pensando en su respuesta

-supongo que no lo pensé-dijo sentándose en el sillón miro a la chica-pero te vi tan asustada, nerviosa y al ver a esos hombres seguirte, no lo dude, y cuando me contaste todo lo que te pasó, y como después el te encontró, pensé que nadie puede desamparar a alguien que te pide ayuda, y menos ahora-hinata lo miro entretenida y con una dulce sonrisa, pensar que personas como el existían en el mundo le hacía seguir luchando por su actual y breve libertad que en esos momento tenia, entonces lo decidió, justo con ese pensamiento las luces volvieron

-parece que volvió la luz-dijo y al verse totalmente iluminada la sala, hinata pudo al fin ver la caja que estaba en el sillón, se acerco mirándola con curiosidad y naruto se apresuro a tomar la caja y acercarse a hinata-hinata siéntate quiero mostrarte algo-le dijo y enseguida hinata obedeció

-que quieres mostrarme?-pregunto y naruto puso la caja en la mesita baja de la sala, hincándose para quedar a ala altura de la caja-

-esto-dijo abriendo la caja y sacando otra caja muy pequeña-estos son regalos para ti y tu seguridad-se sorprendió al escucharlos tomo la cajita que naruto le paso y la abrió encontrándose con un para de pendiente en forma de cuervos negros, hinata jamás pensó que aquellos animales se pudieran ver tan hermosos como en esos momento se veían en esos pendiente-tienes que llevarlo siempre contigo-le explico naruto al verla fascinada

-por que?-pregunto apartando la mirada al fin de los aretes, para dirigirla a naruto

-veras esos pendientes, tiene un localizador cada uno, nueva york es un lugar muy grande y si de casualidad te pierdes, sabré como encontrarte, además de que si el te encuentra sabré donde estas e iré por ti-ante esa confesión la ojiperla sintió un pequeño calorcito en su pecho, el acababa de decir que se enfrentaría a la voluntad del mismísimo sasuke uchiha por ayudarla, agradecía a toda fuerza sobre natural que existiera por haber sido encontrada por ese chico tan maravilloso-y esto-dijo sacando una caja un poco mas grande

-es un teléfono-confirmo al abrir la caja

-si, pero no cualquier teléfono-a hinata le causo cierta gracia, pues, casi juraba que se había escuchado como los infomerciales que pasaban en la televisión por la noche-este teléfono no puede ser localizado, además las llamadas no quedan registradas, es una clase de celular desechable, pero mucho mejor-le dijo-así el no podrá rastrarte, y las llamadas no quedan registradas en los teléfonos que llames-eso a hinata la emociono mucho, entonces podía llamar a su padre, sin correr riesgos?, se pregunto en la mente

-y toma-dijo entregándole un muda de ropa, que consistían en un pantalón negro entubado, una camisa de tiras roja, y una sudadera gris con capucha-esto es para mañana, no podemos tomar riesgos de que alguien te vea o podrían darle aviso a uchiha-dijo y hinata comprendió lo que quería decir, el en verdad era muy precavido-miro todo el contenido que la caja había tenido, y sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse asustando a naruto

-hinata?, estas bien?, te duele algo?-preguntaba nervioso, el no era mucho de tratar con mujeres o personas en realidad-hina…

-gracias-dijo entre llanto-muchas gracias naruto te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, enserio gracias-la mirada de naruto se suavizo al escucharla, y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo

-estoy seguro que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo hinata-los ojos de hinata se agrandaron al sentir a naruto, pero más al escuchar decir eso, pero él no tenía razón ella no lo hubiera hecho, ella se hubiera rendido al escuchar el simple nombre de sasuke uchiha, como pensó que naruto lo aria, pero no el estaba ahí sin miedo en ayudarla, y eso ella se lo iba a pagar, apretó su camisa una vez que se rindió ante el calor del cuerpo del rubio, que aun que tenían la chimenea aun prendida, ella sentía frio y ese frio era opacado por el calor que extrañamente el cuerpo de naruto solo le podía brindar

-a que ahora nos iremos?-pregunto hinata separándose con pesar de naruto

-a las 10 a.m, podría ser más temprano pero mi padrino tuvo algunos problemas con el horario, te parece bien-pregunto a lo que hinata asintió-será en el aeropuerto central

-creo que me iré a dormir, tengo un poco de sueño-le dijo levantándose y metiendo las cosas a la caja y tomando la caja

-pero no has cenado nada, no quiere comer algo antes de ir a dormir-hinata iba a contestar que no era necesario, pero su estomago la traiciono y rugió de hambre, haciéndola sonrojar-jajajjaja, supongo que eso es un si, vamos-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, hinata aun sonrojada lo siguió-que te gustaría cenar?-pregunto el rubio buscando en la despensa

-no lo se, a ti que te gustaría?-respondió

-pues si por mi fuera, desayunaría, comería y cenaría ramen, pero según el doctor no es "saludable"-dijo ansiando paréntesis en esa ultima palabra, provocándole una dulce risa a hinata

-supongo que tiene razón-

-lo crees?-pregunto tomando su mentón con su mano pensativo-yo creo que me aria más feliz-entonces que te gustaría?-volvió a preguntar retomando el tema de su estancia en la cocina

Y entre que cenar y no hinata y naruto terminaron decidiendo por comer solo té con galletas, hinata se despidió para irse a su cuarto a descansar, ya que mañana se levantaría muy temprano, entro a su cuarto, saco una tijeras del cajón y se dirigió al baño, se miro en el espejo, su cabello ya seco, se lo cepillo dejándolo liso como siempre, no quería hacerlo pero era necesario, para ella para todos, cerro los ojos y corto el primer mechón, después otro y otro hasta terminar, se miro en el espejo y se metió a bañar quitando los rastros de cabello de su cuerpo, y una vez limpia se fue a dormir

Después de eso la noche paso tranquila y la mañana llegó-hinata se levanto cautelosa, el sol apenas estaba saliendo se notaba un poco la oscuridad de la noche, se levanto, se lavo la cara se vistió y salió de su cuarto mirando a todos lados notando que naruto no estaba por lo pasillos, tal vez seguía dormido aun, bajo a las cocinas y tomo una llaves de un plato, seguido de dejar una nota en la cocina, salió de la cocina y después de la casa

Enseguida abrió la cochera tomando el auto que correspondía a las llaves, tomando el blanco con negro bajo, era uno de los que no se veían tan lujosos pero eso para ella estaba bien, y sin mas salió rumbo a su destino

Una hora después

naruto se levanto miro su reloj eran las 8:30, se dirigió al baño para darse un ducha, una vez terminado su baño salió en vuelto con una toalla en el torso, y el cuerpo y cabellos mojados, tomo su celular llamando a su padrino

-mocoso, que sucede?-pregunto al otro lado de la línea

-ero-sannin, solo quería saber si el avión estará listo a tiempo?-pregunto encendiendo su televisor y poniendo mute enseguida para escuchar a su padrino

-si, mocoso hace media hora me llamaron para avisar que llegara a las 10 exactas asi que no te preocupes-dijo a lo que naruto solo agradeció y colgó

Miro el televisor y para su maldita suerte estaba sasuke, le quito el mute y escucho que se trataba de una entrevista

-díganos señor uchiha, que piensa sobre las empresas que están tratando que opacar su imagen con rumores sobre que usted ha estado haciendo tratos a lo que a sus consejeros empresariales no les agrada-le pregunto la entrevistadora al pelinegro, naruto pudo ver como decía "en vivo" en una esquina de la pantalla

-las personas que normalmente triunfa, causan celos ante las personas que no tienen lo que realimente desean, pero personas como yo, que tienen la visión y la actitud para tener lo que queremos, los rumores pobres y de carentes no nos afecta por que mientras tengamos la voluntad y el deseo de conseguir lo que deseamos, nosotros lo tendremos a como dé lugar-

naruto apago el televisor enseguida, no soportaba escuchar su maldita voz, pensó que tal vez hinata había visto la entrevista, se vistió dispuesto a preguntar si estaba lista para irse dentro de un rato, pero se sorprendió al no verla en su habitación, tal vez, estaba en la cocina, pero al bajar no encontró a nadie reviso la mansión sin encontrarla, comenzando a desesperarse, era imposible que sasuke uchiha hubiera entrado a su casa, eso era imposible, esa casa tenia una gran seguridad de entrada, pero no de salida, así que sasuke no entro, si no que

-ella se fue-dijo en el aire, no, no, no podía pensar en eso, pero en que mas sus cosas no estaban en su cuarto, pero ella no podía haber hecho eso o sí?, aun que ahora que lo pensaba, el no la conocía, tal vez ella no confiaba en él y decidió irse sola, tal vez debía salir a buscarla, es decir a pie no pudo ir tan lejos, sus ojos se abrieron y salió corriendo de la mansión directo a la cochera, apretando el botón que abría la enorme puerta de la cochera, enseguida su mirada examino el lugar, conto todas las motos, y todos los autos, faltaba un auto

-no puede ser-dijo pasando su mano por su cara sin poder creer que esa muchacha le hubiera robado y se hubiera ido, sin más entro enseguida a su cuarto, y encendió su computadora, si se había llevado todo, seguro y también lo que le dio ayer, y aun que no creía que se hubiera llevado los pendientes, quiso pensar que si

-no lo entiendo-dijo al observar que en su pantalla la localización de hinata, estaba a dos cuadras de la mansión uchiha detenido, entonces ella había regresado con él, una ida surco su mente

¿y si ella nunca estuvo en peligro y solo había sido un treta planeada de sasuke uchiha y ella para afectarlo?, pero si era así entonces por qué llevarse los pendientes y dejar que el la localizara?. Su cabeza era un remolino, pero dudoso o no tenia que recuperar el auto de su padrino, cerro el computador y bajo a la cocina por la llaves de su moto, busco las de la casa, pero no las encontró con las demás, busco con la mirada encontrándolas en la mesa debajo de un pedazo de papel, tomo las llaves guardándolas en el bolsillo, y tomo la nota sorprendiéndose mientras la leía

 _Naruto uzumaki_

 _Naruto, tal vez ya notaste que no estoy en la mansión_

 _Y si no lo has hecho, bueno… pues no estoy, perdón pero_

 _Tome unos de los autos de la cochera, necesitaba un transporte_

 _Rápido, y a donde voy no puedo depender de un taxi, nuevamente perdón_

 _No quiero que pienses que lo robe, te lo devolveré, espero que siga en pie tu ayuda y_

 _Si de ser así te veré en el aeropuerto a las 10, se que no tengo derecho_

 _Después de irme sin decirte, pero tengo que hacer esto, por favor confía en mi_

 _Es todo lo que te pido._

 _Atte.: hinata_

Naruto cerró el papel en sus manos, se estaba debatiendo entre confiar o no en esa nota, se sentó miro su reloj eran las 9:20, subió por su computador, y su maleta hecha desde ayer, y bajo con ambas cosas hasta la sala

-solo puedo hacer esto-dijo observando la pantalla, donde mostraba la ubicación del hinata, no sabía si hinata llevaba puesto los pendientes oh los abría dejado en el auto, trataría de confiar y no en ella, si era verdad que lo vería en el aeropuerto, el se iría cuando la viera dirigirse ahí, después de cinco minutos noto el movimiento y tomando las llaves de un auto y dejando la de las motos, salió metiendo su maleta atrás y poniendo su computadora en el asiento del copiloto manejo directo al aeropuerto

-espero que sepa explicarlo-dijo pues a pesar de como se veían las cosas, no veía razón para que hinata tuviera que regresar a la mansión del uchiha, pero una parte de el esperaba que tuviera una buena razón que le regresara parte de la confianza que se estaba perdiendo, miro el ordenador, faltaban solo 10 minutos para llegar, y se sorprendió al ver que hinata ya había llegado y estaba inmóvil en la entrada de esta, tomo sus lentes y sus gorra, no quería que alguien que lo reconociera comenzara a tomar fotografías, una vez ahí vio el carro de su padrino y se estaciono cerca, bajo dirigiéndose hacia el, antes de llegar, la vio bajarse del auto con la ropa que le había dado ayer para pasar inadvertida pues llevaba puesta la capucha, ella se acerco a el, ambos se detuvieron el uno enfrente del otro

-por que?-pregunto la noto un poco nerviosa pero no comento nada quería escucharlo de su boca lo que le iba a decir

-perdón, no quería preocuparte o que desconfiaras de mi-dijo con una voz que a pesar de lo dicho no se notaba arrepentida

-vaya forma de demostrarlo-dijo un tanto molesto-a que fuiste a la mansión uchiha?-pregunto directo y hinata suspiro comenzando a contestar

-veras…-

 _Flash back_

 _Hinata manejo hasta la mansión uchiha deteniéndose a dos cuadras de ella, tomo unos lentes oscuros y puso una peluca que había comprado en el transcurso, una peluca con su color de cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejo la caja que naruto le dio ayer atrás y salió del auto directo a la mansión, sabía que sasuke debía estar en la empresa esa mañana, o rogaba porque así, por que estaba arriesgándose demasiado, se dirigió a lado oeste del enorme barrera de tubos que rodeaba la mansión, ella había observado los terrenos uchiha todos los días y había notado una pequeña falla de construcción en la protección de acero, en donde un tubo estaba más separado de otro y estaba algo gastado, con una patada muy fuerte este podría romperse, miro a su alrededor no había ningún guardia, era una zona en la que nadie frecuentaba y tal vez por eso era que no lo habían arreglado, ella cavia en la abertura, por lo que pudo entrar_

 _Paso sigilosa entre el jardín, conocía ese jardín como la palma de su mano, ella todos los días se paseaba en ellos y conocía la ubicación de la mayoría de los guardias, entro por un ventana abierta que llevaba a la lavandería donde solo había una persona y casi juro que el destino se había apiadado de ella al ver a la chica por la que había ido_

 _-ino-le llamo, y la chica rubia voltio al escuchar su nombre topándose con hinata, abriendo sus ojos al verla a ella, a hinata, ala chicha que había ayudado a escapar_

 _-hinata que haces aquí?-pregunto casi histérica_

 _-shhh, ino vine por ti, pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo?-dijo yendo hacia la puerta y poniéndole segura y cerrando ventana y las cortinas de estas_

 _-hinata por que regresaste, que suerte que el joven sasuke no esta en la mansión-hinata suspiro aliviada, pero no tenía mucho tiempo solo faltaba una hora para las diez debía darse prisa_

 _-eso no importa, ino, lo que quiero preguntarte es si conoces a naruto Namikaze o menma Namikaze- los ojos de ino se abrieron y se humedecieron ante eso-ino?-se acerco a ella abrazándola_

 _-naruto y menma, son mis hermanos-dijo con las lagrimas rodando su mejilla y sollozando, entonces ella si era la hermana de naruto_

 _-por que sasuke te llamo yamanaka-pregunto aun tenia esa duda y la quería aclarar_

 _-yo…-dijo pero no termino al escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada_

 _-ino abre la puerta traigo mas ropa-dijo la voz de una mujer_

 _-hinata vete rápido-dijo en voz baja, pero hinata negó_

 _-ino, vine por ti-dijo con el mismo tono bajo-conocí a naruto, a tu hermano, el me ayudo a escapar cuando Salí de aquí, me esta esperando, ino ven conmigo-ino no supo como hinata podía conocer a naruto su familia vivía en estados unidos era imposible, pero si había una esperanza de que fuera verdad confiaría en hinata_

 _-vamos-dijo y hinata al escucharla abrió la ventana, asegurándose de que no hubiera guardias, una vez que se aseguro salió por la ventana junto a ino, caminaron con seguridad por donde hinata había venido, llegando sin problemas hasta donde ella entro hace rato, una vez fuera, corrieron hasta el auto, entraron las dos y hinata sin esperar más acelero_

 _-adonde vamos?-pregunto la rubio, viendo como hinata se arrancaba la peluca mostrando su corto cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros-hinata tu cabello-dijo olvidando su anterior pregunta_

 _-era necesario, vamos al aeropuerto ahí nos reuniremos con naruto-dijo hinata esperanzada que el rubio hubiera leído la nota-ahora ino, no quiero presionarte, por que sasuke te llamo yamanaka?, que no eres una Namikaze?-pregunto y la mirada de ino se torno triste_

 _-naruto, menma y yo tenemos el mismo padre pero diferente madre-informo, y hinata al ver su mirada pensó que las preguntas esperarían hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto con naruto, llegaron y al no verlo esperaron todavía faltaban unos minutos para las diez_

 _-toma, cámbiate de ropa no quieres que te vea así-dijo refriéndose al uniforme de sirvienta, ino sonrio y asintió tomando la ropa que le ofrecía hinata y hinata se ponía la ropa que naruto le había dado, junto a los pendientes_

 _una vez pasado el tiempo noto el auto del rubio_

 _-espérame tantito si?, tengo que hablar primero con naruto-dijo noto la alegría y emoción de ino al ver por la ventanilla de cristal negro a su rubio hermano que bajaba del auto y camina hacia ellas-ino?-pregunto e ino asintió despegando su mirada de naruto y mirando a hinata, hinata bajo para reunirse con el_

Fin de flash back

Hinata le conto lo sucedido a naruto, exceptuando el hecho que la persona por la que fue era ino, y solo le dijo que era la chica quien le ayudo a escapar

-entiendo-dijo naruto al terminar de escucharla, un que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que hinata se arriesgara por una persona-pero te arriesgaste mucho hinata, que hubiera pasado si sasuke te encuentra-hinata se estremeció con solo imaginarlo, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos

-pero no lo hizo, y te la debía-dijo confundiendo a naruto

-como?-pregunto aun con gesto extraño

-tu me ayudaste, aun cuando no tenias por qué, y por eso-dijo dando la vuelta hasta la puerta del copiloto del auto, ante la mira extrañada de naruto

-hinata que…-pero callo al verla abrir la puerta y notar quien salía del auto, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes azules, con una pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja de tirantes, y unos tenis blancos, sintió las lagrimas acumularse al verla, a ella, a ino, a su hermana menor

-ino-dijo y la vio correr hacia el y abrazarlo

-naruto, entonces es verdad, eres naruto, tu ayudaste a hinata-dijo llorando en sus brazos, naruto la estrecho fuertemente, aun sin creer que su hermana estuviera con el

-como?...-se separo de ella tocando su rostros asegurándose que fuera ella-como es que estas aquí?, donde has estado?, hermana-dijo volviendo a abrazarla con lagrimas derramándose en sus mejillas

Hinata contemplaba la escena conmovida, es verdad que se había arriesgado, pero al ver la reunión de hermanos, supo que había valido la pena, entro en el auto sacando su bolsa y el teléfono de la caja guardándolo en su bolsa, y cerrando el auto, los dos rubios seguían abrazados, miro su reloj, eran las diez en punto

-gracias hinata-escucho la voz de ino al separarse de naruto, ambos la miraron con una sonrisa-se lo duro que fue volver allí-dijo y sin que hinata quisiera varias imágenes de sasuke maltratándola, cerró los ojos apartando esas imágenes y mirando con una sonrisa a los dos

-por que no me dijiste que encontraste a ino?-pregunto algo molesto, a pesar de estar agradecido por ayudar a su hermana, sentía molestia, el le había hablado de ino, y elle no le había dicho que la conocía

-porque, no sabía cómo reaccionarias, no sabía si irías directamente por ella, o si irrumpirías en la mansión y tendrías a sasuke en la mira, por lo que prefería actuar sola, para que no estés implicado-explico hinata controlando un poco el enojo de naruto

-si el sabe que ino es mi hermana, creo que fuera yo o tu sabría que estoy implicado, por que la salvaste-dijo naruto

-no, sabrá que ayude a la persona que me ayudo a escapar, es obvio que lo deducirá, y si no pensara que ella lo hizo-naruto miro a ino y esta a el

-naruto cállate y agradécele-hinata se sorprendió, no pensó que ino le hablara así pero el no pareció molestarse solo sonrio y dirigió su mirada a hinata

-muchas gracias hinata, es enserio gracias, y tú tienes mucho que explicar-dijo mirando a ino-pero eso será después, el avión nos está esperando-dijo y ambas chicas sonrieron-vamos, dijo bajando su maleta del auto, y metiendo su laptop dentro de ella, saco su teléfono haciendo una llamada

-ero-sannin, ya vamos a subir al avión, podrías mandar a alguien a que recoja los autos en el aeropuerto-naruto siguió hablando mientras llegaban a la pista donde los esperaban, naruto termino de hablar y subió con hinata e ino

Uno vez dentro pasaron unos minutos para que el avión despegara, hinata decidió darles un tiempo a solas a ambos para que hablaran, pues era lo que necesitaban después de tanto si verse

Se sentó en una parte apartada de ambos y miro por la ventanilla, el avión ya había tomado altura observo a Japón y sintió un peso fuera de sus hombros al pencar que estaría lejos de la preocupación de caminar por las calles, lejos del dolor, lejos de la agonía, y sobre todo…

-lejos de el-susurro limpiándose un traicionera mejilla, y recargándose en su asiento

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno que les pareció, les gusto, o no, en el siguiente hinata conocerá al frio menma Namikaze, y a al pervertido de jiraya, jejejeje, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7: esperanza

Les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta intensa historia,

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

Parejas: naruhinasasu

Capitulo 7: esperanza

Sasuke regreso a la mansión por la tarde, cada minuto que pasaba se frustraba mas y para colmo en la empresa no lo dejaron en paz, le llevaban tantos documentos para firmar, que si no fuera por el autocontrol que tenia hubiera aventado todo ese papeleo al bote de basura, subió a su recamara dispuesto a darse una ducha, Salió del baño y con la toalla puesta en la cintura y una en su cuello encendió el televisor, después de la maldita entrevista al llegar a la empresa en su oficina, lo último que quería era la ver la televisión, pero no tenía ganas de revisar su ordenador y ver los malditos correos de sus socios

-joven uchiha ocupo informarle algo-escucho la voz de la anciana sashiri, una de las más antiguas empleadas de los uchiha

-adelante-fue todo lo que dijo silenciando el televisor, la puerta se abrió notando la presencia de anciana-que sucede

-joven, intentamos comunicarnos con ustedes en la mañana pero no contestaba, por lo que le dejamos un mensaje a su secretaria, lo recibió?-pregunto cortésmente y sasuke frunció el ceño, karin no le había pasado ningún mensaje, esa inepta si no fuera por que no tenía tiempo de contratar otra ya la hubiera despedido

-no me pasaron ningún mensaje, que sucedió?-pregunto restándole importancia, tal vez alguien lo había visitado o había recibido alguna llamada-si no es nada retírate-dijo al no recibir respuesta de la anciana

-perdón joven, se trato de ino-volvió a fruncir el ceño y la miro extrañado

-que tiene?-pregunto al ver que no continuaba

-no la encontramos, ya la buscamos por toda la mansión-le informo, y sasuke se levanto enseguida, ino no pudo haberse ido por su cuenta, alguien tuvo que convencerla o llevársela, miro sorprendido a sashiri-

-donde fue la última vez que la vieron?-pregunto y la anciana tranquila contesto

-el la lavandería joven, sasame fue a dejar un par de cosas pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y cuando fue por la llaves al abrir no encontró a nadie-el cerebro de sasuke trabaja a velocidad increíble, sintiéndose un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes

-quiero que le preguntes a chef si el preparo la comida que ino le llevo a hinata el día que se fue-le dijo a lo que la anciana se retiro, sasuke se vistió con solo unos pantalones y con el cabello aun mojado y la toalla en la nuca bajo hasta las lavanderías, donde se encontró a dos empleadas

-largo-basto decir eso para que las dos chicas dejaran sus labores y salieran del lugar cerrando la puerta

Sasuke cerró los ojos por varios segundo, distinguió el perfume barato de varias chicas combinado con el olor caliente de las secadoras y el químico de los limpiadores, pero entre todas esas avalanchas de olores distingo uno que sobre salía, uno tan dulce y amargo a la vez, ese era el perfume de hinata, se acerco a la ventana, y noto en ella güellas de zapatos, ninguna de sus empleadas usaba tenis de ese tipo, ya que el calzado de ellas era liso, por lo que no podían ser de sus sirvientas, era de hinata

Tomo una toalla de un cesto y la aventó al suelo molesto, la maldita había estado en la mansión y él ni enterado, sabía que no podía haberse metido por la entrada principal, sus guardias la hubieran encerrado en la mansión, por lo que tenía que entrar por otra parte, se quito la toalla y tomo una camisa de botones blanca limpia de la que estaba doblada y Salió por la ventana recorrió el jardín hasta que noto algo

-que es esto?-dijo al ver la abertura entre las rejas, como diablos nuca se había dado cuenta de esa falla en sus terrenos, la separación de las rejas era muy notoria, tendría que mandarla a arreglar, y poner seguridad en esa parte desprotegida que seguramente hinata había utilizado, entro a la mansión, encontrándose con sashiri

-joven uchiha el chef me informo que el no preparo ningún alimento para la señorita hinata ese día, y al preguntarle a los demás cocineros respondieron que ellos tampoco, que incluso ino llevó la comida en un hora que no se acostumbraba-

Sasuke ya lo había supuesto, entonces la estúpida de ino la había ayudado a escapar, y tal vez y ella había empezado el fuego, tenía que encontrarlas como fuera, pues entendía que hinata había ido por ella, por su salvadora, ya que tarde o temprano el sabría que ino era la causante de su actual desgracia y hinata no la dejaría a su merced, por lo que donde estuviera ino estaría hinata

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante tres horas los hermanos Namikaze, estuvieron hablando a solas, hinata de vez en cuando veía a ino llorar, y a naruto apretar sus puños, suponía que sasuke tenía que ver con la reacción de los dos, ella se mantuvo al margen mirando por la ventana, e intuitivamente se llevo su palma a su muslo sobre su pantalón, sentía que ardía su marca, era un ardor mental, el saber que eso siempre le recordaría al demonio de sasuke uchiha, sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya, voltio para encontrarse con los ojos verde azul de ino que le sonreía tristemente

-fue un desgraciado por hacerte eso-dijo refiriéndose claramente a la marca y a sasuke, hinata miro a los lados pues no quería que naruto las escuchara, pero este no estaba

-el solo demostró a quien le pertenezco y me marco para que yo viera todos los día el martirio que me hizo vivir-le dijo hinata sintiendo los ojos llorosos

-tu no era un animal que tiene dueño o a quien marcar, eres una increíble persona que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con sasuke uchiha en su camino-la mirada de ino se entristeció y la bajo como si recordara algo

-ino, por que estabas con sasuke?-no lo pudo contener mas ella quería saber la razón de que ino estuviera con el dominio y no con su familia

-yo…-mas la voz de naruto saliendo de la cabina del piloto la interrumpió

-llegaremos en unas horas-informo que al verlas se fue a sentar enfrente de ellas, hinata aun tenia la capucha puesta, y naruto se lo hizo ver

-hinata te puede quitar la capucha ya es seguro-le dijo a lo que hinata solo asintió y se la bajo mostrando su corto cabello, naruto no se inmuto al verlo, al contrario pensó que había sido buena idea y aun que admitía que le gustaba más como se le veía el cabello largo ese corte no le quitaba su hermosura a la chica al contrario se veía un poco más joven

-hinata que aras una vez que lleguemos a nueva york, buscaras a gaara sobaku no?-pregunto ino a lo que hinata asintió

-gaara sobaku no?-la voz de naruto interrumpió lo que fuera que hinata iba a decir

-si?-respondió la oji perla

-la persona que tu padre te dijo que buscaras es gaara?-volvió a preguntar recibiendo de nuevo un si por parte de hinata-por que?-pregunto confundiendo a hinata que no sabía porque la sorpresa de naruto

-el es un socio de mi padre y una gran amigo de mi primo, mi padre me dijo que lo buscara, que el me podría a ayudar-informo e ino miro a su hermano que seguía sorprendido

-lo conoces naruto?-pregunto su hermana sacándolo de su estado de shock

-eh?, …ahmm.. si, lo conozco-dijo volviendo a mirar a hinata-hinata perdón que te diga esto pero de haber sabido desde el principio que gaara era tu salvación te lo abría informado antes-dijo provocándole un pequeño malestar en el estomago a hinata

-que sucede hermano?-

-sasuke se asocio a las empresas sunna hace una semana-hinata sintió ganas de vomitar pero no lo hizo, sintió como su mundo se desboronaba, entonces gaara no podía ayudarla, si estaba asociado con gaara eso significaba que daría aviso a sasuke y aun que no fuera así, ella entendía que los socios entre si iban a reuniones entre empresas por lo que sasuke en algún momento sabría que ella estaba ahí-

-no puede ser-dijo sintiendo una enorme falta de aire en sus pulmones, sintió sus ojos humedecerse otra vez pero no lloro-entonces que hare? Entonces no sirvió de nada el haber huido de el?, mi vida esta a lado de ese monstruo?-dijo una vez que sintió sus lagrimas al fin caer tapándose su rostro con sus manos, ino y naruto sintieron chico el corazón al verla así, ino la abrazo dándole fuerzas y seguridad

-no hinata, si sirvió de algo, me ayudaste a rencontrarme con mi hermano, mis hermanos-corrigió ino sabiendo que pronto vería al fin a menma-y eso es algo que jamás podre terminar de pagarte, por que se lo duro que fue para ti regresar a ese lugar que te trae malos recuerdos, pero lo hiciste por mi y yo ahora are lo mismo-hinata bajo sus manos mirándola sorprendida entendiendo a lo que se refería

-ino no…-no quería que ino se involucrara mas o que naruto lo hiciera, ella sabía que sasuke era capaz de cosas horribles y ello no les deseaba nada malo a su dos salvadores-

-hinata-la voz de naruto la interrumpió-te ayudaremos, que no lo prometí?-hinata se conmovió ante la sonrisa que naruto el brindaba, y entonces lloro de nuevo pero están ya no eran lagrimas de dolor eran de felicidad de sentir que no estaba sola de que al fin sentía una pequeña esperanza de vivir feliz

-gracias-después de eso ino le contó a hinata sobre lo que había pasado, de cómo a los 3 años su madre había muerto por lo que tuvo que vivir con su desconocido padre minato y sus dos medios hermanos que al principio no la querían pero con el tiempo a con los golpes que Kushina les daba por tratarla mal la llegaron a querer, le contó que Kushina era la madre naruto y menma pero con siempre la trato como si fuese su hija, le conto como a los 5 años sus padres minato y Kushina murieron en un crucero en el mar, cerca de Japón, como ella a los 7 años había salido a jugar al parque con una criada y como había sido raptada por unos hombres que la querían vender en una trata de blancas pero que los habían arrestado antes de llegar a su destino, pero había terminado en Japón, pero ella al no hablar japonés no pudo explicar que ella tenía familia por lo que la habían enviado a un orfanato, donde conoció a un niño llamado sasuke que decía que pronto el heredaría las empresas uchiha, y por su actitud prepotente y presumida se ganaba buenas golpizas por los adolecentes más grandes, ino le conto que con el tiempo aprendió japonés gracias a ese niño que al parecer hablaba ingles como ella, ella le conto su historia y el la suya de cómo sus padre habían muerto a los 4 años y el tuvo que terminar en un orfanato, a los 16 años el escapo del orfanato dejándola sola y ella al cumplir al fin 16 también siguió sus pasos escapando y consiguiendo varios trabajos hasta que se volvió a encontrar con sasuke uchiha que le había ofrecido trabajar en su casa como sirvienta, siendo aceptado por ino

-por que jamás intentaste regresar?-pregunto hinata a ino estaba sentada a lado de ella

-porque…-ino no sabia si continuar o no pero debía sincerisarse con hinata-por que yo amaba a sasuke-termino de decir sorprendiendo a hinata, naruto había optado por ir con el piloto de nuevo por lo que estaban solas-

-amabas a sasuke?-pregunto aun ingenua

-si, desde que lo conocí en el orfanato me enamore de el, por eso e que acepte trabajar con el, ya que así podría tenerlo cerca y tenía la esperanza de que el se fijaría en mi, pero el se había vuelta despiadado y no le importaban la personas, era como si quisiera regresar todo el dolor que le había provocado de niño, era frio y no se distinguía alguna emoción en su rostro, hasta que te conoció hinata-

\- a mi?-

-Si, ati, recuerdo que un día volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro se notaba que estaba contento el me pidió que llamara a los hyuga para invitarlos una fiesta que aria en la mansión uchiha, especifico que quería que tu vinieras pero al recibir tu negación el se noto mas interesado pero lo vi como cada día se frustraba mas por tus negativas, jamás lo había visto tan inestable, era como si estuviera desesperado por verte, yo con el tiempo lo deje de amar su forma de ser me había decepcionado pero aun tenía esa deuda en mi corazón sobre como el me había salvado en varios ocasiones en el orfanato de las rectoras y de los otros niños aun tenía ese deseo de encontrarme a ese niño del que me había enamorado pero después de lo que te hizo ya no pude mas y por eso acepte ir contigo cuando me dijiste sobre naruto

Hinata no cavia de su asombro ino había sufrido mucho en su vida pero ella estaba ahí sonriéndole tan fuerte, tan irrompible que la admiro

-hinata tu te has vuelto una gran amigo casi mi hermana y por eso quiero ayudarte, ven con nosotros, si?-hinata negó

-no puedo, aun que me gustaría aceptar se que sasuke en algún momento se dará cuenta de que estoy con ustedes y los perjudicara y no quiero hacerles eso-ino conocía el poder de sasuke y hinata tenia razón pero no quería dejarla desamparada

-estaré bien ino-chan-dijo sonriéndole-buscare un trabajo y viviré como una persona normal, aun tengo dinero en la tarjeta, asi que podre rentar un apartamento y comida en lo que lo consigo un empleo-

-entonces si eso es lo que quieres, pero podrás trabajas para los Namikaze, así estaré al pendiente de ti-hinata negó nuevamente

-si el me encuentra sabrá que los Namikaze se involucraron ya que tu estarás conmigo por lo que prefiero que piense que una vez que llegamos tu te reuniste con tu familia y yo tome mi camino-ino noto su mirada decidida sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión

-entonces por favor conserva el teléfono que naruto te dio para así podernos comunicar todos los días de acuerdo?

-hai, eso si lo puedo hacer-justo después de eso naruto regresaba informando que faltaba solo 20 minutos para llegar a nueva york sentándose a lado de ino

-de que hablaban?.pregunto mirando a ambas chicas

-sobre lo que hinata hará al llegar a nueva york-informo ino y naruto no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por que le informaran de la decisión de la oji-perla-hinata dice que no quiere involucrar a los Namikaze en su problema con uchiha sasuke, pero ya le pedí que llevara consigo el celular que le entregaste por cualquier cosa- naruto frunció el ceño ante la información

-olvídalo hinata, yo te prometí que te ayudaría hasta el final y así será, no aceptare negativas-dijo haciendo una clase de puchero serio, que causo cierta diversión a hinata y a la vez preocupación

-pero yo…-

-eh dicho que no aceptare negativas-hinata no sabia como responderle, estaba muy agradecida con el y por eso no quería involucrarlo pero sentía al mismo tiempo dentro de ella una necesidad de estar cerca de el, como su la idea no verlo le afectara un poco, solo un poco

-yo…-no supo que mas decir

-hinata se que no puedo obligarte a quedarte con nosotros pero al menos déjanos estar contigo, no quiero dejar de verte-le dijo ino con una sonrisa triste que conmovió a hinata

-pero…-

-que te parece, si antes que lo decidas conoces a nuestra pequeña familia-le opciono el rubio

Hinata lo pensó un poco, miro a ambos rubio que esperaban su respuesta con ansia, y lo decidio

-estas bien, pero dudo cambiar de opinión-dijo sonriéndoles

-eso me basta por el momento-dijo naruto sonriéndole, hinata era una mujer muy inteligente y sabia que si seguía conviviendo con ese rubio que parecía preocuparse por su persona el terminaría gustándole, y la verdad no estaba lista para sentir algo por alguien en eso momentos

Después de 20 minutos más de viaje llegaron al fin al aeropuerto de nueva york bajaron del avión siendo recibidos por tres una mujer enfrente de un auto negro, llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, sus cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas bajas, una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca de botones, a lado de ella un hombre de traje negro con lente igual de negros, y al lado derecho de este un pelinegro que miraba indiferente el avión, naruto al ser el primero en bajar les sonrio una con una sonrisa muy extraña, entre nostalgia y felicidad, seguida bajo hinata recibiendo una ceja levantada de la rubia que fue sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la rubia bajar al final, al igual que todos

-familia, cuanto tiempo-ino se sintió una estúpida, pues llevaba años que no veía a su abuela y abuelo postizos, y hermano y lo primero que dice es "cuánto tiempo", se sintió culpable por todo ese tiempo y aun mas al verla llevarse sus manos a boca con clara supresa seguida de gruesas lagrimas, ino no lo pensó y corrió a abrazar a su abuela que fue recibida gratamente y rodeada por sus abuelo que igual lloraba

-ino, cariño en verdad eres tu?-pregunto con la voz quebrada el albino-

Dime que no es otro sueño jiraya, que ino en verdad está aquí en frete de mi, y es su cuerpo el que tengo en mis brazos-las lagrimas de ino no se hicieron de esperar al escucharla, abrazándola mas fuerte queriendo contestar sus preguntas con esa acción

Después de cinco minutos de llanto y abrazos, ino se separo de ambos

-se que les debo una disculpa a los dos, y una gran explicación, pero eh de decir que eso puede esperar-dijo mirando a los dos adultos y después a su hermano al que le dedico una sonrisa siendo correspondida por un asentimiento de cabeza-ella ahora es mi prioridad-dijo acercándose a hinata que sintió como la incomodidad la embargaba al sentirse observada

-hyuga?-pregunto el albino una vez que se limpio sus lagrimas recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos rubios-vamos-dijo indicando que subieron al auto, hinata fue guiada por la rubia que no dejaba de mirar con amor nostalgia a ino

-nosotros no iremos con ustedes-dijo una voz perteneciente del pelinegro gemelo del rubio, recibiendo todas las mirada en el, este no se inmuto en ella y solo dirigió su mirada a su hermano-recuerda que te pedí que regresaras pronto, ahí un asunto que aclarar en la empresa, en la noche iremos con ustedes-dijo mirando a los otros 4 que estaban por subir al auto-vamos-dijo sin esperar respuesta subiendo a un auto gris con negro, y seguido de naruto que con mucho pesar supuso que la reunión familiar tendría que esperar

Hinata miro el auto alejarse de ellos, ino le tomo la mano tratando de trasmitirle confianza, hinata le devolvió la sonrisa que esta le brindo

-ino, cariño por que jamás nos llamaste?-pregunto la rubia nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos-no queríamos creer que tu estuvieras… tu…-las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, trato con sus manos cubrir sus húmedo rostro, siendo abrazada por el hombre alto de cabello blanco-mi niña-ino sintió las lagrimas caer nuevamente, sintiéndose culpable, siempre pensó en ella, jamás se había puesto a pensar en el daño que les había provocado a su familia, en como tal vez la estaban buscando y ella por un tonto amor de colegiala no correspondido simplemente jamás había pensado en darles a saber su paradero

-yo… lo siento tanto, abuela, abuelo yo…-sintió la palma de la mano de hinata en su hombro, ahora ella le transmitía su apoyo-los extrañe tanto-dijo corriendo a abrazarlos nuevamente siendo recibida gustosamente por la pareja

-orochimaru siempre nos dijo que tú estabas bien, en algún lugar, que era imposible que hubieras desaparecido, teníamos la esperanza que en algún momento tu aparecerías por las puertas de la mansión Namikaze-seguía hablando la rubia, apretando mas el abrazo-ino, mi ino, mi niña-

Hinata solo observaba la escena con tristeza, ella sabía lo que era apartarse de su familia y el sentimiento de saber que no volverás a e verlos, la diferencia era que ino si logro verlos de nuevo, al menos ella sería feliz de ahora en adelante, y eso es algo que ella iba a conseguir, por si ahora que veía a los tres abrazados y llorando tenía más que deseos de ser libre y feliz, por a pesar de haber sido solo dos semanas y media, para ella fueron como dos malditos siglos en la mansión del horror, y esa imagen la hacía querer salir adelante, ellos les daban esperanza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo de esta intensa historia, espero les haya gustado, que les pareció?

Si merece review déjenme uno siiiiiii?, me hace feliz leerlos, y quiero agradecer a

Patohf: tu me has seguido desde el primer capitulo y me alegra leer tu review en verdad muchas gracias

Hanasaki95: me gusta leer tus review gracias por seguir esta historia

Jaishimahara: me gusta que me guste mi historia y aun que como hanasaki95 me ha dicho es un tanto intensa te prometo ponerse mejor

Vdevenganza: en el capitulo 3 me dijiste que sasuke es un cabron y si es vdd lo es, pero esperemos como se ponen la cosas en adelante, gracias por tu review

Zumekqi: zumekqi en el capitulo 4 me preguntaste si terminaría en naruhina, bueno eso por el momento no lo decido, estoy un poco indecisa por la historia a como tengo mi visión hacia ella dara muchos cambios en cuanto a las situaciones gracias por tu review me alegra recibirlos

love-hearth: me alegra que te guste, y es verdad la personalidad de hinata es un poco diferente en este fic, pero bueno el personaje y la historia lo meritaba, en cuanto a la ortografía, quiero pedir un disculpa, la verdad es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir, trabajo y estudio por lo que no puedo darme mucho en lujo de leerlo todo, pero tratare de echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando antes de subirlos, gracias por tu review

Violetamonster: conteste tu review hace poco, pero aun así no evita que te agradezca por el, espero y sigas la historia

Holy24: espero y te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tu review

Nanami: se que hinata sufre mucho y por eso tratare de que las cosas mejoren o eso esperemos jejeje gracias por tu review

Alejandra Darcy : como dije, ami me pasa lo mismo en cuanto a hinata y sus emociones es como si yo las sintiera, me alegra ver que puedo lograr transmitirlo gracias por tu review

kei (Guest): seeee, sasuke podrá ser un desgraciado pero sigue siendo un sexy adonis, pero pues naruto no se queda atrás gracias por tu review nos leemos luego


	8. Chapter 8: un nuevo inicio

Holaaaaaaaaa mucho gusto, aquí regreso con esta intensa historia, eh principalmente decir gras a todos los que me dejan review me gusta mucho mucho leerlos, y sin más a leer

Capitulo 8: un nuevo inicio

Hinata seguía observando a las dos mujeres abrazadas y llorando, por si las dudas se puso de nuevo la capucha de su sudadera, sentía un poco de frio pero era uno muy soportable, tsunade parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia por lo que jiraya se acerco a ella

-serias tan amble de contarme lo sucedido-hinata miro al hombre albino que no la miraba a ella si no a las dos mujeres abrazadas, en sus ojos se notaba la felicidad y angustia?, eso le extraño a hinata

-creo que eso corresponde a ino-san-contesto hinata, ella no era nadie para contar sobre lo vivido de ino, mucho menos contar algo que tal vez ella no quisiera contar, jiraya voltio su rostro a verla y sin expresión en ella asintió alejándose para reunirse con tsunade e ino

-creo que lo mejor será hablar en la mansión, vamos?-pregunto guiándolas al auto, pero antes de abrir ino se alejo

-hinata vamos-hinata estaba por a cercarse pero la voz de jiraya la detuvo

-no, ella no ira-hinata lo había supuesto, tal vez ino y naruto pensaran de una forma pero era seguro que sus parientes no pensarían en arriesgar su vivienda por ella-

-que dices padrino-ino lo miro molesta no era asi como quería su reencuentro pero no quería creer que sus padrino hubiera dicho eso-hinata viene con nosotros ella..

-se todo sobre la situación y es por eso mismo que no puedo dejar que ella se quede con los Namikaze solamente nos causaría un gran problema con las empresas sharingan-hinata lo miro confundida y con el ceño fruncido, como era posible que el lo supiera, acaso naruto se lo había contado, eso hasta cierto punto la molesto, ella había confiado en el y el se lo cuenta a ese hombre como si nada

-naruto te lo dijo?-pregunto ino antes de hinata

-ino, yo no necesito de naruto para enterarme de las cosas, además es demasiado obvia su situación, yo conozco a muchos hyugas y todos tienen los mismo ojos, aun que los tuyos sean más hermosos-dijo haciendo rodar los ojos de tsunade-sin contar que tu eres la mas bella que eh visto-hinata levanto una ceja ante el cambio de comportamiento del albino-sabes que olvidemos todo, por que no vamos a la casa y hablamos un….-no termino de decir pues un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de tsunade lo interrumpió

-aun en momentos como estos no dejas de ser un pervertido-dijo mirando a jiraya que se sobaba con una sonrisa la cabeza

-bueno se reconocer cuando una chica es linda-dijo mirando pervertida mente a hinata, esta inconscientemente se cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos abrazándose a ella mismo, comenzando a sonrojarse

-aun así-voltio hacia hinata y se acerco a ella y a ino-no puedes venir con nosotros lo siento, pero tampoco creas que te dejaremos así, toma-dijo entregándole una par de llaves –estas son llaves de un departamento, jiraya al suponer la situación, nos lo conto, pero por desgracia y estoy segura tu debes pensar lo mismo, no podemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos de otras empresas y menos en empresas tan poderosas-hinata asintió, aun que eso estaba en sus planes desde un inicio, le dolió un poco que se lo dijeran, pero ella sabía que era lo mejor-pero no somos tan inhumanos para dejarte desamparada sabes, por eso queremos brindarte un hogar en lo que te comienzas a adaptar a este nuevo país, o continente-dijo y hinata agradecía que esa mujer fuera tan amable, pero ella tenía otros planes-que haces-dijo al verla extenderles las llaves que le había dado

-les quiero agradecer por su ayuda, pero la verdad es que no la quiero-ambos la miraron un poco dolidos por lo que se apresuro a aclarar-no me malinterpreten, en verdad estoy agradecida, pero lo cierto es que quiero salir adelante por mi misma, cuando viví con mi padre, siempre estuve bajo su cuidado y su poder, evitando hacer lo que yo quería, toda mi vida eh vivido bajo el poder de alguien, y ahora lo único que quiero es valerme por mi misma con mi propio esfuerzo sin la ayuda de nadie-dijo mirándoles con una hermosa sonrisa, ganándose la admiración de los tres presentes

-hinata, se que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero como dije, quiero que conserves el teléfono y si algo sucede quiero que me llames-dijo entregándole una hoja de papel con varios nombres y números-yo por el momento no tengo un teléfono, pero ahí viene el número de naruto, y naruto me dio los números de tsunade, jiraya y extrañamente el de menma, al igual que los números de casa de toda la mansión, y el de la oficina de todos, consérvalos y por favor cuídate mucho, y llámame diario si?-hinata tuvo que acomodar cada palabra pues ino hablaba muy rápido y tardo en asentir

-gracia ino, señora….-

-senju-los ojos de hinata se abrieron senju?, ella una de la propietarias de las empresas konoha eso si que no se lo espero, sabía que las empresas kyuubi y las empresas konoha estaban ligadas pero no conocía que tanto y por lo que veía muchísimo

-gracias, y a usted también señor…-

-solo dime jiraya-le contesto el albino con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado

-jiraya-sama, gracias, creo que tengo que irme-dijo haciendo un leve reverencia y tomando con más fuerza su bolsa y después de recibir un efusivo abrazo de ino, se alejo del aeropuerto, rumbo a donde el destino la llevara

La gente entraba y salía de la entrada principal del aeropuerto pero hinata no los veía, muchos hombres la miraban extrañados y un poco temeroso, suponía que se debía a la capucha de sus sudadera que aun llevaba puesta, tal vez pensaban que era una especie de criminal, pero ella solo los ignoro y seguido avanzando, hasta salir a la línea de taxis, donde subió a uno y con un ingles perfecto pronuncio

-al hotel mas cercano-dijo mirando al hombre por el retrovisor del auto, un señor un poco anciano de ojos azules y cabellos canoso y un poco calvo, quien le sonrio y puso en marcha el auto

-usted no es de por aquí verdad?-pregunto el anciano a lo que hinata solo negó

-lo se por que mi esposa es originaria de corea, y tiene ciertos rasgos como los suyos, oh bueno tuvo ya que no sigue igual de joven, aun que para mi sigue igual de hermosa-dijo el anciano provocando un tierna sonrisa en hinata

-debe ser un mujer muy hermosa-le comento

-bueno la verdad, es que podría ser la mujer menos agraciada del mundo y para mi seguirá siendo un mujer muy bella-le dijo regresándole la azulina mirada a hinata por el espejo-lo que a mi parecer es hermoso, siempre fue su carácter su amabilidad y sobre todo su humildad-hinata abrió los ojos para depuse sentirlos húmedos-tenemos 4 hijos dos de ellos ya trabajan y los otros dos siguen estudiando, aun recuerdo cuando los niños se portaban mal y yo los regañaba y les quitaba la cena mientras que ella se las llevaba a escondidas a sus cuartos-hinata se tapo la boca con la mano tratando de no interrumpir al anciano con sus sollozos-siempre fue y será la mujer más bella tanto fuera como por dentro-termino de decir mientras doblaba una esquina mas sin embargo se estaciono al ver a hinata llorando

-muchachita se encuentra bien?-pregunto volteando la cabeza hacia hinata

Hinata no quería llorar pero ese anciano al describir a su esposa hinata sintió como si le estuvieran diciendo la completa forma de ser de su madre y sin poder evitarlo la extraño mas que nunca

-señorita-le llamo esta vez el anciano preocupado

-estoy bien, disculpe si lo asuste, solo me recordó a alguien importante para mi-le dijo tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas mientras que el anciano asentía y continuaba

-esa persona debe ser muy especial-le dijo

-era mi madre, falleció hace alguno años-le contesto

-sabe, cuando mi padre murió cuando tenía 7 años, mi hermano me dijo, que cuando alguien se va alguien nuevo llega a nuestras vidas para darnos luz a nuestra oscuridad-dijo y hinata no pudo evitar pensar en hanabi, su hermana, ella había llegado justo ante la muerte de su madre, esa bebe había logrado que su padre no se suicidara o que ella no sufriera tanto, ella había logrado mucho con su llegada

-tiene razón-dijo terminado de limpiarse el rastro de lagrimas que tenia, y sonreírle al señor

-bueno linda, cambiando de tema, que haces en nueva york?-pregunto curioso

-estoy huyendo-contesto sin mas ni menos, el anciano la miro extrañado y pregunto

-de quien?-hinata lo pensó bien y contesto

-de mi destino-respondió, el anciano alzo un ceja sin comprender del todo y se detuvo

-llegamos-hinata miro el hotel que aunque no se veía muy caro tampoco se veía barato, le pago al anciano y bajo del auto, entrando al hotel, se bajo la capucha ya que no quería que le llegaran a negar la entrada, el interior era muy bello y sencillo a la vez se notaba que era una hotel con el objetivo que hacer sentir al huésped en casa, leyó detrás de la recepcionista "hotel sand" se acerco con su bolsa y pidió un cuarto sencillo y barato, necesitaría comprar un poco de ropa y conseguir empleo, ya que no podía depender tanto del dinero de la tarjeta que le había dejado su padre, la muchacha de cabellos castaños le entrego la tarjeta* de su cuarto

Entro en el elevador encontrándose dentro a una mujer muy bella rubia de ojos verdes con una traje negro de oficina y un bolso de cuadro negro, su cabello estaba amarrado en cuatro coletas, hinata entro junto con ella, presionando el botón del piso donde quedaba su habitación

-disculpa-le llamo la rubia a hinata-eres un huésped?-pregunto y hinata asintió lentamente sin entender la razón de tal pregunta-en que cuarto estas hospedada?-pregunto a lo que hinata no quiso contestar, ella no la conocía por lo que no tenía por qué contestarle a una extraña, la mujer al verla con duda aclaro

-mi nombre es temari y soy una de las dueñas de las cadenas de hoteles sand-hinata enseguida comprendió el atuendo de la mujer y contesto

-soy huésped, acabo de registrarme en recepción en la habitación 610-contesto mirándola a los ojos temari era más alta que ella por lo que tuvo que alzar un poco más la cabeza, esta le sonrio y hablo

-pues bienvenida, y espero se sienta cómoda en nuestro hotel-respondió justo cuando el elevador se abría en el piso de la rubia y esta salía de el, segundos después las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y llevando al piso que le correspondía, una vez fuera del elevador busco con la mirada su habitación, ayándola al fondo del pasillo, al abrirlo noto lo arreglado que estaba y lo a pesar de sencillo elegante que se veía, cerró la puerta tras de sí y decidió en darse primero un baño, después bajaría a cenar un poco y dormiría lo que hace algunas noches no hacia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-como que se fue?-pregunto un poco alterado naruto a su padrino que solo miraba a un lado haciendo mofles con los cachetes

-yo no quería que se fuera pero tsunade literalmente la pateo fuera de nosotros-naruto enseguida miro a su abuela quien miro a su vez con una mirada fulminante a jiraya, ino habia decidido dormir pues se sentía cansada por lo que en la sala solo estaba naruto, jiraya, tsunade y una despreocupado menma

-¡eso no es cierto baka!-le grito al albino que solo bufó-y tu deja de levantar la voz no estamos sordos-dijo esta vez mirando y señalando a naruto, es que no la entendían, al principio jiraya la había apoyado pero al final su lado pervertido había ganado estando en su contra-ella se fue por su propia cuanta, es verdad que yo se lo pedí, pero al parecer no fui de mucha influencia pues ella acepto sin reparos ni peros, y ustedes deben entender el problema que esa chica conlleva, no hablamos solo de un chico con dinero y su capricho, hablamos de sasuke uchiha, dueños de empresas igual de poderosas de las kyuubi y las konoha, esto es mas de lo que podemos sobrellevar-explico con una voz extraña ante los ojos de los hombres en la sala, pues aun que no lo creyeran sentía pena por esa pobre chica

-no me importa, sasuke uchiha o su poder o el riesgo, yo prometí ayudarla y ahora que no se donde esta no podre hacerlo-gritoneo naruto, que aun que se sentía incomodo con el hecho de no haber cumplido su promesa, sentía mas el hecho de lograr hacer algo que pudiera hacer molestar a uchiha sasuke y por lo que pudo comprender ese algo era hinata

-esto no es algo que puedas decidir así como así naruto-delibero tsunade tratando de que su nieto viera la gravedad del asunto-debes ver como afectara a las empresas o a tu vida personal incluso

-eso lo decido yo y nadie mas-le dijo alzando un poco mas la voz

\- de hecho eso lo decido yo-dijo menma hablando por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba la discusión

-que?-preguntaron todos en la sala

-las empresas kyuubi estaban planeando hacer un acuerdo con las empresa byakugan una vez que su estado financiero estuviera estable y para eso se iba a pactar algo que beneficiaria a ambas empresas, pero por desgracia eso no se pudo concretar, el tema aquí, es que aun a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aun se desea negociar con los hyuga por lo que el tema de hinata hyuga es un tema que me concierne a mí-dijo dejando a todos boqui abiertos excepto a naruto que no había entendido del todo

-y eso que tiene que ver con hinata-tsunade y jiraya se golpearon la frente rendidos, a veces naruto podía ser muy lento

-me refiero a que como yo soy el encargado de negociar con las empresas byakugan por lo que yo decido que haremos con la ex-hyuga, y mi decisión varia entre si ella afectara o no mis negocios-dijo aclarando la duda de naruto quien comprendió todo

-y que decides que ágamos-pregunto jiraya serio

-como dije-comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, y a mitad de ellas se detuvo y voltio a ver a los presentes-ese es asunto mío-dijo para terminar de subir rumbo a su recamara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba puesta la bata del hotel de baños mientras saqueaba su bolsa, miro el contenido esparcido en la cama

-papá, hanabi-dijo mirando la foto que llevaba consigo-como los extraño-dijo apretando el retrato contra su pecho, quiso llorar pero no lo aria ya no lloraría, por que a pesar de que ya no pudiera ver a su familia, estaba segura que ya no regresaría con el demonio nunca más, ahora estaba muy lejos de el y solo deseaba que así siguieran las cosas, distinguió los pendientes que naruto le había dado para poder localizarla, pensó que lo mejor sería deshacerse de ellos por si las dudas, mañana a primera hora lo aria, por ahora solo quería dormir, ya no tenia deseos de cenar solo de descansara, y así cayo en brazos de Morfeo

La noche paso muy lenta y hinata lo agradeció internamente pues pudo dormir muy bien, se levanto y de dio una ducha, se vistió con el ultimo cambio que tenia y bajo a desayunar, entro al restaurante del hotel y enseguida llego la mesera a tomarle la orden una vez con la comida enfrente decidió desayunar, cuando al fin se sintió satisfecha se paro a pagar la cuenta y salir a la calle a los alrededores a conocer un poco mas, pero al salir no diviso que alguien mas entraba haciendo que ambos chocaran

-sorry- pidió disculpas hinata mirando la persona con la que había chocado dándose cuanta que era un hombre alto y castaño con ojos negros que la miro un poco molesto

-ten más cuidado si?-dijo pasando de largo de ella seguido de un muchacho mas joven suponía dos años mayor que ella, pelirrojo ojos de aguamarina y un tatuaje rojo en la frente, que le llamo la atención a hinata quien le pareció curioso que fuera un kanji japonés, el cual significaba amor, esta al verse observado la miro logrando que sus ojos chocaran y hinata bajara inmediatamente la mirada, haciendo un reverencia y saliendo del lugar enseguida, ante la mirada del pelirrojo

-gaara, apúrate, vamos tarde y si hacemos esperar más a temari ella nos matara-le llamo su hermano logrando apartar la mirada de la puerta por donde se había ido hinata para mirar a su hermano

-ya voy Kankuro-dijo con su escalofriante voz

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata llevaba al menos 2 horas caminando por la calles tratando de memorizar lo que podía para no perderse, trato de encontrar un empleo en varia sucursales y lugares, sin embargo ninguno la acepto, regreso después de unos minutos al hotel, subió hasta su cuarto sin embargo noto algo inusual en la puerta, estaba mal cerrada, su corazón palpito a mil por hora, en su mente se debatía entre correr o esperar a ver quien salía, justo cuando estuvo por optar por la primera opción la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mujer con uniforme azul y blanco junto a un carrito con toallas y sabanas en el

Expulso un sonoro suspiro de alivio al verla, al parecer solo hacia un rutinario servicio de limpieza

-buenos días señorita, la habitación ya está limpia y arreglada con su permiso-dijo a lo que hinata asintió y la vio meterse al elevador y desaparecer por el, una vez tranquila entro a la habitación, fue hacia el pequeño refrigerador y tomo un botella de agua, mas sin embargo en cuanto voltio se atraganto con el liquido frio en la garganta, al punto de casi escupirla al ver un pelinegro sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de enfrente de ella, casi juraba que moría al pensar en el uchiha, pero al ver sus ojos azules se tranquilizo a saber que no era el, lo reconocía como menma Namikaze el hermano de naruto, no sabía por qué diablos estaba el ahí y mucho menos el como

Ignorándolo salió del cuarto y verifico el número de habitación dándose cuenta que en verdad era su habitación

-sueles salir e ignorar a tu invitados?-dijo una voz un poco fría pero extrañamente algo divertida

-amm,… eh, ah?-hinata solo decía incoherencias y realmente no entendía porque el estaba ahí-c-como entraste?-pregunto y aunque lo que quería saber era el por que de su presencia prefirió preguntar eso

-bueno solo dije a la recepcionista que quería visitar darle una sorpresa a mi novia en su habitación y con un poco de dinero de por medio me dejaron entrar-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-n-novia?-maldición no entendía porque ahora comenzaba a tartamudear, pero se sentía nerviosa ante la presencia de ese hombre era como si sus ojos la taladraran con burla y con un pequeño error ella sentenciara algo malo hacia su persona

-no te creas importante, solo lo hice para entrar, además vine a hablar de algo más importante, y dudo que quieras que lo hablemos en el pasillo-hinata miro el corredor del piso y pensándolo una vez mejor antro al cuarto seguida por el pelinegro

-si vienes a decirme que no quieres que me acerque a tu familia, no es necesaria tal como le dije a la señora senju y a jiraya, me mantendré al margen de los Namikaze-dijo volteando a verlo sorprendiéndose de verlo sonreír

-eres una maleducada, por que no me dejas hablar-dijo logrando que los nervios de hinata volvieran

-a pues.. yo.. perdón, que ocupaba decirme?-dijo sintiendo las mejillas calientes, diablos esperaba no haberse sonrojado

-más que decirte algo vengo a proponértelo-dijo sorprendiendo a hinata, proponerle, que cosa?-

-no entiendo-dijo sentándose en la pequeña sala seguido de menma que se sentó en el sillón enfrente de ella

-se todo sobre ti, naruto me lo dijo-el ceño de hinata se frunció ante eso-no pongas esa cara, literalmente lo obligue, era el decírmelo a dejarlo sin trabajo-hinata no entendía cual era el interés por saber de ella

-no se que quiera proponerme pero tenga por seguro que no aceptare-dijo cruzándose de brazos, lo ultimo que quería era involucrarse con alguien tan poderosos y famoso como para que fuera un blanco fácil de encontrar

-primero escucha gaki-hinata abrió los ojos y la boca indignada por cómo le llamo mas la voz de menma interrumpió lo que fuera a decir-un contrato-hinata se tenso ante esa simple palabra- eso fue lo que tu padre le firmo a uchiha, como todo contrato debe de haber un copia no?-hinata asintió, era verdad su padre tenía la copia que el contrato real que conservaba el uchiha- yo te propongo la oportunidad de librarte de ese contrato-hinata enseguida llevo su mirada hacia lo azules ojos de el mirándolo con asombro-

-como?, por que?-se levanto un poco exaltada, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza ante lo que ese hombre le decía

-cálmate gaki, todo tiene un precio-entonces la esperanza de hinata se fue por los suelos-yo puedo conseguir la copia del contrato y hacer que los mejores abogados los vean, todo contrato tiene un falla y no dudo que ese lo tenga, yo te ayudare a desacerté de ese compromiso que te ata al uchiha, pero a cambio quiero algo-hinata negó a pesar de sentirse feliz con la idea de librarse de sasuke de forma definitiva ella ya no quería mas líos, ya no deseaba buscarlo, y la idea de ser utilizada tampoco le llamaba la atención

-le agradezco que quiera ayudarme, pero con todo respeto, lo que menos quiero ahora son mas acuerdos, ni ser de nuevo utilizada por el bien de alguien más, solo quiero, conseguir un trabajo, un casa estable y poder vivir una nueva vida, eso es todo, así que no acepto, pero gracias aun que no lo hiciera por amabilidad-dijo extendiéndole la mano al Namikaze para despedirse

Menma suspiro y se levanto recibiéndole su mano de hinata que la querer soltarse este no se lo permitió reteniendo su mano con la suya hinata lo miro un poco asustada

-admito que hubiera sido decepcionante si aceptabas, pero mi oferta seguirá en pie durante el tiempo que quieras, si cambias de opinión sabes donde llamarme-dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de el dejando que la habitación se sumergiera un silencio entero en el que la ojiperla solo era testigo, saco un sonoro suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá, posando su mano en la frente y pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, y si no fuera por su corazón latiendo a mil por hora juraría que hubiera sido un sueño

-por qué me siguen los problemas-pensó, diviso en la mesa de la sala un sobre grande y una nota en ella, se acerco tomando la nota con su mano

 _-esto es un indicio de mi amabilidad y de lo que puedo hacer-_

 _-menma_

 _Pd: si quieres trabajo en el hotel donde te hospedas están necesitando_

Dejo la nota y aun que odiara admitirlo tenia curiosidad por ese sobre, lo abrió sorprendiéndose en el acto al ver lo que contenía, era una acta de nacimiento, una tarjeta de identificación, certificados de estudio y todos con el mismo nombre "hinata Smith", hinata no pudo evitar taparse la boca ante la sorpresa y reír segundos después como poseída, en verdad que había pensado conseguir trabajo sin papeles legales, se sintió como un estúpida, una completa estúpida, por pensar que las cosas serian así de fáciles

-gracias-dijo al aire sin saber realmente el porque, pero de algo estaba segura él le había dado solo el empujón para comenzar sola su maratón, para empezar su pequeña nueva vida, para empezar de cero, empezar un nuevo inicio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pues hasta aquí les ah parecido, les gusto, ese menma tiene planeado algo esperemos sea algo bueno jejeje,

Si merece review dejen uno por favor, enserio me emociono mucho al leerlos


	9. Chapter 9: malas y hermosas notocias

Holaaaaaaaa que tal como están? Pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta intensa historia disfrútenlo

Capitulo 9: malas y hermosas noticias

Después de que menma le dejara los documento se dio una ducha y bajo a recepción, diviso que se trataba de una muchacha diferente a la del día de ayer, esta era de cabello café y ojos marones, su cabello atado en dos moños

-en que puedo ayudarla?-pregunto amablemente a hinata

-yo escuche que están solicitando empleados-dijo a lo que la muchacha asintió e informo-

-si tienes razón, mira vez la puerta de allá-dijo señalando la puerta blanca de tras de ella-entras y un guardia te recibirá dile que vienes a recursos humanos por el trabajo y el te llevara-dijo sonriéndole

-gracias-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y entrando en ella

-disculpa a que vienes?-pregunto un hombre alto de más o menos 34 años un poco canoso y rechoncho

-vengo a recursos humanos por el trabajo-dijo tal y como la recepcionista le había dicho

-oh, claro ven por aquí-dijo caminando siendo seguido por hinata, pasaron varios pasillos topándose con varios empleado, hasta que se escucho un sonido raro, hinata vio al señor tomar la radio que tenia y comunicar algo

-claro iré enseguida-dijo guardando la radio-sai-dijo llamando a un muchacho de camisa blanca y pantalones negros, que pasaba, su cabello era negro igual a sus ojos, ciertamente a hinata se le hizo un poco parecido a sasuke, pero ignoro su pensamiento-la muchacha va a recursos humanos y ami me acaban de llamar, podrías llevarla?-pregunto a lo que el muchacho asintió-nos vemos-dijo saliendo retirándose

-ven por aquí-dijo pasando por un pasillo y otra puerta-y a que puesto vienes?-pregunto a lo que hinata se encogió de hombros

-la verdad no se que están solicitando pero necesito trabajar-dijo a lo que el chico la miro

-eres mujer por lo que puedes ser camarista, recepcionista o mesera, de eso están solicitando, dijo deteniéndose en una puerta, tocándola la puerta recibió un delante de una voz femenina, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros

-viene a pedir trabajo-dijo sai retirándose y dejando a hinata

-siéntate por favor-dijo dulcemente la mujer, sacando un hoja de un cajón-mi nombre es Matsuri soy la gerente de recursos humanos, a que puesto vienes?-dijo entregándole la hoja que identifico como una solicitud de empleo

-pues no lo sé-Matsuri la miro extrañada-me refiero a que cualquiera estaría bien para mi-matsuri sonrio y contesto

-entiendo, mira, estamos solicitando camaristas, y meseras, no se cual te llame mas la atención?-pregunto a lo que hinata contesto

-supongo que prefiero ser mesera-dijo

-esta bien, por favor llena esa solicitud, supongo que no tienes experimenta verdad?-pregunto a lo que hinata negó-pero no importa llevamos dos meses buscando meseras así que no importa si no la tienes, déjame tus documentos y acompáñame una vez que termines

Un mes después

Ya había pasado un mes en el que estaba trabajando en el hotel, como mesera había conocido a muchas personas, en el hotel principalmente a sai, había descubierto que el era el chef ejecutivo de ese hotel, sorprendiéndola puesto que era un muchacho joven de su edad, pero había entablado una gran amistad con el, incluso el le había informado sobre la casa donde ahora rentaba, su vida estaba mejorando, y eso en verdad la hacía feliz, pero aun que estaba estable seguía extrañando a su familia, a hanabi y su padre, pero ella tenía que salir adelante

-hinata-la llamo sai que venía directo a ella, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a visitar el museo, hinata llevaba su cabello corto suelto, y unos pantalones negros entubados junto con una blusa blanca y su bolsa, sai por el contrario llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra ajustada

-sai llegas un poco tarde-le dijo a lo que el solo asintió

-fue un asunto personal por qué no entramos-dijo refiriéndose al museo

-claro-entraron y miraron muchas obras de arte, sai le había confesado a hinata que era amante de la pintura incluso más que de la cocina

-hinata?-los ojos de hinata se abrieron al reconocer esa voz tan conocida, volteando tan rápido que sintió un pequeño dolorcito en el cuello pero sin embargo lo ignoro y una sonrisa surco su rostro al ver a la portadora de la voz que la llamo a lado del su hermano menma, hinata inconscientemente busco la figura de naruto pero esta no estaba

-hinata en verdad eres tu?-dijo acercándose con prisa a ella

-ino-dijo recibiendo el abrazo de la rubia

-por qué no me has llamado hinata hace tanto que espero saber de ti-le reprocho a lo que hinata se sonrojo y sintió un poco de culpa era verdad que no había llamado pues últimamente estaba muy ocupada pero eso no justificaba el que no le hubiera llamado

-lo siento he estado un poco ocupada-dijo y observo como naruto llegaba ha ellas

-lo importante es que al fin veo como estas, y estas muy bien por lo que puedo apreciar-dijo al ver mirar a sai que nos miraba

-oh, ino, te presento a sai, es un compañero de mi trabajo, sai te presento a ino, es una gran amiga mía-dijo ambos se tomaron la mano

-un gusto conocer a tan preciosa mujer-dijo besando su mano muy cortésmente sonrojando a ino ante el acto

-el gusto es mío, y que los trae por la galería?-pregunto ino mientras que menma se unía a ella al fin

-pues sai, es un amante del arte verdad?-dijo mirando a sai

-si, es uno de mis pasatiempos y mi obsesión-hinata sonrio al ver como sai mostraba cierto interés en ino, mas ante de decir algo su teléfono sonó, era un teléfono del trabajo pues el que le había dado naruto lo tenía en casa

-con permiso-dijo retirándose un poco para contestar bajo la mirada de todos

-hinata?-pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-si-respondió

-soy Emma la capitana de meseros-se presento

-oh, hola Emma sucede algo-pregunto pues su voz tenía un tono un tan extraño

-hinata necesito hablar contigo, se que es tu descanso pero podrías venir ahora-dijo a lo que hinata miro a sai e ino y sintió un poco de culpa, llevaba mucho sin ver a ino y ahora se tendría que ir, sin contar que había venido con sai, pero trabajo era trabajo y debía ir

-está bien iré enseguida-termino de hablar y se acerco a ino que reía tal vez por algo que sai le había dicho

-hinata sucedió algo-pregunto sai al ver su rostro un poco indispuesto

-si, bueno no, bueno si-se sonrojo un poco al no saberse explicar-verán Emma mi jefa me pidió ir al hotel, necesita hablar conmigo, sai perdón no quiero interrumpir tu visita a la galería así que tomare un taxi, ino me gusto verte de nuevo, te prometo llamarte mañana está bien, salúdame a naruto de mi parte-sin embargo ino la abrazo sin previo aviso

-de eso nada, mañana quiero salir contigo, me tienes que contar todo lo que ha pasado y el cómo has estado, y no dejare que te vayas sola es peligroso, menma te llevara-dijo despegando su abrazo y dirigiéndose hacia su hermano que solo frunció el ceño

-no es necesario yo me iré sola, además el hotel no está muy lejos de aquí-mas al ver la cara molesta de ino se dio cuenta que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y no es que le disgustara la compañía de menma pero desde su último encuentro no sabía cómo actuar enfrente de el

-nada de eso hinata me lo debes, a demás así sabré en donde trabajas ya que menma me lo informara e iré a buscarte en caso que no te presentes mañana-dijo con los brazos cruzados muestra que no se dejaría manipular

-vamos-y después de decir eso menma comenzó a caminar sin importarle si hinata lo seguía o no pero tras unos segundos de pensarlo termino siguiéndole a fuera de la galería después de despedirse de sai

-¡espera¡- le pidió hinata una vez enfrente de su auto, el pelinegro se detuvo y volteo a verla y con la mirada pidió un explicación de su repentina orden-y-yo antes que nada-se maldijo por tartamudear pero continuo-quiero agradecerle por los papales que me dejo aquel día y sobre el trabajo en verdad me ayudo mucho, arigatou gozaimasu-se sonrojo un poco al ser observada por alguno al escucharla hablar en japonés en sus ultimas palabras, suponía que menma sabia japonés y si no entonces-muchas gracia

-se hablar japonés no soy estúpido gaki-aclaro al notar la intención de su agradecimiento y por alguna razón a hinata no le molesto al contrario pues a pesar de cómo la llamaba nada podía borrar el que el le diera su empujón para subir la montaña-si te sientes mas cómoda háblame en japonés-una sonrisa surco su rostro, pues a pesar de hablar muy bien el ingles sentía la necesidad de hablar japonés de vez en cuando por lo que agradecía internamente

-arigatou namikase-san-dijo sonriente

-ahora sube o ino me tendrá molestando todo un mes si no te llevó-dijo subiendo al auto negro con blanco y siendo seguido por hinata subiendo en el asiento del co-piloto-entonces a donde vas?-pregunto

-al hotel sand-menma asintió y hecho el auto a andar, durante todo el camino nadie comento nada pero se sentía un silencio cómodo y hasta cierto punto relajante, cuando llegaron hinata bajo del auto

-gracias por traerme Namikaze-san que tenga un buen día-dijo pero antes de dar la vuelta para entrar pero al hacerlo sintió como si su alrededor girara y sus pies perdieron equilibrio pero antes de caer los brazos de menma la sostuvieron,

-no estas tomada verdad gaki-pregunto cumpliendo su promesa de hablar japonés

-no, claro que no solo me gire muy rápido es todo- pero hinata sabia que no era por eso, ya iba tres veces que le pasaba eso, tal vez se debía que no comía a sus horas o el estrés del trabajo, tal vez iria con el doctor mas tarde para que le diera una pastillas para eso, se paro por si sola separándose de los fuertes brazos del oji azul para caminar sola

-gracias de nuevo Namikaze-san, y perdón por lo ultimo-pero antes de seguir la voz de el la interrumpió

-si estas ebria dilo no te juzgare, además si te dejo irte así y algo te pasa ino me matara, te espere a que salgas-hinata se sonrojo ante cada palabra ¿ella ebria? Como podía pensar eso, sin querer enfrentarlo con la cara roja se metió al hotel directo a con la capitana, una vez que se cercioro que su rostro estaba normal entro divisando a Emma platicando con la chica que había encontrado la vez de su primer día en el hotel como huésped

-nos vemos señorita temari y suerte con su viaje-le dijo una vez que la rubia se retiro, y al ver a hinata esta le sonrio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y así lo hizo sentándose enfrente de ella

-hinata lamento llamarte en tu descanso pero era urgente-se disculpo Emma con una sonrisa caída por la culpa

-no hay problema, que necesitabas hablar conmigo?-pregunto directamente pues como dijo era su descanso y deseaba aprovecharlo

-veras, la mujer que acaba de irse es una de las dueñas de los hoteles sand, y me informo que necesitan una mesera en uno de los hoteles en Canadá, tengo entendido que tu hablas varios idiomas no?-hinata asintió

-y quieres?-pregunto dejando que Emma contestara

-uno de los dueños se reunirá con un socio ahí pero no sabemos de dónde viene y tu eres la única que conozco que sabes varios idiomas por lo que quería pedirte que-

-que fuera a Canadá?-no negaba que la idea le emocionaba un poco siempre que viajaba con su padre jamás podía disfrutar de los lugares a donde iban pues su padre no la dejaba salir de los hoteles

-se que eres la más nueva pero has demostrado una gran capacidad y gran empeño y no dudaría que harías un gran trabajo en Canadá solo será una semana, tendrás 4 días para acoplarte al hotel de allá y el días 5 será la reunión con el socio de los dueños, el vuelo será en una semana, estarías dispuesta a ir hinata?-mientras Emma hablaba hinata pensaba en si sería buena idea o no, pero venga ella quería sentir la libertad y que mejor forma que viajar a nuevas experiencias aun que estas fueran de trabajo

-está bien iré-dijo logrando sonsacar una sonrisa en la capitana

-oh gracias hinata mañana te informare todo sobre los gastos y el pago-dijo levantándose al igual que hinata-bueno ya no te molesto nos vemos mañana

Ante eso hinata asintió y se despidió, al salir se encontró a menma hablando con un hombre pelirrojo hinata al verlo sintió un pequeño sentir de haberlo visto antes pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo pues la voz de menma la llamo

-ey, gaki apresúrate no tengo todo el día-sintió sus mejillas arder pues el chico con el que menma hablaba centro sus ojos en ella, lo vio entrecerrar un poco los ojos como tratando de verla mejor tal vez y si se habían viso antes, llegó hasta los dos hombre con paso apresuradamente nervioso

-bueno, yo me retiro tengo una junta espero hablar nuevamente contigo Namikaze-menma solo asintió y lo dejo irse, hinata se sintió como un fantasma pues pareciera que ella no existía entre ellos dos

-quieres ir a tu casa o a quieres regresar a la galería-diablos se sintió como un maldito chofer al decir eso todo era culpa de ino por haberle ordenado que la levara aun que admitía que era un poco divertido el verla avergonzarse o ponerse nerviosa de vez en cuando

-me gustaría ir…-pero antes de terminar hinata se toco el estomago, lo sintió revuelto por un momento y la cabeza la vista se le nublo se trato de sostener del auto pero eso no basto pues sus manos perdieron fuerza, lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro inexpresivo de menma y todo lo demás fue negro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue "blanco" , si, literalmente estaba en una habitación blanca una ventana abierta con cortinas blancas, por un momento tuvo la estúpida idea de estar en el cielo pero la deshecho al instante al sentirse ridícula era obvio que estaba en un hospital, estar encima de una cama eran las evidencias de sus sospechas

-mira que ya amaneció-escucho la voz de menma a su lado y efectivamente estaba a lado de ella junto a un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello y bigote rubio con sus respectiva bata que lo distinguía como doctor

-dónde estoy?-bien, decir que se sintió una tonta por preguntar algo que antemano sabia era poco pero al parecer para ambos hombres fue un pregunta normal

-estas en el hospital, tu novio te trajo aquí al parecer te desmayaste-dijo mirando en un tableta de madera que tenía en sus manos

-y que paso?-pregunto

-podrías dejar de hacer preguntas obvia, el doctor acaba de decírtelo-era verdad pero cuando lo pregunto ella esperaba que le contestaran la razón de lo sucedido

-me refiero a que tengo-dijo mirando a menma con los ojos entre cerrados un poco molestos y menma descubrió que extrañamente le gustaba molestarla

-bueno según la prueba de sangre, los estudios que te realizamos mientras dormías y la lógica medica llevaban a un solo resultado-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-que resultado-dijo con una voz extrañamente ahogada pues tenía un mal presentimiento

-antes de cualquier cosa quisiera preguntarles algo-dijo mirando a menma y a hinata, quienes asintieron-cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales

Las mejillas de ambos de encendieron pero las de hinata enseguida de apagaron al entender, tal vez menma se auto nombro su novio para estar cerca de ella o alguna razón tenia, pero el tema aquí era esa pregunta, su presentimiento estaba más cerca a relucir y esperaba que no lo hiciera

-hace aproximadamente mes y medio, casi dos meses-dijo ante la mirada estupefacta de menma, hinata lo conto desde la última y única vez había tenía relaciones con sasuke

-y no le ha llegado su periodo cierto-menma mira asombrado a hinata y al doctor al entender por donde iba el asunto, hinata negó lentamente tratando de prolongar eso

-pues venga ahí esta-dijo el doctor sonriendo

-ahí esta que?-pregunto menma

-felicidades, esta embarazada, van a ser padres

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí, lo se lo dejo en lo más interesante pero venga de eso se trata espero les haya gustado se que un poco corto y tratare de que le siguiente sea más largo de lo normal mientras tanto

Respondiendo reviews

Violetamonster: si ese menma planea algo en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás gracias por tu review nos leemos después

KattytoNebel: me alegra que te guste la historia en cuanto la ortografía ya me lo han dicho pero diré la misma excusa de siempre, veras yo trabajo y estudio, no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir y cuando lo hago trato de hacer lo mejor pero las prisas a veces no me lo permite, en cuanto termino un capitulo lo subo al instante pues no siempre tengo tiempo para subirlo, lamento las faltas y tratare de mejorarlo gracias por tu review

Holy24: pues en un fic todo puede pasar igual y si, pero la historia se basa un poco mas en naruto hinata y sasuke, pero eso no evita darle mas trama jejeje, gracias por tu review

Hinaliz: bueno creo que hablo por muchas cuando digo que hinata es de los poco personajes que se ve bien con cualquier chico, y de las que es genial ver como provoca celos en los demás hombres sin intención, la historia continua y bueno el trama igual gracias por tu review

Danielajelaus: en el siguiente capitulo sabrás mas sobre nuestro protagonista espero y te aya gustado el capitulo gracias por tu review

mune (Guest): extrañamente nunca me llegan tu review a fanfictión pero por suerte si me llegan a mi correo y puedo leerlos, me gusta que la historia te atrape, ami también me atrapa al escribirlo, espero sigas la historia gracias por tu review


	10. sumimasen (disculpa)

Hola mis lectores y lectoras, principalmente quiero pedir disculpas por no subir video y pedir nuevamente disculpa por que no subire otro hasta dentro de un tiempo indefinido la razon es esta

Hace más o menos un mes y medio que me empecé a sentir mal en cuanto a mis manos, sentía dolor, entumecimiento en los dedos menos en el meñique, cosquilleos y hasta inmovilidad en ocasiones, y eso sucedia cada que hacia fuerza en ellas o escribía en la computadora o el libreta, en mi trabajo suelo tocar el agua caliente y el agua fría muy frecuente por ende pensé que podrías ser debido a eso, así que trate de cuidarme las manos mas, pero eso no parecía funcionar, mi tiempo es muy escaso en cuanto lo personal por lo que no me daba mucho tiempo de ir a revisarme con un medico, mi padre me dijo que buscara en internet que podría tener asi que siguiendo su consejo lo hice y siempre me salía que podría tener el síndrome de túnel carpiano, si no lo conocen lo pueden investigar, pero cuando alfin fui al medico este me dijo que efectivamente era el síndrome y necesitaba un cirujia en mis dos manos, me explico que este pueder ser provocado por la mala postura de la mano en el mouse o en el teclado,

La cuestión aquí es que tardare mas o menos dos meses en recuperarme de la cirugía según el doctor y por eso no podre subir el capitulo siguiente pero como compensación les dare un adelanto pues mañana es mi cirugía y seria cruel dejarlas con esa continuación tan interesante por ende les dare este adelanto

Spoiler:

 _Esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que la veían entre sorprendido y fascinado la dejaron petrificada por que, por que lo tenia que encontrar ahí, y justo en ese momento de su vida-dijo tacando su vientre inconscientemente_

 _-ella es mi prometida uchiha por lo que le pediría se abstenga de tocarla o dirigirle la palabra si quiera-dijo sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azabache que lo miraban con furia contenida_

 _-el que lo sea no impide el poder que tengo yo sobre ella-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a un lagrimosa hinata_

 _-a no?-el rápidamente despego su mirada de ella y la regreso a la de el-esta seguro_

Fin de spoiler

Por todo gracias y perdón prometo hacerlo lo mas largo posible para conpensarles


	11. Chapter 10: las circustancias

Regreso con otro capitulo de escapando espero y lo disfruten y sin mas a leer

Capitulo 10: por las circunstancias

Sintió como su estomago se comprimía y su corazón se paralizaba

-que?-fue todo lo que atino a decir en su estado de shock, el médico solo contesto acercándose a un menma con el ceño levemente fruncido y con un sonrisa le decía

-eh dicho que van a ser padres, estas embarazada niña-instintivamente su mano se dirigió hasta su estomago todavía plano, ella tendría un bebé, un bebe de sasuke uchiha ese pensamiento la hizo reaccionar pues nunca pensó que el acostarse con el sin protección terminaría en un ser viviente latiendo y creciendo en su interior, pero que tonta había sido al no pensar las consecuencias, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima pequeñas gotas de tristeza y unas tanta de emoción

-bueno los dejo solos para que celebren como la pareja que son-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación

-se que no me incumbe pero ese bebe es de sasuke uchiha?-pregunto la voz de menma, hinata se sintió un poco mal al olvidarse de su presencia pero hizo como si nada y tratando de evadir el tema contesto

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que es mi hijo, mío y yo lo cuidare-dijo e inconscientemente un sonrisa surco su rostro, por que a pesar de no ser planeado y ser un gran sorpresa sabría que ella no estaría sola en su camino hacia la felicidad

-y si el se entera?-los ojos de hinata se abrieron, al parecer menma no era tonto, pero eso no importaba lo importante era que nunca pensó en que sasuke se llegase a enterar sobre la criatura que yacía en su interior y un miedo la invadió y si el no lo quería y la obligaba a abortarlo? Ella no quería eso, el jamás debía encontrarla de eso estaba segura

-el nunca lo sabrá-dijo sin mirar a menma sumida en sus pensamientos y temores

-Mi oferta sigue en pie- la mirada de hinata se enfoco en la azulina de menma

-de que habla?-dijo aun sin apartar su mano de su estomago

-hablo sobre ayudarte a deshacer el contrato del uchiha con tu padre-hinata ya sabía de que hablaba pero ella aun no quería su ayuda ella no quería mas problemas

-gracias Namikaze-san pero yo sigo con mi misma respuesta y eso es no, además es muy poco probable que sasuke me encuentre aquí y mientras tenga a mi hijo o hija se que no voy a estar sola-y ahora las lagrimas salieron pero esta vez no eren de tristeza si no de alegría al saber que seria madre, madre de un bebe muy hermoso

-como dije la ultima vez mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el día en que tu quieras-dijo y antes de que hinata contestara la puerta siendo abierta los interrumpió

-bueno muchacha, esta es la receta de las vitaminas que debes estar tomadas y el acido fólico es muy importante que no sobrepases con las comidas por lo que debes alimentarte bien, tendrás que venir a tu chequeo mensual para ponerte al corriente con tu embarazo y las citas con el ultrasonido, por el momento es todo ya pueden irse, y felicidades nuevamente por su bebe-dijo retirándose, hinata enseguida se paró de la cama y antes de retirarse le agradeció al medico y se retiro seguida del Namikaze

-por el momento seria bueno que no le contaras a ino sobre tu situación-la voz seria de menma le llamo la atención

-no planeaba hacerlo-le contesto una vez fuera del hospital, y no mentía no tenía planeado decírselo a ino ni a nadie por el momento prefería que su embarazo fuera un secreto de ella y ante las circunstancias también de menma

-entonces te llevare a tu casa y abre cumplido con el favor de ino-subió al auto seguido de hinata en el co-piloto

-le agradezco todo pero le quisiera pedir que esto no se lo comentara a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia-dijo hinata sin mirarlo y posando de nuevo su mano en su vientre pensó que tal vez esa seria una costumbre que adoptaría de vez en cuando

-no planeaba hacerlo-contesto imitando lo anteriormente dicho por hinata

-gracias-el auto se encendió y nadie mas dijo nada, pasaron alrededor de una hora para llegar a su departamento, hinata agradeció en silencio con un asentimiento de cabeza

-te obligo?-la pregunta descoloco a hinata que se quedo parada enfrente del auto sin contestar menma salió del auto igual y se recargo en la puerta de este mirándola sin ninguna expresión, hinata sabia a que se refería menma pues para estar embarazada se necesitaba del acto sexual y era muy razonable el pensar que pudo ser violada pero eso no era así-no es que me importe en realidad, es solo que eso ayudaría

-ayudaría en que?-pregunto vio un apertura para evadir la pregunta-

-eso gaki, solo me concierne a mi, en cuanto a mi anterior pregunt…

-no me obligo-menma la miro a lo ojos y noto algo mas, noto rencor un rencor que no era dirigido ni a el ni al uchiha era un rencor dirigido a ella misma, y la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Antes de que menma soltara alguna otra palabra hinata comenzó a caminar al edificio donde rentaba departamento dejando evidentemente zancado el tema

-no comprendo cual es tu razón para no aceptar mi ayuda, que ganas con prolongar lo inevitable… el uchiha se enterara y entonces será muy tarde para hacer algo-dijo menma con su rostro pacifico pero hinata al voltear noto cierto interés o mas bien curiosidad en su rostro

-el no tiene por que enterase jamás y dudo que logre encontrarme-afirmo volviendo a mirar al frente

-las circunstancias gaki siempre nos llevan tomar decisiones que no queremos, pero que son necesaria-hinata lo escucho mas no volteo a verlo-si es que llegara una circunstancia que te hiciera aceptar recuerda que yo estaré esperando por tu decisión-aun sin voltear a verlo hinata solo sigui su camino y retirándose de la vista de menma

-eres demasiado ingenua gaki-soltó al aire con una media sonrisa y en silencio se adentro en su auto para segundos después retirarse del lugar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se quedo ahí un momento, pensó en lo dicho por menma, admitía que tenia razón, lo admitía pues su vida esta decidida por tanta de ellas, la circunstancia de que su padre manejara mal la empresa y la llevara a la quiebra, la circuancia de que gracias a eso ella fuera vendida como una simple animal, las circunstancia que la hicieron acostarse con sasuke uchiha para salir de su prisión, toda su vida terminaba en algo que ella no quería pero que por las circunstancias era necesario, tal y como lo había dicho menma

Subió el edificio hasta su departamento, se sentía cansada por lo que en cuanto entro a su alcoba se tiro boca arriba mirando el blanco techo y pensando solo pensando

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-como que no quiere verme?-grito una furica ojiverde a la joven muchacha de servicio

-lo siento señorita haruno, pero el joven amo no desea su visita ni la de nadie mas-sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sasuke no quería recibirla esa empleada seguro era nueva

-tal vez te dijo que no quería ver a nadie pero aun que el lo allá dicho yo soy siempre la excepción oíste mocosa-la muchacha dudo entre dejarla entrar o no por lo que sus nervios no tardaron en aparecer

-y-yo b-bueno-

-tu no eres excepción en nada Sakura-se escucho la voz grave y fría del dueño de la mansión dejando un silencio sepulcral hasta que la pelirosa hablo

-sasuke cariño, de que estás hablando-dijo ignorando a la sirvienta y acercándose a sasuke muy melosamente

-hablo que ya no quiero tu presencia en mis terrenos ni cerca de mi así que lárgate ahora si no quieres que te saque seguridad o peor aun yo mismo-sakura no comprendía, que diablos había pasado para que sasuke la rechazara de esa forma tan seca y frívola

-nada que te deba importar así que lárgate-sakura pensó y recordó su ultimo encuentro, el que tuvieron la chica de ojos perlados, la misma que no hace más o menos una semana había visto en estado unidos

-oh de acuerdo, me voy, es una lástima ya que pensaba contarte algo interesante-dijo desinteresada y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-no me interesa lo que tengas que contarme-dijo dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a su estudio

-dime sasuke donde esta ese juguetito tuyo de aquella vez-el pelinegro se detuvo en seco al escucharla pronunciar es pregunta con diversión y la miro de la forma más glacial posible-no la he visto hoy por aquí-dijo mirando a todas partes como buscándola, después centro su mirada divertida en el ojinegro-aun que creo a verla visto en una aparte hace una semana-noto el supremo interés en su palabras y lo supo su comportamiento se debía a la estúpida chiquilla

.oh, sabes que creo que me confundí, por que donde la vi, está muy lejos de aquí, y seguro tu la tienes muy vigilada-sonrio con sorna y tomo el pomo de la puerta-olvídemelos, creo que estábamos en que me iba-dijo mas antes de abrir la puerta la mano firme de sasuke la detuvo provocándole una sonrisa que el hombre no vio

-no juegues conmigo haruno-la volteo de una jalón teniéndola frente a frente y tomándola de los brazos sin medir su fuerza y sin importarle si le lastimaba o no

-cariño me lastimas-dijo con tranquilidad pero con un notable gesto de dolor

-me importa una mierda, ahora me dirás donde diablos la viste-ha estas alturas a sasuke ya no le interesaba si se notaba interesado o desesperado solo quería encontrarla y por mucho que le constara pedirle perdón, por que a pesar de decir odiarla y todo eso, una parte muy grande y muy en el fondo la necesitaba, pues depuse de haber compartido la cama con la hyuga simplemente no podía dejar de desearla aun mas, sabía que no se doblegaría por ella , no era como si fuera a arrodillarse y perderle perdón, no, el solo quería que la hyuga lo perdonara poco a poco a su manera sin necesidad de herir su orgullo mas de lo que lo estaba haciendo frente a la oji verde

-suéltame sasuke ya te dije que me lastimas-su voz se escucho un poco mas distorsionada por el dolor

-entonces habla-dijo sin paciencia una voz tan amenazante que sakura sintió temor, temor de ella

-estado unidos, en nueva york-en cuanto soltó la verdad sasuke la soltó y la dejo caer pues ante el miedo la piernas de sakura fallaron y ente la inercia ella cayó al suelo sobándose sus brazos

-se especifica haruno no tengo tu paciencia-dijo sasuke pensando en cómo diablos había logrado hinata para llegar a allá sin que el estuviera enterado-

-por que el interés sasuke, que tienes ella que no tengan otras, es muy bonita lo admito pero es solo una chiquilla solo eso no tiene nada mas de bueno no comprendo la afición por ella-dijo levantándose con calma mas a sasuke se le notaba impaciente

-solo responde y te diré todo lo que quieras saber-grito con molestia y ojos llorosos, sasuke no dijo nada solo se acerco al tiro al blanco que tenia y tomo un dardo con sus manos observándolo como si buscara algo en el

-solo respon…-el movimiento de su cabello y la sensación de adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo la interrumpieron, volteo atrás de ella observando el dardo clavado en la pared con ojos bien abiertos lo observo y miro a sasuke que aun tenía su brazo sus pendido en el aire a causa de su anterior movimiento

-te dijo que no tengo tu paciencia-se volteo y para el terror de sakura tomo otro dardo-dime lo que sabes o te juro que el siguiente ira directo a uno de tus hermosos ojos verdes

-s-sasuke-tartamudeo su nombre y suspiro con tristeza, miedo y dolor-la vi en una de las exposiciones de galería de los Namikaze, iba acompañada de nada mas y nada menos que menma Namikaze de eso hace más o menos dos días , no sé cómo se conocieron pero parecía que se conocían desde hace un tiempo, por un momento no me creía que era ella su cabello ahora está más corto, por eso había vendido ya que quería comprobar si en verdad era ella o no, pero por lo que veo así es-termino de decir y sasuke diciendo solo un "ya comprobaste lo que debías ahora lárgate" se adentro en su despacho y la cerró de un azotón dejando concluida su conversación

Sakura sin decir mas solo se fue en silencio con una extraño vacio en su estomago, ella amaba a sasuke aun que tuviera a alguien mas a su lado ella lo amaba solo a el

-que paso contigo sasuke-pregunto al aire al cerrando la puerta

Sasuke se adentro rápidamente a su despacho y cogio su teléfono apenas iba a hacer una llamada importante cuando este sonó, con fastidio contesto al ver de quien se trataba

-que quieres sobaku no-respondió al contestar

-ami no me hablas asi uchiha quien diablos te crees que eres-respondió una voz femenina

-soy quien mandara tu empresa a la quiebra si no me contestas rápido que diablos quieres-dijo con una tan amenazante que la chica al otro lado de la línea decidió ir al grano, no por miedo solo por que ella tampoco tenia el humor para pelear con ese ególatra demonio

-solo te llamo para confirmar tu reunión con gaara en Canadá-sasuke maldijo a los mil demonios por eso, lo había olvidado no podía ir a Canadá sin posponer la búsqueda de la hyuga y no podía tampoco faltar a esa junta importante, se debatió por 5 segundos donde tomo una rápida decisión

-si, todavía sigue en pie, nos veremos allá-dijo y sin esperar contestación colgó el teléfono para realizar otra llamada

-orochimaru, necesito que investigues la asistencia de todos lo que fueron las últimas exposiciones Namikaze y busca si ahí una hinata hyuga-dijo sasuke revisando unos papeles de su escritorio

-acaso estas en otras de tus travesuras sasuke-se escucho la voz macabras y sesiosa de un hombre

-lo quiero para antes de la noche-dijo ignorando su anterior comentario y colgando el teléfono y posándolo en la mesa mientras mira la hoja en sus manos con letras de formaban menma Namikaze y números mostrados debajo del nombre, sasuke volvió a tomar su teléfono y espero a que contestaran

-empresa Namikaze, habla con la secretaria de menma Namikaze-escucho la voz de la chica en ingles y contesto en el mismo idioma

-necesito hablar con menma Namikaze-dijo cortante

-lo siento pero el señor Namikaze no puede atender ahora llamadas quiere dejar un mensaje-sasuke apretó su teléfono ante la ignorancia de la mujer

-dígale que sasuke uchiha llamo-dijo escuchando la exclamación de la mujer ante la revelación de de identidad mas no la dejo decir algo y colgó, pensó en que se estaba haciendo un habito el colgarle a las personas

-solo espera hinata pronto volverás a este infierno por tu propia cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Una semana después

-oye hinata se nota que te gusta lo cómodo-le decía ino al ver su ropa agrandada que empacaba en su maleta para irse a Canadá

-pues la verdad empaco esa ropa por que se que en Canadá hace frio-dijo volviendo a meter otro suéter en su maleta, desde ese día en el museo ino y ella se reunieron a tomar un café en la mañana aprovechando el turno de la tarde de hinata y hinata le comento como llevaba su vida de mesera en el hotel y como ino había sido ocultada por su seguridad en el momento de lo demás, así que para todos ella solo era un amigo protegida de naruto

-eso no es justificación ahí trajes muy hermosos y abrigables para toda mujer-comento al ver como hinata trataba de excusar su falta de moda-tu siempre fuiste de buenos gustos hinata que paso-dijo arrepintiéndose al momento al ver como el rostro de hinata se ensombrecía, pues al decirle tal cosa seguro la hizo recordar a la mansión uchiha pues fue en esos tiempos a los que ino se refería-hinata yo no quise..

-esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa obvia mente fingida pero se notaba que se esforzaba por hacerla-hace mucho que empecé a aceptar esa etapa en mi vida y tomarla como una lección-hinata tuvo la necesidad de tocarse el vientre como ya era costumbre en ella pero se abstuvo en frente de ino, lo que decía no lo decía por decir, en verdad había aceptado todo y comenzó desde que se entero de su futuro hijo o hija-bueno ino promete que en cuanto regrese tu me terminaras de contar todo sobre sai y tu-dijo cambiando de tema haciendo sonrojar a la rubia al recordar al pelinegro

-de que hablas hinata-se hizo la desentendida

-no creas que no lo se eh-el ruido de una bocina las hizo mirar los la ventana del apartamento y mirar el taxi-nos vamos-dijo a lo que ino solo asintió y la ayudo a terminar de cerrar la maleta y bajar

El recorrido fue muy rápido puesto que hinata vivía cerca de aeropuerto ambas se despidieron con una abrazo y hinata se adentro a la fila donde revisaba el equipaje, su teléfono sonó y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba del teléfono que le había dado naruto, dudo un poco y termino contestando justo en el momento en que dejaba su equipaje en la banda en movimiento

-hi-escucho una extraña respiración lo cual la asusto un poco pero siguió hablando-hi, moshi moshi-contesto esta vez en japonés pero la misma respiración se escucho seguido de una tos muy fuerte-escuche si se trata de una broma…

-no es una broma-la voz del otro lado de la línea la sorprendió y casi juraría que estaba a punto de llorar al escucharla

-one-cha soy yo hanabi-hinata casi se tira al suelo por escucharla sentía que algo en su corazón se alteraba y la hacía feliz-perdón por no contestar antes oto-san quería hablar contigo a fuerza aun cuando no puede-eso a hinata la descoloco un poco y la logro sacar de su trance contestándole al fin

-que sucede hanabi como conseguiste este numero-dijo con una voz mas severa pues no sabia si sasuke estaba detrás de todo eso

-yo pensé que te alegrarías de hablar con nosotros-dijo con una voz dolida

-no es eso hanabi si me alegro solo que no puedo tomar riesgos ahora, asi que te pido me digas quien te dio este numero-dijo con una voz ya mas calmada

-naruto Namikaze-al escuchar su nombre algo en su pecho se movió, era de algún modo un sentimiento de alivio y agradecimiento por el rubio-el llamo de un número que no se podía identificar en el teléfono y nos dijo que podíamos comunicarnos a este número sin tomar riesgos

\- me alegra escucharte hanabi como están por alla como esta oto-san?-el silencio de hanabi la preocupo-hanabi?-llamo mas la chica no se dignaba a contestar

-disculpe le pedimos deje su teléfono para poder pasar-le comunico la mujer de seguridad que revisaba a los pasajes mientras estos pasaban por el detector de metales

-claro-dijo hinata volviendo a tomar atención al teléfono-hanabi no cuelgues espera solo un minuto-dijo dejando su teléfono y todo objeto metálico en una canastita

Una vez que paso volvió a tomar el teléfono mas hanabi ya había colgado, tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre el silencio de su hermana pero no podía llamarles ahora que comenzaba a abordar el avión tendría que llamarle una vez que llegara a Canadá, busco su asiento una vez dentro de transporte aéreo, por suerte no había nadie por lo que se sentó en la ventanilla pasara minutos y uno a uno los pasajeros comenzaban a llegar, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron tres amigos de parecer preparatoria que miraron a hinata con el ceño fruncido

-oye eso son nuestros asientos-dijo el chico más calmado

-no lo creo miren mi asiento es el 14-A lo ven-dijo mostrándole su número de asiento

-si bueno parece que el mío también-dijo la única chica de ese grupo de tres jóvenes con una tono molesto y arrogante

-pues debieron haber cometido un error-dijo hinata confusa-disculpa-llamo hinata a una de las azafatas que al escucharla se acerco con una sonrisa

-si sucede algo?.pregunto

-sucede que este mujer me quito mi asiento-dijo la muchacha rubia indignada

-creo que hubo una error con los asuntos pues el asiento de ella y el mío son aparentemente el mío-la azafata asintió y pidió a cada una su boleto solo para ver que la oji perla tenía razón y había sido una confusión seguro de la vendedora del mostrador de la aerolínea

-si al parecer fue un error pero no ahí problema señorita podemos llevarla a otro asiento en…-

-yo no quiero otro asiento- gritoneo la muchacha a la azafata quien calló ante la protesta-yo quiero ese junto a mis amigos-dijo cruzándose de brazos y el ceño fruncido

-señorita, la pasajera llegó antes que usted creo es justo que…-mas no termino de hablar al ser interrumpida nuevamente por la chica

-pues es no es mi problema, ustedes fueron quienes se equivocaron asi que..-

-yo aceptare el otro asiento, así dejamos de hacer tanto lio-dijo hinata levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia a la azafata

-esta bien, señorita puede quedarse con su asiento-la chica sonó triunfal al lograr lo que quería mas su sonrisa no duro mucho al escuchar lo siguiente

-el único asiento que tenemos libre es en primera clase y como disculpa por tal enorme error le queremos brindar los servicios de esta clase, sígame por favor-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a hinata quien no creía su suerte y asintió siguiéndola sin ver la mirada de furia de la chica y la mirada de satisfacción y burla de la azafata hacia la rubia

La siguió hasta una asiento donde se encontraba un pelirrojo que escribía algo en su computador pero al sentir la presencia de ambas mujeres dejo de escribir y mostrar sus ojos aguamarina a la azafata preguntando con esta que sucedía

-usted perdonara pero hubo un error en el sistema y la señorita tendrá que sentarse junto a usted espero no haya problema-el chico dirigió su mirada a hinata que la estudio muy bien con la mirada haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda cuando la miro a los ojos el hombre entrecerró los ojos y al cabo de una segundos asintió en silencio y regresando a escribir en el computador

-muy bien cualquier cosa estamos a sus órdenes y disfruten del viaje-dijo pidiéndole a hinata que se sentara y retirándose después

Una vez que el avión comenzó a moverse el pelirrojo apago su computadora y la guardo en una mochila negra, hinata sentía como su ya lo hubiese visto antes pero por más que intentara recordar no lo lograba, pensó que si no podía recordar tal vez no era importante, decidió dormir un poco pues se había levantado muy temprano y no había podido dormir mucho por lo que cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de caer en mano de Morfeo, mas sin embargo la voz del pelirrojo no se lo permitió

-sebes jugar ajedrez?-pregunto el chico a hinata que lo miro extrañada, casi dudaba que se hubiera referido a ella al ver que no la miraba a ella , solo miraba fuera de la ventanilla

-disculpe?-pronuncio con el intento de saber que hablaba o no con ella

-pregunto si sabe jugar ajedrez?-dijo esta vez mirándola con su rostro inexpresivo pero con sus ojos en los de ella, hinata una vez que asimilo la pregunto respondió

-s-solo conozco la reglas nunca lo eh jugado-dijo sin evitar tartamudear las primera palabra al salir de su extrañes

-supongo que eso basta-dijo y enseguida llamo a una azafata y le pidió un tablero de ajedrez, hinata solo calló y vio como todo sucedía hasta el momento en que tenía una pequeña mesa enfrente de ellos con las figuras colocadas

-usted comienza-dijo y hinata aun sin saber que hacer movió un peón, no comprendía que situación era esa pero decidió callar, el movió otro y ella otro y así siguieron sin hablar durante un rato hasta que para su sorpresa hinata ganó, admitía que nunca lo había jugado pero en verdad lo había disfrutado tanto que tenía ganas de jugar nuevamente

-hace tiempo que no me habían vencido en ajedrez eh de admitir que eh disfrutado su compañía, pero ahora que se que puede darme una pelea digna le importaría brindarme otra oportunidad de vencerla

-yo también lo eh disfrutado y si me encantaría jugar nueva mente-dijo resumiendo lo dijo por el pelirrojo y comenzando a acomodar sus piezas en su lugar

-por cierto mi nombre es hinata-se presento y esta la miro entrecerrando los ojos

-hyuga? hinata hyuga-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por tal pregunta y tratando inútilmente que sus palabras salieran estas solo se trababan en su boca, esta muy nerviosa-creo que eso es un si

-como?, c-como?-este solo rodo los ojos y movió uno de sus peones del tablero

-solo un idiota no conocería las características de una hyuga una vez que los conoce-dijo levantando su mirada del tablero a ella, sus ojos se miraron, verdes con perla

-quien eres?-fue todo lo que atino a preguntar

-tu jefe-dijo y viendo el rostro confundido de hinata, decidió aclarase-cuando trabajas en un lugar no te da curiosidad de saber quién es tu jefe?-hinata comprendió que se refería a hotel sand de nueva york donde ella trabajaba, y si hablaba de eso entonces eso significaba que el era uno de los dueños por que hasta donde ella sabía eran tres hermano los dueños de las cadenas de hoteles sand-no tienes ni idea verdad-dijo y con una sonrisa burlesca dijo lo que hinata a hinata le provoco un escalofrió en toda la columna

-mi nombre es gaara, sobaku no gaara, soy uno de los dueños de la empresa sand o como es conocida en Japón las empresas suna

Y el premio para la idiota mas grande es para, para quien mas si no para su persona, era obvio que gaara era el dueño de su trabajo como no relacionar la misma palabra que significaba arena fuera cual fuera el idioma significaban lo mismo y lo peor de todo es que ella se encontraba con una de las personas que menos se quería encontrar, con sobaku no gaara le persona que por un tiempo considero su salvador y que ahora que sabía que estaba liado a sasuke uchiha ahora lo deseaba lejos de ella

-entonce tu…-no termino de preguntar cuando el ya le había respondido

-si se quién eres lo eh sabido desde hace un tiempo, me pregunte que hacia la primogénita de hiashi hyuga sola en new york, y después me pregunte que hacia trabajando como mesera por lo que trate de hablar con tu padre mas este al escucharme preguntar por ti me colgó, después supe de las noticias sobre los posibles tratos de hiashi y uchiha sasuke y como se había recuperado de una quiebra total en tan poco tiempo y entonces encaje las cosas pero no estaba del todo seguro pero ahora estas tu para contestar mis dudas-dijo y hinata sin decear decir nada solo se limito a mirar el tablero y mover un peon, gaara sonrio y dijo

-que fue lo que realmente paso-dijo moviendo su segundo peón

-que relación tienes con sasuke uchiha?-pregunto moviendo otro mas, tenia que saber que tan comunicado estaba con sasuke por lo que necesitaba respuesta también ella

-no estas en posición de hacer preguntas-dijo con cierto fastidio, pues no esperaba que esa mujer le contestara con otra pregunta

-si quiere respuestas tu me darás también respuesta-dijo hinata con el mismo tono que había usado anterior mente, ya no tenia nada que perder pensó hinata, por lo que sabia el destino de ella y su futuro hijo o hija estaba en manos de ese hombre o en las de ella si lograba controlar la situación y eso es lo que pensaba hacer

Lo vio dudar y pensarlo hasta que expulso un suspiro casi inaudible y resignado contesto

-somos recientes socios, ahora que sucedió?-hinata supo que para saber mas tendría que hacer mas respuestas y para que el las contestara tendría que mantener su curiosidad y contesta lo mas cortante y mínimo posible, lo vio mover otro peon

-las empresas hyuga quebraron-le dijo algo que el ya sabia, pero era justo el le dijo algo que ella ya sabia también-como surgió esa alianza entre ustedes?-pregunto moviendo un peon mas

-las empresas suna tuvieron un problema que solo el uchiha podía resolver-dijo moviendo esta vez uno de los caballos y para sorpresa de hinata hablando japonés, no pregunto la razon de su inesperado cambio de idioma y solo lo escucho formular su pregunta-como salieron de la quiebra?-dijo y hinata mirando el tablero movió un peón mas

-tuvimos ayuda de otra empresa-dijo omitiendo de quien y que clase de ayuda-que clase problema tuvieron?-pregunto y gaara contesto

-tuvimos un mala publicidad que el uchiha podía aclarar antes los demás, ¿Qué clase de ayuda fue?-pregunto y movió un peón

-un contrato-respondió con la mira perdida-quien propuso la alianza?-gaara parecía un poco cansado del juego de la preguntas por lo que dijo

-las empresas suna se metieron en una chisme muy gordo que para suerte el uchiha podía aclarar lo por que le propusimos una alianza a favor de resolver el problema, no tenemos mucha cercanía, pero si ahí detalles a tratar, no es como si me gustara toda esta mierda, ahora es tu turno

Hinata escucho atentamente, por lo que había escuchado gaara no era un socio muy apegado a sasuke por lo que quisas solo quisas esa lealtad que le tenia a su padre y su primo fuera mas fuerte que sus negocios con las empresas sharingan

-las empresas byakugan tuvieron una quiebra muy rápida por lo que mi padre busco ayuda de sasuke uchiha, el acepto ayudar a cambio de entregar algo mas, mi padre acepto y sasuke uchiha pagó todas la deudas que las empresa byakugan habían tenido dejándola exenta y con la oportunidad de salir a flote-termino de decir omitiendo su participación en el relato

-que tuvieron que entregar exactamente?-hinata suspiro era obvio que lo preguntaría, y sin mirar movió su torre una vez libre para salir

-que chisme fue exactamente?-dijo copiando la pregunta, gaara noto que evitaba esa parte de su información por que contesto

-mi hermana era acusada de acoso hacia sasuke uchiha, al parecer alguien que aun no identificamos esparció el rumor por los medios de información y nos metió en un gran lio, quisimos pedirle al uchiha que aclarara tal rumor pero este se negaba solamente diciendo que ese no era su problema después de unos días los rumores siguieron y de la nada el uchiha me llamo diciendo que aceptaba aclarar los rumores solamente si acordábamos liarnos financieramente, al principio nos negamos pues nuestros principales socios eran los hyuga pero al ver su repentino levantamiento y lo liado que estaba con las empresa sharingan decidimos aceptar pero con la condición de no romper tratos con las demás empresas socias-dijo tratando de no perder detalle y así la chica dejara de estar preguntando-esta vez movió su caballo matando a su torre y pregunto

-entonces me dirá que le dieron al uchiha para aceptar tales acciones-hinata decidió decirle al fon y al cabo el demostraba lealtad a los tratos con su familia

-ami-fue la clara, corta y sencilla respuesta que le dio al momento que movía un peón y mataba a su caballo, gesto no noto el pelirrojo el normalmente nunca se sorprendía pero ante esa confesión sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo mas de los normal y miro a la chica con curiosidad

-no entiendo por que hiashi hyuga aria algo asi-hinata miro como movía su alfil matando a uno de sus peones-

Hinata no contesto y movió a su reina, gaara movió su segundo alfil protegiendo a su ultimo caballo, mas hinata tomo su caballo y mato a su alfil, gaara enseguida movió su torre a lado del caballo de hinata amenazando con matarlo de no moverse, mas hinata no lo movió si no que tomo su alfil y lo movió a un punto indefinido gaara mato a su caballo posando se en la línea de la reina y esta vez amenazando con matarla pero hinata no la movió y movió su ultima torre cerca de el caballo de gaara, este mato a su reina y hinata sonrio

-por que a veces ahí que sacrificar algo pera proteger al rey-dijo moviendo su segundo alfil a lado de su torre pronunciando-jaque mate-gaara se dio cuenta que era verdad no tenia salida ella lo había vencido muy rápida y estratégicamente

-hiashi jamás dejaría desprotegida a su primogénita supongo tendrían un plan de respaldo-dijo y hinata sonrio de la ironía

-lo tenía-dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos-eras tu-gaara no se inmuto ante tal confesión, pero un silencio se instalo hasta que gaara sonriendo contesto dejándola desconcertada

-bueno entonces tendré que ponerme manos a la obra prometida mía-hinata lo miro como si tuviera tres cabeza ante eso, en que demonios se había metido ahora

 **Lo se lo se les prometí darles mucho mas y lo prometido es deuda por lo que mañana subiré el siguiente solo que cuando lo escribí vi conveniente dejarlo hasta aquí pero mañana subiere el siguiente, gracias a todas las que me apoyaron con sus palabras ante la operación de mis mano me alegra informa que ya me encuentro mejor y de vuelta a las andadas de nuevo gracias y hasta mañana**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11: ESTAS SON LAS CIRCUNSTACIAS

 **Lo ven no tardamos ni un día en leernos aquí está el capitulo como lo prometí espero lo disfruten**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y la historia es mía,**

 **Antes que nada quiero perderles un favor enorme, esta es una historia completamente mía de mi imaginación, y eh escuchado que han puesto muchos fic en otro foros, por lo que si en algún momento ven este fic en otro foro, eh de decirles que no soy yo, yo soy completamente y exclusivamente de , asi que les agradecería si ven mi fic en tro foro me lo puedo decir por favor…**

 **-Ente esto, bueno ya saben a leer se ha dicho-**

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que pensó fue "hermoso" dijo bajando del taxi viendo como muchas personas entraban y salían de las puertas de cristal, tomo una buena bocanada de aire puro y helado y se adentro al enorme edificio

-hola tu eres hinata hyuga?-le pregunto el chico de seguridad de la entrada a lo que ella solo asintió con una sonrisa

-vaya pensé que no llegaría en mi turno, sígame por favor la llevare con recursos humanos-hinata así lo hizo siendo guiada por varios pasillos que trato de memorizar hasta llegar a una puerta blanca donde se tenía bien escrito "recursos humanos" donde el chico toco y respondieron con un adelante

-bueno yo me voy por cierto soy hayato mamori para lo que necesites-dijo sin mas retirándose del lugar y dejándola sola, hinata tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giro abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una mujer muy hermosa ante ella su cabello rojizo y ojos verdes

-tu debes de ser hinata verdad?-pregunto a lo que hinata respondió con un asentimiento-perfecto te estaba esperando por favor firma estos papeles-dijo a lo que hinata tomo las hojas de papel y las miro desconfiada ya que su capitana jamás le comento sobre firmar algo

-no te preocupes esto es solo algo rutinario es un contrato temporal en el que confirmas tu estancia aquí- termino de explicar

-ok-fue todo lo que dijo aun desconfiada pero igual firmo claro no sin antes leer, y ver que efectivamente todo estaba en orden

-dime hinata alguna vez a venido a este hotel como huésped?-aun que hinata no supo del por qué de tal pregunta solo negó-entonces jamás lo has visto por dentro eh de suponer-

-esta es la primera vez que estoy dentro de el-aclaro tratando de minimizar cualquier otra pregunta

-entonces acompáñame, te presentare a alguien que te enseñara el hotel de arriba a abajo-la pelirroja se levanto y con una señal de mano le indico a hinata que la siguiera-por cierto mi nombre es Regina, Regina bosbon-

-un gusto señorita bosbon-avanzaron hasta el restaurante del hotel en donde se encontraban muchos huéspedes comiendo, meseros y meseras iban y venían de mesa hasta unas puertas donde suponía se encontraban las cocinad

-hola Francis, de casualidad estas muy ocupado necesito un favor-dijo Regina dirigiéndose hacia un joven pelirrojo y ojos azules de más o menos 30 años, este le sonrio alegremente a Regina y contesto

-como vez estamos muy ocupados pero creo que menos de una hora estaremos desocupados, por que es muy urgente?-pregunto justo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica

-veras ella es hinata la chica que enviaron desde new york para trabajar hasta que la junta del señor sobaku no concluya, y acaba de llegar por lo que quería saber si podrías enseñarle el lugar ya que después de todo tu eres el capitán de meseros-Francis se rasco la barbilla pensativo

-que te parece si primero le muestras su habitación y que baje en unos 40 minutos predigo que en ese tiempo las cosas estarán mas calmadas por acá-dijo sonriendo

-tienes razón entonces que así sea, entonces por el momento los presento, hinata el es Francis bosbon el capitán de meseros y quien te mostrara el hotel mas al rato, y Francis ella es hinata la mesera temporal- el chico le extendió la mano y hinata contesto el saludo estrechándola

-mucho gusto-hinata distinguió italiano y contesto igual con el mismo idioma

-el gusto es mío-el pareció satisfecho con su contestación y con una sonrisa se despidió

-bueno hinata acompáñame por favor- subieron a un elevador muestras Regina le explicaba mil y un cosas pero hinata no le escuchaba del todo su mente se encontró en el avión hace unas horas antes

 _Flash back_

 _-p-prometida?-tuvo el pequeño impulso de echarse a correr al asimilar que efectivamente había escuchado bien-_

 _-hyuga hinata es el nombre de la heredera hyuga y con ese nombre seguro se hizo el trato del uchiha con tu padre, no te estoy diciendo que nos vamos a casar solo que mientras tu estés catalogada como mi prometida ese acuerdo no será valido-_

 _-p-prometida?- volvió a repetir como si todo lo dicho por gaara no hubiera llegado a sus oídos-de que habla yo jamás seria su prometida además de que no necesito su ayuda, yo..-miro a in punto inexistente en su asiento y continuo con voz apagada-además yo escape de uchiha sasuke y es casi imposible que me encuentre-gaara solo frunció el ceño y Un voz más escalofriante de lo normal dijo_

 _-tu existencia está sellada hyuga hinata, por un papel y una firma, la firma de alguien con quien estamos en deuda y solo por eso estoy dispuesto ayudarte solo si cooperas y dejas de actuar como una idiota pensando que todo se resolverá escondiese como un ratoncito ante alguien que obviamente tiene los medios para encontrar una aguja en el mar, tal vez tarde días, meses incluso años pero ten por seguro que lo hará de una forma u otra-_

 _Hinata espero a ver si diría algo mas pero este no dijo nada y la verdad es que aun que ese hombre hubiese sido grosero, el decía la verdad y ahora tenia a alguien mas por quien pensar, su futuro hijo(a)_

 _-yo no lo se, esto es muy repentino-_

 _-te diré algo que tal vez te ayude a decidir-hinata clavo su mirada en el esperando a lo que sea que saliera de su boca, y lo que dijo la hizo querer saltar del avión_

 _ **-sasuke uchiha es con quien me reuniré en cañada-**_ _su alma voló fuera de su cuerpo al escuchar eso, no, el destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella, ella no podía enfrentar a sasuke uchiha ahora y menos en su situación, pensó tocándose el vientre_

 _-como dije anterior mente espero y eso te ayude a entender de en que posición te encuentras-hinata simplemente calló y no contesto su mirada se había ensombrecido y sus manos temblaban lentamente_

 _-lo are aceptare su ayuda pero evite que me encuentre con sasuke, es mi única condición-_

 _Después de eso gaara no pronuncio mas palabras y el resto del viaje se mantuvo en un incomodo silenció_

 _Fin flash back_

-hinata me estas escuchando?-la voz de Regina la sacó de sus recuerdos al visualizar una puerta delante de las dos

-perdón estaba un poco distraído-

-te decía que esta será tu habitación mientras estés estos días con nosotros que te parece?- dijo al instante que abría la puerta con una tarjeta y mostrara el cuarto

Si creía que el exterior era hermoso, el interior sin duda la había dejado sin aliento

-te gusta?-pregunto la pelirroja al ver la cara de fascinación de hinata

-es impresionante-su cuarto no era muy grande pero tenía un decorado y estructura perfecta como si un genio lo hubiese acoplado todo sin error alguno-pero en new york no son tan elegantes nuestras habitaciones y no es tan grande el hotel, no comprendo por qué si son de la misma cadena por que no le llega ni a los talones a este-pregunto tratando de entender

-es verdad, de hecho todos los hoteles sand, suna, arena entre otros, son hoteles majestuosos pero la única excepción es el hotel sand de new york, y la razón es simple ese hotel fue el primero que fue construido por los antecesores de los actuales dueños y conforme los demas hoteles fueron naciendo se considero renovarlo pero los los dueños se negaron argumentando que ese hotel seria el simbolo de su surgiminento-termino su explicacion una vez dentro las dos

-es una hermosa idiologia-dijo hinata sonriendo

-si lo es, bueno hinata te dejo para que te estables en 30 minutos baja para que francis te enseñe el lugar y pues sin mas solo bienvenida-hinata le regalo una reverencia ante lo que regina se extraño pero igual la imito tratando de no ofender sus costumbres, hinata se sonrojo antensu acción pero agradecia que le respondiera

Regina se fue dejandola sola con sus pensamientos

-iiiihanabi!-exclamo recordando a su hermano inmediatamente tomo su telefono y llamo, espero hasta que finalmete contesto una voz masculina una que no reconocio muy bien

-quien habla? Y por que su numero no se registra?-hinata no supo realmente que contestar

-si es un broma yo...

-nooo, quisiera hablar con hanabi hyuga-se escucho un chasquido

-y quien desea hablar con ella?-no queria dar su nombre no sabia que tan segura estaba

-yo..

 _-con quien hablas neji?-_ su respiración se corto al escuchar la voz lejana de su hermana al otro lado de la linea

-n-neji?, neji-nissan? Eres tu-escucho un nani de su parte

-h-hinata-sama?-entonces lo supo en ese momento supo que era su primo quien estaba del otro lado de la línea y sin poder evitarlo una lagrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas

-hinata-sama por favor responda es usted?-como pudo respondió

-h-hai-su voz se termino cortando y enseguida llegó el llanto, mil sentimientos encontrados se revolvieron en su estomago y explotaron por sus labios con fuertes sollozos-

-hinata-sama dígame como esta?, en donde se encuentra? y ahora mismo iré por usted-su voz se escucho apresurada y un poco desesperado lo cual era muy raro en su primo, el siempre fue un chico serio y rara vez demostraba sus sentimientos

-no, es necesario, y-yo e-estoy bien, y donde este e-eso no importa a-ahora. Lo importante ahora es como se encuentran u-ustedes-a pesar de que su llanto no paraba su voz se escuchaba segura al preguntar lo último

-eso no importa ahora, dígame donde se encuentra, su seguridad es lo más importante ahora-hinata pensó algo que tal vez no era verdad, pero de ser así supuso que su padre abría tenido razones-

- _neji idiota no grites, a demás hinata ya dijo que estaba bien quítate del teléfono y déjame hablar con mi hermana-_

Después de aquello se escucho es sonido del aire por el teléfono y después de varios segundos la voz de su hermana interrumpió el silencio

-hinata-nessan, perdón por el entusiasmo de neji-hinata ya se había secado las lagrimas, se sentía tonta por llorar pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de su primo y el escucharlo ahora simplemente la hizo sentir muy feliz

-n-no hai problema pero dime hanabi, neji sabe de casualidad sobre el acuerdo de oto-san y sasuke uchiha?-ante el silencio de hanabi hinata confirmo sus sospechas

-si lo hizo pero jamás le dijo que fue lo que intercambio, a lo que neji concierne tu escapaste de casa por que tuvieron un problema tu y oto-sama por eso te pido que lo disculpes por su entusiasmo, el no para de hablar sobre que deberíamos ir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta, neji enserio está preocupado por ti one-san-hinata sintió un pequeño dolorcito en el corazón se sintió cuando escucho sus palabras, pero si hanabi estaba hablando tan segura eso quería decir que neji estaba fuera de su alcance como para escucharla, pero igual sabía que su primo no era idiota por lo que seguro.. Hinata suspiro y hablo

-hanabi ponme en altavoz-pidió a lo que su hermana se extraño

-por que quieres eso-cuestiono

-solo hazlo por favor-hanabi acepto y contesto

-listo-dijo y hinata pudo escuchar la diferencia en el teléfono y segura dijo

-neji-nissan, se que estas escuchando y probablemente tienes dudas, que estoy dispuesta a contestártelas, siempre y cuando prometas dejarme terminar de hablar, estás de acuerdo?-hanabi miro el teléfono como si de este salieran 3 cabezas, justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su hermana por que decía tales cosas los paso detrás de su persona la hicieron voltear rápidamente encontrándose sorprendida de ver a un serio neji que salía de estar escondido en la puerta

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo su fría voz al teléfono sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada a hanabi

-hanabi podrías dejarnos solo a neji y a mi-hanabi iba a protestar pero neji la interrumpió

-no-hinata se sorprendió por la otra línea ante lo dijo por neji-

-de que hablas?-pregunto la peliazul

-quiero hablar contigo pero en persona, dime donde estas e iré ante tu presencia-hinata simplemente no podía decírselo, no sin romper el acuerdo, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

-no puedo neji, me es imposible ahora rencontrarme contigo, solo puedo decirte que no me encuentro en Japón, y que me encuentro bien, si no quieres aclarar tus dudas por teléfono entonces, pregúntale a oto-san, el sabe mejor la situación que cualquiera-ente esto neji apretó sus puños, odiaba estar en la ignorancia del asunto de su prima-

-hinata-sama, por favor-antes de poder decir más la voz fuerte de hiashi llamo tensando a todos los presentes, incluyendo a hinata por le teléfono

-es hinata?-hinata solo escuchaba la voz lejana de su padre muy cansada y diferente a lo normal

-tío hiashi, por favor regrese a su cuarto, el doctor dijo que no puede estar de pie por mucho tiempo

- _doctor?-_ Pensó hinata preocupada

-eso no importa quiero hablar con mi hija, neji dudo un poco pero al ver el estado de su tío acepto

-hinata?, hinata eres tú?-pregunto la voz cansada pero con la misma gravedad de siempre su padre una vez que tuvo el teléfono en su oreja y quitarle el altavoz

-hai-contesto con una voz baja, al escuchar la voz de su padre

-hinata dime te encuentras bien, donde te encuentras, dime que paso-las preguntas salían muy rápidas y hinata simplemente lo escucho

-estas a salvo?-ante esa pregunta hinata no supo que contestar , su reparación se contuvo no sabiendo que contestar

-yo…-tomo todo el valor que pudo y contesto tomando su vientre decidiendo que tendría que mentirle a su padre-estoy bien, llegue a new york a salvo, y sasuke uchiha no sabe de mi localización, eh decidido vivir aquí, conseguí un trabajo estable y estoy a gusto con el, también tengo un departamento muy Bonito, y también algunos amigos, pero si no arreglo el acuerdo con sasuke uchiha yo jamás podre volver a verlos y por eso es que te pido, la copia del acuerdo que firmaste con el, tengo la oportunidad de salir de esta pero la necesito- pidió rápido, y hiashi sintió un puñal en su corazón al escuchar la voz un poco desesperada de su hija

-dame tu dirección y te enviare una copia, a y hinata-ella espero que continuara-me alegra que estés bien, y me alegra que no estés sola-hinata sonrio y movió su mano que estaba en su vientre

-así es papá-su voz se escucho con un deje de esperanza-nunca más estaré sola-ante eso hiashi sonrio sin sospechar si quiera un poco la razón detrás de sus palabras

-tengo que irme pero, llamare más tarde-ante esto hinata colgó sin esperar respuesta, miro enfrente de ella encontrándose con la mirada aguamarina que la miraba serio

-no lo escuche llegar-dijo a lo que el pelirrojo solo se en congio de hombros-como entro?-pregunto este como ignorando su anterior pregunta dijo

-esta noche abra una fiesta, en honor a que los hoteles suna, por haber ganado el primer lugar como el mejor hotel del años, y quiero que asistas como mi prometida-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida

-que?-jamás se espero tal cosa.

-tu aceptaste mi ayuda, y eso conlleva baba a hacer lo que yo dijera-hinata sintió un hueco en el pecho, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento-

-pero tan pronto?-pregunta tratando de persuadirlo

-así es, esta misma noche te presentare como mi prometida, y tu tendrás que venir conmigo a new york, a la mansión sobaku no y te presentare ante mi familia-todo iba tan rápido que hinata no pudo evitar sentarse en su cama sintiéndose mareada de pronto

-es rápido lo se, pero es la única forma de que el uchiha no tenga derecho sobre ti, una vez que te encuentre-hinata lo miro a los ojos y supo que no mentía pero, maldición era tan repentino, miro a gaara, y simplemente soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió

-está bien, que quieres que haga?-una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de gaara, acercándose a hinata y tomándola por la cintura, hinata enseguida se tenso ante el contacto y como reacción posiciono sus manos en su pecho tratando de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, gaara acerco su boca a su oído susurrando

-tú te pondrás hermosa esta noche, usaras un vestido precioso-su mano paso por su cuello suavemente provocando un pequeño escalofrió en su cuerpo-bajaras tomada de mi brazo-su mano bajo lentamente hasta su brazo tomándolo entre sus dedos-serás cariñosa conmigo frente a todos-sus ojos se encontraron aguamarina vs perlas-y entonces te presentare frente a todo como mi prometida y con un beso vamos a demostrarlo-poco a poco el pelirrojo se acerco al rostro de la hyuga pero está en el último momento viro el rostro, provocando otra sonrisa del sobaku no

-que le diré a los encargados del hotel, esperan que baje para trabajar, se supone que a eso vine a Canadá-dijo separándose de gaara a una distancia considerable

-de eso me encargo yo-dijo el pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, mas antes de salir contesto-no quiero esos desplantes por parte de mi prometida cuando estemos en público, por que aunque estoy dispuesto a ayudarte pero no a base de la imagen de mi persona oíste-hinata frunció el ceño y rechino los dientes, esforzándose para asentir la cabeza, escucho la puerta cerrarse y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración

-me estas causando muchos problemas, pero por ti estoy dispuesta a soportar todo-dijo levemente tocando su vientre, es verdad que si no fuera por su embarazo tal vez hubiera huido en cuanto supo que sasuke se encontraría en la reunión, pero sabía que estando embarazada no podría huir por mucho tiempo, solo por eso había aceptado la ayuda de gaara, pero comenzaba a dudar-espero que pueda aguantar por ti-dijo, mas enseguida unos toques la interrumpieron, se paró de su cama y se dirigió tomando valor pensando que se trataba de gaara de nuevo pero se sorprendió al ver una mujer de traje negro y con una funda gris en un gancho, que la miro sonriente

-señorita Smith?-pregunto a lo que hinata asintió-el señor sobaku no le manda-dijo entregándole la funda-y esto-dijo entregándole una caja aterciopelada azul-la dejo-dijo a lo que hinata quiso preguntar que era pero la muchacha ya se había retirado, cerró la puerta tras de si y dejando la caja tomo la funda abriéndola maravillándose con lo que veía sus ojos, era un vestido negro, de escote en línea sin mangas, ni tirante, con encaje gris, formando un extraña forma de corsé, y bajando hasta los tobillos, esta precioso, pero lo que más la alarmo fue ver la línea abierta que juraba dejaría descubierta su pierna, la pierna donde tenía la marca del uchiha, ella no podía ponerse el vestido sin revelar la maldita marca hecha por sasuke, miro la caja azul de terciopelo y con lentitud la abrió encontrándose con un juego de gargantilla y pudientes color amatista precioso que brillaban atractivos para ser admirados, miro arriba en la pata y encontró un nota, la tomo leyéndola

 _Te mando esta para que lo uses en la fiesta, no bajes hasta que yo vaya por ti a tu habitación, la fiesta será a las 20:00 hrs, a las 19:30 profesionales irán a arreglarte y espero te guste tu atuendo y las joyas por qué será lo que usaras sin reproches_

 _Atte: sobaku no gaara_

-pareciera que mi vida se basa en ser usada-dijo y tomando el teléfono llamo a recepción

-recepción a su servicio-escucho la voz femenina por el otro lado y contesto

-hola, me gustaría, mandar un vestido a arreglar, será posible?-pregunto mirando la abertura del vestido negro

-por supuesto, en unos minutos nuestro personal ira a su habitación a recoger la prenda y será enviada a ropería donde será reparada, solo ocupamos que le de la indicación al personal de que quiere que le arregle-

-esta bien, mi habitación es la 201, estaré esperando-ante esto colgó y se decidió a cambiar por una ropa mas cómoda, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta sonó, se acerco con el vestido y su funda y abrió la puerta encontrándose, con un chico de uniforme blanco pidiendo la prenda y ella se la entrego

-no es mucho lo que quiero, solo quisiera que el corte de la pierna llegara hasta mi rodilla-indico una vez mostrándole el vestido, el empleado lo analizo y asintió retirándose con la bella prenda, hinata se sentó y comenzó a analizar todo, según había oído sasuke iría dentro de una semana, por lo que tendría 7 días para planear que hacer si se lograba un encuentro

Paso el tiempo y se hicieron las 6, donde una empleada entrego el vestido, hinata debía admitir que había hecho un trabajo impresionante, pues no daba indicios de haber sido modificado y el corte se veía perfecto sin rastro de cocidos no nada, se lo probo y comprobó para su suerte que la prende lograba cubrir esa cicatriz de propiedad, se lo quito y lo poso suavemente sobre la cama, pronto se hicieron las siete y se decidió meter a bañar, y tal como había dicho gaara a la media hora llegaron la maquillistas y peinadoras, las chicas se retiraron diez minutos antes de las ocho dejando a hinata sola en su habitación

-muy bien vemos-se dijo acercándose al espejo y mirándose por completo, llevaba el vestido negro junto unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón, la gargantilla y los pendientes, su maquillaje era oscuro pero discreto dándole un toque sensual y casual a la vez, su cabello había sido recogido en una media cola floja con péquelos mechones ondulas sueltos, se veía hermosa debía admitir, pero se notaba como en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, escucho los toques en la puerta y con paso cansado y lento se acerco a abrir encontrándose con la misma mujer que le había llevado el vestido y las joyas que la verla sonrio

-se ve muy bien señorita Smith-dijo y hinata sonrio como agradeciendo por si comentario-el señor gaara la espera abajo, sígame por favor la llevare a el-hinata asintió y cerrando su cuarto siguió a la mujer hasta el elevador, una vez abajo las puertas se abrieron, hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero al ver los zapatos negros de alguien frente a ella, levanto lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que la veían entre sorprendido y fascinado la dejaron petrificada por que, por que lo tenía que encontrar ahí, y justo en ese momento de su vida-dijo tacando su vientre inconscientemente

-uchiha-san pensé que no asistiría a la fiesta de aniversario-hinata simplemente no podía decir nada, estaba completamente paralizada, el miedo que sintió jamás en su vida lo había sentido, y juraba que casi se desmayaba al ver la sonrisa retorcida que se formo en sus labios

-creo que cambie de opinión-dijo adentrándose en el elevador junto con ellas, mas sin embargo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran por completo hinata salió logrando que las puertas no la tocaron y ante la sorpresa de ambos que solo la miraron mientras la puertas se cerraban

-señorita Smith-exclamo la mujer al verla correr

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrió algunos metros saliendo del hotel ante la mirada confundida de quien la mirada, y la mirada aguamarina que logro verla salir, una vez fuera se detuvo, sus cosas estaban en su habitación, su teléfono, su pasaporte, sus documentos falsos, todo estaba ahí no podía irse sin ellos, pero

-!maldición¡-exclamo sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, sentía su corazón rápido y a la vez como si lo estrujaran, por que, por que el estaba aquí, que no iría en una semana, por que estaba justo ahí, miro la ventana donde se suponía era su habitación, tomo fuerzas y el poco valor que le quedaba, se quito los zapatos y con ellos en mano corrió entrando al hotel rápidamente y subiendo las escaleras hasta su piso, con cuidado miro a su alrededor, confirmando que no estuviera ese demonio de ojos negros, llego a su puerta y la abrió cerrándola inmediatamente, noto su maleta hecha todavía, tomo su bolso y abrió un poco la puerta tratando de mirar al exterior, notando como el pasillo se encontraba vacío, sus corazón aun latía apresurado y los nervios la controlaban, así como la adrenalina de su sistema, dudo tomar el elevador, miro la puerta de salida de emergencia y decidió salir por ahí, bajo las escaleras con apresures bajando cada piso, y llegando al último, salió por la salida de personal que para su fortuna no se encontraba nadie suponía que la mayoría estaba en la fiesta trabajando, salió al estacionamiento y busco con la mirada un taxi y poniéndose los zapatos tratando que no la pasaran por una loca y no la subieran

-así que huyendo de tu dueño eh?-esa voz la dejo congelada completamente, y ante el terror de su cuerpo dejo caer la bolsa de su mano y con miedo voltear encontrándose con ese ser, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punto

-has sido una niña muy mala hyuga y te juro que te are pagar por cada día que te creíste con el derecho de estar el libertad-se escucho un paso, dos pasos, y lo vio acercarse cada vez mas pero a pocos metros la voz de otra persona lo detuvo

-cariño, por que estas afuera?-hinata vio detrás de sasuke a gaara quien con paso seguro se acerco a una hinata en shock y depositando un suave y no tan corto beso en los labios logrando sacar a hinata de su estado y logrando que lo mirara sorprendida pero aun así acepto la mano cálida del pelirrojo con una sonrisa agradeciendo su presencia

Sasuke simplemente no lo soportaba, sinceramente jamás se espero encontrarse con hinata en cañada, había ido antes para poder terminar la reunión lo antes posible y así poder y a new york pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró tan elegante, tan hermosa en ese elevador, solo esperaba el momento para poder tomarla y llevarla a su habitación, pero jamás se espero que ella saliera corriendo de un elevador que casi se cierra en su cuerpo pero cuando al fin la encontró, sintió gloria al verla temblar ante el, sentía miedo lo sabia pero eso no le importaba lo importante era regresar a Japón lo antes posible, mas cuando ese idiota de sobaku no se acerco a ella y la beso, sintió un furia por dentro una furia que se desato mas cuando vio sus mano entrelazarse y como ella le sonreía vio su miedo poco a poco calmarse

-sasuke uchiha eh?, veo que nuestra reunión será mas pronto de lo que espere, pero por el momento esperara, llevare a mi prometida al aeropuerto, ya que tenemos que preparar cosas para la boda, pero no se preocupe mañana a primera hora hablaremos en la reunión-ante esto tomo la bolsa de hinata entregándosela devuelta y tomo la maleta dirigiéndola hacia su automóvil

-no me jodas sobaku no-dijo acercándose a ellos rápidamente, mas cuando tomo el brazo de hinata la mano de gaara tomo la muñeca de sasuke presionando con fuerza y empujándole poniendo distancia, hinata simplemente no sabía que hacer ante las mirada acidas que se daban ambos, cuando sintió el toque del uchiha en su brazo no pudo evitar que el susto le sacara algunas lagrimas

-ella es mi prometida uchiha por lo que le pediría se abstenga de tocarla o dirigirle la palabra si quiera-dijo sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azabache que lo miraban con furia contenida

-el que lo sea no impide el poder que tengo yo sobre ella-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a un lagrimosa hinata

-a no?-el rápidamente despego su mirada de ella y la regreso a la de el-está seguro?-ante esto sasuke frunció el ceño

-por supuesto-dijo a lo que gaara sonrio

-que clase de poder tienes sobre ella según tu-dijo a lo que hinata decidió mirar a otro lado que no fuera los ojos negros del uchiha

Sasuke vio como muchas personas salían del hotel, y prefirió callar cuando alguno que otro de la prensa se acerco, gaara rápidamente saco un pequeño anillo que le puso a hinata en su dedo, justo cuando una mujer se acercaba con un camarógrafo

-nos encontramos fuera del hotel suna, donde para sorpresa de todos nos encontramos con dos grandes empresarios los cuales no hace mucho aliaron sus empresas, esperemos nos brinden una entrevista corta-dijo la mujer acercándose a los tres

-uchiha sasuke, sobaku no gaara, podrían explicarnos un poco sobre su encuentro en Canadá, sabiendo que ambos son de países completamente diferentes, acaso están planeando algo entre sus empresas-justo cuando sasuke estaba a punto de tomar la hyuga y largarse el pelirrojo se adelanto tomando a hinata por la cintura y sonriendo

-de hecho es algo un poco más personal, yo quiero declarar que justo ahora hace cinco minutos, acabo de pedirle matrimonio a esta hermosa mujer que me dio la alegría de mi vida al decirme que si, y aquí sasuke uchiha, nos acaba de felicitar-se escucho un gritillo por parte de la reportera quien se dirigió a hinata quien trataba de limpiar el rastro de lagrimas

-como se llama afortunada muchacha?-pregunto a lo que hinata no supo que contestar-

-su nombre es hinata, hyuga hinata y nos casaremos una vez llegamos a new york, y claro su nombre cambiara a hinata de sobaku no-sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese idiota lo iba a arruinar todo, si eso pasaba, el contrato quedaría totalmente invalido, por el hecho que a quien había pedido fue a hinata hyuga y no a hinata sobaku no, esa boda claramente no se podía realizar pero por el momento no podía hacer nada sin ponerse en evidencia, así que silenciosamente se retiro

-me la pagaras hyuga, juro que me las pagaras-fue todo lo que dijo una vez que los dejo solos a la pareja y la prensa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Se acabo**

 **Hola, hola, como están, yo muy feliz de estar escribiendo de nuevo fue un tiempo muy dura, es cirujia me hacia sentir un inútil pero al fin logre recuperarme, y aun que escribo un poco mas lento logre terminar ambos capitulo y aquí estoy, tratare de no tardar mas y actualizar y**

 **Si merece review plisss, dejen uno, me encanta leelos y contestarlos por faaaaaa**


	13. Chapter 12: antes de la boda

Capitulo 12: antes de la boda

-así como lo acaban de presenciar ahora, el multimillonario sabaku no gaara acaba de darnos la grandiosa y exclusiva noticia de su compromiso, con nada más y nada menos que hinata hyuga, hija del dueño de las empresas extranjeras byakugan en Japón, muchos nos preguntamos si será realmente un compromiso real o como en mucho caso uno arreglado por el bienestar de ambas empresas, trataremos de conseguir más información durante la fiesta de aniversario de los hoteles suna, sigan sintonizando-eso era lo que se transmitía en la televisión en nueva york y en todo estados unidos y Canadá, el pelinegro que lo veía simplemente levanto una ceja y bufo, apagando el televisor

-esa gaki, rechaza mi ayuda, pero en la primera oportunidad se lanza a los brazos del sobaku no-menma se sintió frustrado, el había tenia la misma idea, pero no, la mocosa quería arreglarlo su asunto con el pelirrojo ese, no le sorprendía para ser sincero pues naruto le había comentado que hinata tenía el plan de recibir la ayuda de gaara desde un principio, pero que al enterarse de la reciente alianza entre el uchiha y la empresa suna desistió de ello, lo que aun no sabía era como había llegado la hyuga a su situación actual

-¡!menma¡-rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermano mientras entraba a su habitación sin siquiera llamar, volteo a verlo notando su ceño fruncido y su respiración acelerada prueba de haber corrió a su encuentro-viste la noticias-exclamo recomponiéndose

-depende de cuales noticias, por que si hablas sobre la del bombero que rescato a esa niña, será mejor que te cayes y te largues, por que en mi opinión la niña se lo busco por estar jugando con la chimenea-dijo tan serio como siempre, naruto lo miro con un gesto entre molesto, confuso e indignado, a veces su hermano era muy raro y perverso-

-hablo de la noticia del compromiso de hinata y gaara, lo acaban de pasar por televisión-dijo tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la t.v, notando que se encontraba en el mismo canal que el estaba viendo minutos antes en la sala, sabiendo que su hermano efectivamente sabia de la noticia

-que tiene?-pregunto tomando un vaso y sirviéndose agua de la jarra para comenzar a beber mientras veía disimuladamente la pantalla del la televisión

-como que, que tiene?, tu dijiste que te encargarías de hinata, esta es acaso tu forma de hacerlo?-dijo señalando la pantalla con clara molestia

-yo dije que decidiría que hacer, no que me aria cargo de ella, además se les ve muy felices no viste, a lo mejor tuvieron su increíble y al parecer corta historia de amor en este tiempo-dijo dejando su vaso de agua y tomando el control para apagar la tele, no tenía el humor esa chiquilla había cambiado sus planes completamente, ahora tendría que volver a calcular y pensar todo, por que de algo estaba seguro esa boda no se podía realizar

-eso me importa un bledo le di mi palabra de ayudarla y confié en ti y mira lo que pasa, ya no me interesa lo que pienses menma, ahora yo voy a actuar por mi cuenta-dijo sin importarle la opinión de su hermano, mas antes de salir la voz de menma llamándole le detuvo

-ahora que-dijo con fastidio pero lo siguiente lo dejo helado

-esa boda no debe realizarse-dijo menma mirando seriamente a su hermano logrando transmitir la honestidad de sus palabras

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ya basta-exclamo terminando de apagar el televisor, llevaba cinco canales de noticias y en todos anunciaba su reciente y aparente feliz compromiso entre gaara y ella, después de su encuentro tan intenso con sasuke uchiha y la intromisión de los periodistas hinata y gaara se fueron al aeropuerto y compraron sus boletos directos a new york lo que menos quería era ser el centro de los medios y gracias al estúpido pelirrojo eso se había ido a demonio, aun que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle el haber llegado y enfrentado al mismísimo sasuke uchiha, evitándole que se la llevara

-señorita smi…. Ajam digo, señorita hyuga, el joven sobaku no la espera en el lobby de la mansión-dijo uno voz fuera de su temporal cuarto o eso esperaba-me permite pasar?-hinata no contesto solo se acerco a la puerta y con lentitud la entre abrió-

-Podría decirle que bajare después de ducharme?-la asistente asintió y hinata entro, busco en su cajón lo que se pondría y lo dejo en la cama adentrándose al baño, estaba haciendo un poco de calor y quería refrescarse, además de no querer estar cerca por el momento del sobaku no, sabía que hablaría sobre la noticia de su compromiso y no tenía el humor para hacerlo, se desnudo y una vez que la tina se lleno con agua caliente se adentro en ella y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción hace tanto que no se había dado un ducha así, cerró los ojos y se relajo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-esa hyuga cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo o que?-dijo molesto el pelirrojo, dejando sola a su asistente que solo sonrio ante la actitud de su jefe

Gaara subió las escalera llegando al largo pasillo color blanco, subió otro pasillo llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación de la hyuga, toco y nadie contesto, gruño molesto y sin preguntar abrió la puerta encontrado la habitación vacía, miro la ropa en la cama y después el baño, sonriendo enseguida, si la hyuga se tomaba libertades el aria lo mismo, sin tocar abrió la puerta del baño donde se suponía se encontraba ella… dormida?...

No podía creerlo ella lo hacía esperar y para colmo se quedaba dormida en el baño, suspiro con cansancio y sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella sentándose en la orilla de la tina observándola, el agua le cubría hasta el cuello y su cabello corto no se alcanzaba a mojar, miro su rostro apacible, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del agua, como sus labios entreabierto sacaba aire cada que respiraba, sus pestañas largas, y su piel nívea, hermosa, pero el no era de los hombres que se dejaban deslumbrar por la belleza, la admiraba pero no se dejaba llevar por ella, aun algo dentro de el le daba curiosidad conocer a tan extraña mujer, la miro moverse un poco incomoda, doblando sus rodilla dejando al descubiertos su bellas piernas, pero algo mas llamo la atención del pelirrojo

-uchiha-susurro, cuando sus ojos deslumbraron la cicatriz con el símbolo de la familia uchiha, ese abanico que seguro el le había creado a hinata, ahora entendía por qué la chica tenía un miedo enorme al azabache, y ahora más que nunca sentía que debía protegerla de ese ser, y no por que fuera un caballero o por que realmente le importase la chica, simplemente que su deuda con hiashi y neji hyuga aun no estaba saldada y el era por sobre todo alguien de honor y palabra

-que haces aquí-gaara inmediatamente volteo hacia la voz femenina que venía de la puerta logrando sobresaltarlo por un segundo y haciendo que la hyuga se despertase al fin, que al reaccionar la situación bajo inmediatamente las piernas y un poco más la cabeza, hasta el que agua le llegó a la boca, miro con sorpresa, al pelirrojo y enseguida a la exuberante y elegante chica rubio de ojos verdes que miraba a gaara con un expresión de enfado e indignación

-creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta?-dijo con su característica voz siniestra que intimido un poco a hinata, mas sin embargo la rubio no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, gaara se levanto como si nada y se acerco a la chica empujándola levemente hacia fuera intentando salir y cerrar la puerta en el proceso mas antes de hacerlo, este de giro hacia la sonrojada y confusa hinata y dijo

-baja en 10 minutos y no te vuelvas a dormir en el baño, no quiero que tu padre este sobre mi por que se te ocurrió morir ahogada mientras dormías en la tina-ante esto cerró la puerta dejando sola

-que acaba de pasar-dijo saliendo un poco mas el agua, en la estaba espiando, o había acabado de llegar con esa chica, su corazón latía a mil por hora, por que le pasaban esas cosas a ella

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-se puede saber que significa toda la basura que están pasando en los medios-exclamo la rubia entrando molesta al despacho de gaara donde ya los esperaba un chico castaño que terminaba una llamada y dedicaba su atención a ellos

-en primera por qué diablos llegas a mi casa e irrumpes como si nada?-dijo molesto sentándose en el sofá a lado del escritorio, mas la chica no se inmuto

-no me vengas con esas gaara, que diablos es eso del "compromiso entre sobaku no y hyuga", por que hasta donde yo se, tu y hyuga hinata nunca se habían visto en la vida-cruzo su brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro molesta

Gaara suspiro y con cansancio contesto contándole todo lo que sabia sobre hiashi, hinata y sasuke y el por que de su reciente compromiso

-entonces hiashi solo se la entrego?.pregunto temari aun sin poder creerlo todavía-entonces ella esta escapando de sasuke uchiha?-gaara asintió

-sabes que esa boda no se realizara sin ningún inconveniente verdad?-hablo por primera vez kankuro-si es verdad lo que dices, sasuke uchiha vendrá a por ella, y evitara su boda

-ya tengo planes para eso-dijo gaara dejando intrigados a sus hermanos

-y que harás con papá?, esta furioso-gaara solo miro a su hermana y contesto

-no me importa lo que piense, tengo demasiado en que pensar como para preocuparme por el, por el momento necesito que me ayuden en algo-dijo logrando intrigar a sus dos hermanos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-mantenme comunicado-colgó el teléfono y se sobo el puente de la nariz, estaba frustrado, estaba molesto y sobre todo estaba feliz, si feliz por que, por breves momentos pudo verla, pudo ver como ella temblaba ante su presencia, como le temía con solo pensar en el y eso me encanto, pero después tuvo que llegar el idiota de gaara y arruinarlo todo y por eso estaba furioso, pero ese imbécil estaba loco si pensaba que le quitaría lo que por derecho era suyo

-joven uchiha, tiene un visita-sasuke miro molesto a la reciente sirvienta y esta solo agacho la mirada intimidada

-dije que no quería que me molestaran-dijo molesto pero la chica solo contesto

-lo se pero el dice que es su hermano mayor-sasuke se sorprendió ante esto y simplemente , salió apresurado hacia la sala de estar encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que itachi que al verlo se levanto mirándolo con una seriedad que demostraba que sabia algo que no le gustaba

-que haces aquí?-pregunto sin inmutarse ante la mirada e imponente altura de su hermano

-sabes sasuke pensé que eras estúpido pero por lo que veo eres mas idiota de lo pensé-dijo itachi se le notaba enojado pero eso a el no le interesaba-cuando llegaste y quisiste hacerte cargo solo de las empresas sharingan yo acepte incluso te deje hacer lo que quisieras y me fui como quisiste pero esto sasuke, este estúpido asunto sobre hinata hyuga, como pudiste hacerle algo así a alguien como ella, sabes los problemas que trajiste? Sabes las consecuencias que tiene esto sasuke-sasuke se sentía frustrado además de que su hermano tenia razón, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que jamás se arrepentiría de sus decisión en cuanto la hyuga

-no veo en que pueda afectar-dijo sin más logrando aumentar la molestia de su hermano

-la cantidad que diste para ayudar a la familia hyuga era un cantidad que estaba destinada a una parte futurista de un proyecto que se tenía planeado ya desde hace años, tomaste fondos que no te correspondían solo por un estúpido capricho-dijo sentándose de nuevo

-crees que soy estúpido, ese fondo fue resguardado hace mucho en otra cuenta bancaria, el dinero que tome es solo el 2% que eh estado separando cada año desde que me hice el ceo de las empresas sharingan, ese dinero es prácticamente independiente de la empresa-vio a su hermano calmarse ante su explicación y continuo

-por que ella sasuke?-sasuke solo chasqueo los dientes y se acerco al mini bar y se sirvió un poco de whisky-de todas la mujeres que existen por que una hyuga, y peor aún, la única chica que te trato como una persona real-el sonido del cristal rompiéndose ni siquiera inmuto al mayor quien solo sintió tristeza por su hermano al ver como había aventado el vaso contra el suelo con frustración

-ya arreglaste el asunto al cual venias así que lárgate-fue todo lo que dijo sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, itachi soltó un suspiro de pesadez, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así pero admitía que su forma de ser se debía por su culpa y eso lo hacía sentirse peor, por el momento se iría, con la esperanza de que su hermano mejorara su actitud

-solo espero sasuke-dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a salir hacia la salida-que no hagas que esa chica te odie más de lo que al parecer ya lo hace-el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo relajo, el muy maldito tenia razón pero eso no quitaba que no le molestara, miro el cristal roto del suelo y llamo enseguida a unas de sus sirvientas para que limpiara eso, subió a su habitación mas antes de abrir la puerta de esta su teléfono sonó, con furia lo saco de su pantalón y contesto sin mirar quien le llamaba

-que quieres?-contesto sin importarle quien fuera

-vaya, vaya sasuke-kun parece que últimamente no estás de muy buen humor-rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de orochimaru-acaso tiene que ver la boda de la hyuga y gaara este domingo?-sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder

-como el domingo, faltan tres días para eso-escucho la risa divertida de la serpiente y eso mas lo molesto-

-la fecha de la boda fue filtrada por un trabajador de la residencia que escucho a los hermanitos hablar, diciendo que la boda debía ser en privado sin gente y un lugar que nadie pudiera encontrar-

-eso no me ayuda orochimaru-la risa de eso idiota esta comenzando a molestarle

-que esperabas sasuke-kun ellos saben muy bien que tu no dejaras que esa boda se realice, además tengo otra noticia que tal vez te guste o tal vez no-sasuke frunció el ceño chasqueo los dientes dándole a saber que no tenia paciencia para sus tonterías

-ino yamanaka o mejor dicho ino Namikaze volvió sana y salva a new york con tsunade y jiraya-sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, con el tema de hinata no se había parado a pensar en ino la cual sabia se había ido con la hyuga-y no solo eso, me entere que uno de los hermanos Namikaze fue a Japón a arreglar un asunto de las empresas kyuubi, eso es mi información tu sabrás que haces con ella sasuke-kun-sasuke escucho el pitido dando la señal que orochimaru ya había colgado

Sasuke recordó aquella vez cuando obligo a sakura a revelar información sobre hinata

 _-dime sasuke donde esta ese juguetito tuyo de aquella vez_

 _oh, sabes que creo que me confundí, por que donde la vi, está muy lejos de aquí, y seguro tu la tienes muy vigilada-_

 _-estado unidos, en nueva york_

 _-la vi en una de las exposiciones de galería de los Namikaze, iba acompañada de nada mas y nada menos que menma Namikaze de eso hace más o menos dos días , no sé cómo se conocieron pero parecía que se conocían desde hace un tiempo, por un momento no me creía que era ella su cabello ahora está más corto, por eso había vendido ya que quería comprobar si en verdad era ella o no, pero por lo que veo así es-_

 _-_ menma Namikaze-susurro sasuke con pensamientos en su mente aun-así que por eso no me contestas la llamadas eh? Vemos que haces teniéndome de frente, a pesar de no poder hablar de lo que tenía que hablar con el pelirrojo eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora su prioridad era el Namikaze pelinegro, pero lo aria una vez que tuviera a hinata a su lado de nuevo, y si orochimaru obtuvo información de la mansión sobaku no el también podría, tomo su celular y marco de el esperando a la contestación

-Damián habla sasuke uchiha, necesito información y la necesito antes de este sábado-su ingles era perfecto y espero la respuesta

-dime que necesita señor uchiha-sasuke sonrio y solo contesto

-quiero la hora y lugar exacto de la boda de sobaku no gaara y hinata hyuga-escucho un simple se la tendré antes de la noche y colgó-esta vez no te me escaparas hinata-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-este domingo?-hinata no quería creer que en tan solo unos días seria su boda, ahora se encontraba en su recamara mientras se miraba en el espejo y dirigía atreves de este los ojos verdes de la rubia que había entrado a su alcoba y se había presentado como la hermana de gaara

-se que es pronto pero así tienen que ser la cosas si esperan que salgan sin contratiempos-hinata agacho la cabeza y sintió un extraño guaco en su corazón, así no era como se esperaba casarse, incluso tenía ganas de huir pero tenía una criaturita en su ser que le daba fuerzas para no hacerlo

-me das lastima sabes-hinata volteo con el ceño fruncido ante ella, temari ni siquiera se inmuto-no te molestes hyuga, solo que me da cierta curiosidad como es que una chica que lo tiene todo puede perderlo en un instante solo por el egoísmo de alguien y el capricho de un hombre-

-un monstro- corrigió hinata quien se levanto perdida en esos recuerdos donde sasuke la golpeaba y la humillaba, donde le hacía sentir como si su vida no importara-

-un uchiha-fue todo lo que dijo temari

-un uchiha-secundo hinata

-las mujeres no somos el sexo débil hyuga, somos fuertes, somos capaces de iniciar guerras como somos capaces de detenerlas, los hombres solo nos sirven y somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para dejarles creer que ellos son mejores, la belleza es un arma, la timidez un camuflaje, el cuerpo una distracción y la mente el mas grande misterio, tu tienes todas y cada una de esas cualidades, aprovéchalas hyuga y saca tu potencial al máximo-dicho esto se dispuso a irse pero la voz de hinata la interrumpió

-por que me dices esto?-temari no la miro pero si contesto

-por que nadie más va a hacerlo, ahí personas crueles eso siempre se ha sabido, pero hasta el más cruel humano tiene un corazón, y eso lo hace débil ante algo-dicho esto se retiro cerrando la puerta dejando a un mas confundida a hinata

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-toma-naruto escucho la voz de menma mientras este entraba a su oficina y le aventaba un juego de llaves, demostrando su buenos reflejos las tomo en el aire

-que es esto?-y la simple mirada de menma le contesto haciéndole sonreír-sabia que no te quedarías con los brazos cruzados-ante esto se levanto y dijo-te encargo lo demás tengo un traje de etiqueta que comprar-menma sonrio ante lo dicho por su hermano y una vez solo contesto

-tráela ante mi naruto-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hasta aquí lo sé está muy corto pero el próximo lo compensara con la intensidad de las cosas espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo déjenme review si lo merece plisss**


End file.
